


Two Worlds Collide: The Book of Dragons

by HawkTooth



Series: Two Worlds Collide [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Informational, Scientific, fictional non-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 67,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkTooth/pseuds/HawkTooth
Summary: To be read in conjunction with the Two Worlds Collide Series. Within these pages are contained the descriptions of many dozens of dragon species, some highly familiar, some never before seen, and some exclusive to the boy with the powers of dragons. Aspects of some dragons altered to fit the real-life and supernatural backgrounds of the series.





	1. A Basic Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a different style than the other things I've posted, but it fits in with one of my other hobbies: making descriptive info-files of species. Each chapter will be a focus on a singular species of dragon, featuring its scientific name (as I've deemed fitting for that species), physical description, fire and flight capacities, and other important information needed to understand how they work and fit into the world as a whole. As the description states, this is focused on those dragons that either feature in the HTTYD film-universe (be that the actual films or TV series and comics), or are at least mentioned if not featured in the Two Worlds Collide series. In the latter, they may be species adapted from the HTTYD video games that I thought fitting to use, species of my own creation that live in Hiccup's world, or dragons that are unique to the guardian that can become the many various species.   
Before the species files begin however, we must start with an introduction: a basic understanding, how dragons work and how they originated.

**Introduction**

Perhaps the most famed and best known reptiles in existence, dragons are a diverse and truly unique family. Various species have taken up residence in every possible habitat on earth, from the depths of the ocean to the frozen peaks of the northern mountains. As a whole, dragons are apex species in their element, and at once the most feared and revered of all creatures. What makes this unusual group tick however? How do they work, where did they originate? In this introduction to dragons, hopefully a little bit of light will be shed on these reclusive topics, and the reader will be better equipped to understand this fascinating family.

**Origins: Life History of the Dragons**

As most people might guess, dragons are a class of reptile, the lineage of animals characterized by a covering of scales, production of amniotic eggs (that is, eggs fully contained within themselves and not requiring a water environment to survive), and a capability to survive some of the harshest conditions of any vertebrate. The class Reptilia is an extensive one, containing species that span such oddities as turtles and crocodilians, at one time the dinosaurs and pterosaurs among other extinct groups, and even are the divergence point for the birds.

The most familiar reptiles however are probably snakes and lizards, creatures that have colonized every continent except frozen Antarctica and have adapted to niches ranging from some of the smallest vertebrates alive to the top predators of their realm. While dragons diverged from them nearly as early as the other main reptilian groups, they are technically most closely related to the Lepidosaurs, which eventually evolved into the lineages of tuatara, lizards, and snakes. The basic squamate body plan can be seen reflected in many of the most primitive dragon species, with thin, flexible bodies and long, articulate tails being common traits among several groups.

Despite being classed as reptiles however, dragons are nearly as divergent from the standards of this group as the birds. Both have adaptations that are not shared with any other extant reptiles as well as several convergent traits seen in creatures like birds and mammals, as will be discussed later, and this is due to the fact that the lineage that gave rise to dragons is truly ancient, dating back to the time of some of the earliest large reptiles, in the late Permian. The harsh conditions thought to have existed at this time promoted development of novel adaptations to the environment, physiologies that have radiated out and allowed dragons to survive the expansive ranges they do now.

**Draconins, the Catalyst of Change**

Why are dragons so unique? Why have they survived even past the dinosaurs, and now in the harsh regions they call home? Dragons possess a unique biochemical answer to this question, in the form of draconins. Draconins are an incredible class of proteins capable of functions nonexistent in any other living organism, and drive the force behind the dragons’ unique physiologies. A basic draconin protein is an incredibly stable molecule, resisting the natural effects of freezing or denaturing under heat and capable of withstanding an incredible amount of tension or pressure. The first derivatives of draconins are thought to have been buffers against extreme heat present worldwide in the Permian, a trait shared by nearly every extant dragon species, allowing them to withstand high ambient temperatures and even direct contact with fire or molten compounds. Radiations from this basic design have resulted in dozens, if not hundreds of job-specific proteins and protein classes.

The most familiar of these protein classes are naturally those that resist the effects of heat. Some of these proteins are found in the skin and scales of dragons, preventing the passage of heat energy through the skin. This works both ways, and is important in not only withstanding extreme external temperatures but, as will be discussed later, also preventing heat from being lost from the body and therefore maintaining an incredible homeostatic stability. Other proteins in this class protect the mouths of dragons from sudden rises in heat caused when the dragon breathes fire, or even help to manufacture and contain the fire fuels dragons use. This is especially important for several Boulder Class dragons, which do not manufacture large amounts of fuel themselves but use their storage organs to melt rocks for fuel; tissues around this organ must be shielded from this heat, and heat must be generated and stored within at all times.

A similar class is seen in the other temperature-related draconins, proteins that protect from freezing and may act as buffers or in fact as a natural anti-freeze, in dragons whose body temperatures may actually function at or below the freezing point of water. Some species breathe ice, requiring unique chemical reactions that frost-point draconins help facilitate. Other draconins may also protect against chemicals such as strong acids or bases, or facilitate the production of such materials.

Another very important group is the tension-resistant draconins. Dragon scales in some species can be incredibly strong (Shadowracers, for example, have scales as hard as some rocks), and this tensile strength comes from complex meshes of draconins that are often correlated with heat-resistors. As they do not denature under heat, even if the surrounding support complexes are melted or otherwise broken down, dragon scales maintain strong and heat-resistant properties even once dropped from the animal. Part of this stability stems from the tendency of this group to form fibrils or branching meshes that are incredibly difficult to break.

A final, very special class of draconin proteins is the enhancer group. A handful of dragon species possess the capacity to absorb, transfer, or bend various forms of energy. The lightning attack of the Skrill or the light-bending properties of the Shadowracer are two examples of this. These proteins bind with other molecules or minerals in complexes allow conduction of energy, storage, or even the conversion of energy from one form to another, giving dragons the capacity to wield abilities that have given them their legendary status. Some draconins are thought to be keys to accessing dark energy or dark matter, giving species like the Griffin and Alagaesian their metaphysical capacities to control fire, gravitational fields, or accelerate healing. No other molecular family even comes close to this flexibility in use.

**Basic Anatomy**

Your average dragon has an anatomical design very similar to most vertebrates. The head harbors most organs used for sensing the environment as well as a very large brain compared to body size, used not only for interpreting everything from sight and touch to chemosensory input but intelligent enough for most species to be considered sentient. The body of a basic dragon is quadruped with a long tail, modified in several forms to have wings as front limbs, bipedal species, a handful that have entirely lost their limbs, and perhaps most notably the majority of dragons feature both four legs and a pair of wings, a unique trait making dragons the only vertebrate group to feature more than four limbs. One unique group, the Fireworm and its relatives, even bear a pair of wings and several rows of legs, like a vertebrate version of the myriopods.

Dragons have a digestive tract appearing like a cross between lizards and birds. Along with the primary stomach, there is the presence of a secondary pouch that extends off the esophagus just anterior known as the crop. The crop is used as a food storage organ especially with parents who are collecting food for their young. The intestinal tract follows, varying between species to process everything from moderately omnivorous to fully carnivorous diets, emptying into a modified rectum and cloacal region that also receives wastes from the urinary tract. Depending on where a species lives, the urinary tract may be modified to expel nitrogenous wastes in the form of urea or uric acid, the latter seen especially in marine and desert species.

Lungs are highly modified as expected for a lineage of animals dominated by flying forms. Air passes unidirectionally through a series composed of anterior and posterior air sacs as well as the main vascular lungs, maximizing oxygen intake and the removal of carbon dioxide from the system. Just below the trachea, opening near the base of the mouth or in some species a pair of openings on the sides of the mouth, is the tube that leads to a dragon’s primary fuel organ, designed in various species either as a secretory and storage pouch that holds the fuel used by the dragon to produce its breath weapons or doubles as a heating element in species such as the Gronckle relatives or the Scauldron. Inside the back of the mouth near the opening to this “fire tube” is typically located a spark apparatus in those species without the heating element, housed in a sheath of muscles that act to create friction and produce the sparks that ignite the fuel as it exits the mouth. Species that produce ice or other unique fires have instead catalyst pouches, containing chemicals that react with the main fuel and cause a reaction that produces the temperature-altered attack.

Scales can be granular to plate-like, and may sit up against one another or overlap, and depending on species may have variable flexibility and durability. Scales are harder and smaller on the wings and fins or sails, larger along the back, head and limbs. A dragon’s eyes are as variable as the species, some strictly diurnal and others nocturnal. Most species have good vision, including very comprehensive color vision, and binocular perspectives thanks to an adjustable lens as seen in most vertebrates and overlapping sight from each eye. In a handful of species, visible spectra of light may include infrared and ultraviolet, and the range of colors more refined than most mammals and birds. Sense of smell is variable, but strong in most species (nearly all at least more sensitive than humans), and in some dragons the olfactory senses can detect traces so minute that they can follow scent trails that are days or even weeks old and across distances of hundreds of miles.

A dragon’s skeleton is also a unique adaptation; like in birds, the bones are hollow and reinforced with trusses within. However, like the scales dragon bones are incredibly strong and difficult to break, something necessary especially for the larger flying species, where a crash would otherwise be fatal. Due to the small wingspans of many species, and lack of lightweight fuels used for fire in most, it is theorized the hollow bone spaces may also be infused with gases such as helium that provide lift.

The vascular and immune systems of dragons are also unique. Possessing a four-chambered heart like crocodiles and birds, dragons have several intravascular shunts that allow extreme control over blood flow and oxygen/carbon dioxide content of blood to various portions of the body, allowing them to fly at incredible altitudes or dive deep without issue. Pathogenic infections are rare, due to the unique structure of dragon systems, and most bacterial and viral dangers are quickly taken out by an advanced response system of lymphocytes and related immune cells. These same cells also promote accelerated healing; even in species without access to metaphysical energy scrapes and bruises may disappear within hours, broken bones (when they occur) may heal within a week or less.

As mentioned earlier, dragons also possess a unique homeostatic capacity owing to their heat- or cold-resistant draconins in the skin. Most reptiles require an external source of heat to speed up their metabolisms, and this ectothermic property allows them to subsist on very little food or go long periods of time without eating. Endotherms like birds and mammals, on the other hand, can remain active even in cold weather and stay active for extended periods of time, but this requires a highly elevated intake of food to provide energy that is constantly being used or shed as excess heat. Dragons have solved a means of combining the two: by retaining nearly all heat energy they produce they can subsist on little food even at high activity levels and can regulate their internal temperature to accommodate either high energy activities or shut themselves down when entering sleep or hibernation modes, and switch between the two states rapidly and efficiently. If needed they can also regulate thermal homeostasis by relying on external heat sources, thus limiting their own use further, allowing them to colonize habitats no other reptile and very few mammals or birds can.

**Reproduction and Mating**

Among other unique aspects of their anatomy, dragons have evolved a reproductive system remarkably similar to mammals. In most reptiles and birds, the digestive, urinary, and reproductive tracts open into a single space, the cloaca, while in mammals the openings for the digestive and combined urogenital tracts are separate. Dragons are an odd mix of the two; like other reptiles both the digestive and urinary tracts empty into the modified cloacal region, but the reproductive tract is entirely separate, with an opening just anterior to the anal slit. Female dragons typically possess paired ovaries and a double uterine structure, reduced to a single ovary and uterus in serpentine species. Male dragons show traits that link the family as a whole to a very early divergence from other reptiles: while their close relatives the squamates have evolved hemipenes dragons possess, like crocodiles, turtles and mammals, a single intromittent organ that is stored in the lower body within the genital slit. Sexual maturity varies among species, but is usually reached between 1 and 15 years of age.

Dragons typically mate for life, choosing a single mate in a manner that varies between species: some use elaborate courtship displays while others build relationships in a manner similar to people: through time and knowledge. Mating occurs in a manner similar to most vertebrates, a process that may last from a few minutes to several hours. Once mated, females will develop eggs over a period of approximately 30-70 days, and may lay depending on species anywhere from one to over 20 eggs, which are guarded fiercely often by both parents over their several month incubation period.

The eggs themselves are often unique among species. Many of the Boulder or Stoker class dragons will develop within hard shells that are escaped via a fiery rupture, while other species may hatch like other reptiles or even melt their eggshells. Some eggs are laid with soft protrusions that harden upon contact with air, forming knobby or even spiked or hooked protrusions that help defend against possible predators in the event that the parents are not in attendance.

Hatchling dragons start out moderately well developed, capable of sight, smell, and moderate vocalization within minutes of hatching, and within hours to days most gain the capacity to walk, swim, or perform the particular species’ mode of locomotion. Dragons that fly typically see at least a week before hatchlings are strong enough to leave the ground, and even once fully functional young dragons will often stay with the parents for a minimum of several months. Communal species like Terrors may see offspring integrated directly into the flock, and several generations may be present within a large community.

**Lifespan, Sociality and Other Details**

Many legends tell of the great ages dragons may reach, and many more describe the complex interactions dragons form between individuals, species, and even with people. Some are accurate; some are stretches of the truth.

Some species of dragon are indeed known to live for incredible lengths of time. The alpha species like Bewilderbeasts, Doomfangs, and it is suspected Night Furies can live for centuries, while other dragons may see more moderate lifespans of anywhere from 50 years for a long-lived Terror up to 150 or 200 years for many species, though averages are often seen of 70-120 years. Like other reptiles dragons may continue growing throughout their lives, and while this growth is miniscule past the main developmental stage, the largest dragons are often the oldest and most experienced.

Dragons are also often very social creatures. Even though offspring often do not associate for great lengths of time with their parents, they are often seen visiting related dragons on regular occasions, and communal species of course will associate with their relatives and chosen mates for most of their lives. Solitary species like the Skrill or Scauldron are often seen as territorial and will throughout most of the year defend their living spaces from any other of the same species or other dragon species; during certain times this guard will go down and they are occasionally seen with others of the same species, sometimes in very large gatherings. Due to the intelligence of most dragons, this can almost be compared to “cultural” preferences that each species is often unique for. Those species not averse to interaction, even if not strictly communal, will still welcome association with any number of dragons of many species, forming great nests that may consist of dozens of species and controlled through very careful hierarchical structure, often with one or two alpha dragons as the leaders of any one nest.

This intelligence lends dragons to incredible associations with another intelligent species: humans. Several cultures have developed incredibly complex relationships with local species, most notable perhaps being the Alagaesians of south-central Asia and the Norse tribes of the Scandinavian region. In these regions both dragons and people have learned how to benefit each other, forming strong bonds akin to lifelong friends or even beloved family members, and it is not uncommon to see households accommodating not only several people but bonded dragons to each person as well, and those dragons within a community not strictly bonded to anyone will often integrate themselves into other positions of mutual benefit. A handful of dragon species have the capacity to speak in human languages as well, giving light to their partners into the long histories and complex societies they harbor, details we would not even begin to be able to hint at with any present method.


	2. Night Fury -Draco nigra

Class: Strike

Size: Can reach nearly 30 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet.

Appearance: Slender but powerfully built pantherine torso with a broad chest, supported by four stocky, powerful legs and paws tipped in dexterous claws capable of flexing and grasping. The legs are also lined along the outer edge by flap-like scales. The thick, muscular tail is equal to or greater in length than the rest of the body and head put together, ending with a broad pair of flexible tailfins and lined ahead of the fins with stabilizing flaps similar to those on the legs. The neck is thick but flexible, and supports a very large, rounded to ovular and semi-flattened head. Unlike most species the jaws close together with little overbite, and the serrated triangular teeth can be retracted or extended at will but fully hidden when the mouth is closed. Eyes are large, broadly ovular and set under a thick brow, and a small row of curved triangular crests runs down the center of the forehead. A pair of large, fleshy and moveable ears extend from the back of the head, between and on either side of which are similar fleshy sensory appendages. Below the lowest appendages small scaly flaps (number varying depending on age) line the back of the jaw. A series of rear-angled triangular crests run down the back from the neck to just at the start of the tailfin attachment, in pairs but often seen folded into a single row. Main wings are broad and bat-like, lacking adornments and sleek, with an additional pair of small triangular secondary wings situated just above the hind legs. Color is nearly solid black though can be tinged with shades of blue, violet, green, or gray, with faint mottled markings visible under strong light. Eyes are luminescent chartreuse green (typically, though some forms may also be blue or deeper green), sometimes edged in various colors.

Fire: Acetylene-laced plasma charges designed to explode on impact, burning a brilliant indigo-violet amongst more familiar orange. Night Furies can control their fire to an extreme extent, able to release small, steady streams to produce coal beds or individual charges. Firepower is extreme, with up to three or four dozen small charges possible, each with the explosive capacity of a land mine. Full-power charges may number a dozen, and can level a four-story building in one blast. Unless targets are moving extremely quickly, this species is also famous for uncanny accuracy, never missing their target. Their fire is also electro-reactive, exponentially increasing in power if combined with static or other sources of electricity such that a charged full-power shot can crater the earth.

Flight: fastest naturally occurring dragon species, able to exceed the speed of sound in short bursts and can fly long distances without stopping at speeds in excess of 300 mph. Under high speed or diving conditions, the ridges of the back and wing alignment create a signature shriek famously noted during nighttime attacks.

Night Furies are extremely rare dragons, not only elusive but also due to the fear mankind has woven around them having been hunted nearly to extinction. They tend to be solitary creatures, though once paired with a mate bond powerfully for life and are rarely far from their partner. Nocturnal typically, the Night Fury is a silent hunter, successful and rarely seen if it doesn’t want to be. They are extremely loyal, protecting those they see as family with their lives, and are one of the only small species that can take on the traditional alpha dragons for their position through the power of their natural fire and the drive of that loyal streak. The ridges on their back and surrounding scales will fluoresce bright sapphire or violet when the dragon issues a challenge, or deems it necessary to intimidate threats, and can often also signal the building of a shot or other energy in preparation for a fight.

Naturally curious and creative, Night Furies are also considered to be one of the most intelligent dragon species in existence. Excellent nocturnal vision and a unique control of sound are also notable, with the dragon able to release high-pitched screams that can incapacitate enemies, and high frequencies are used to echolocate, with their acute hearing able to pick up extreme detail even in tight spaces or long distance. Another trait of this species (more commonly seen in some forms than others, as discussed below) is the capacity to manipulate the outer surface of their scales into highly reflective, light-bending instruments, rendering them nigh invisible to the naked eye. The trigger for this varies from form to form, but typically requires some high input of energy.

These dragons know their capabilities as well, and don’t hesitate to use them wherever necessary. Unfortunately the knowledge of their strength and flexible skills also lend to some individual Night Furies developing arrogant streaks; like people, they have their own personalities and enjoy boasting, or using their fame to get what they want without working for it themselves; commonly, this is seen in very young individuals, and it is typically weeded out by their parents, but if parents are not present other familial influences can also prevent similar behaviors.

The Night Fury as a species is also unique in that within it are several different subspecies, each with a highly unique appearance all its own. The type subspecies (_D. nigra nigra_) is the dark form that gave the species its overall title, and sometimes referred to as “Offspring of Lightning and Death.” Fitting in some ways, as the trigger for this subspecies’ stealth ability is a buildup of electricity, either within the dragon itself or from a direct lightning strike. As the dragon can manipulate this charge at will, it also makes the nominal Night Fury one of the most dangerous creatures alive if angered or threatened as they can on their own produce charged blasts of their electro-reactive fire.

The second subspecies (_D. nigra contradicta_) is sometimes referred to as the Light Fury or Moon Fury. This form possesses a more “soft” build, with a singular fin-like crest running down the back rather than triangular pairs, a longer and more tapered set of secondary wings and tailfins, and typically lacking in the smaller stabilizing flaps on the legs and around the jaws seen in the typical Night Fury. The faint patterns in its scales are painted in shades of white, cream, and light pink with pearlescent tones over top. Their scales are more reactive and easier to convert to their reflective state, and so this subspecies often dives into its own flames to heat up its scales and disappear.

Thirdly is the Wind Fury (_D. nigra venta_), a form unique to the gifted therianthrope guardians that is similar in appearance to an intermediate between the Light and Night Fury: triangular spinal crests but white color, and more slender overall. This subspecies also possesses a pair of small horns between the ears rather than sensory nubs, and as name suggests is famous for its incredible speed; Wind Furies can exceed the speed of sound for extended lengths of time, sometimes multiples of the speed of sound. Additionally, unlike the other two subspecies they do not possess explosive plasma fire, but a unique ethereal “flame” sometimes described as a physical exhalation of life. A catalyst for hyper-reconstruction and rejuvenation, those touched by a Wind Fury’s flames can heal wounds in seconds, restore lost limbs, or even be brought back from the brink of death. This is a highly costly gift however, so those capable of wielding it rarely use it; a Wind Fury that has breathed fire may be rendered exhausted, unable to fly, or even knocked unconscious for several days depending on how long ago the gift was last utilized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, I must begin the Book with my favorite of the dragon species...as always, I would love to know what you think! And, if you think the scientific name picked out fits.


	3. Bewilderbeast -Draco regia

  


Class: Tidal

Size: 1,000 feet in length, 160 feet tall. Wingspan to 250 feet.

Appearance: Moderately built for its size with a cylindrical body supported by four powerful, thickly set legs ending in semi-webbed paws and sharp, curving claws; each leg possesses thick fin extensions along the back that are supported by sharp, spiny rods. The head sits on a short neck nearly as thick as the body, blunt and rounded with a flattened face permitting both of the small, elliptic eyes to look directly forward. The mouth closes in a slight underbite, displaying surprisingly small but extremely sharp teeth. The chin is covered in beard-like scaly tassels that match the great crowning mane of bony protrusions spreading out behind the back of the skull, and immediately on either side of the corners of the mouth extend a pair of massive, curving ivory tusks, growing from the upper jaw below the eyes down and out to point forward. Small protrusions similar to the crown and beard also litter the upper chin and forehead, growing larger down or back to where they join the larger versions. Great bony crests rise up from the back, largest between the shoulder blades and growing smaller down the spine until they form a single row of crests along the tail. The tail itself is as long as the head and body together, thick and smoothly tapering to the tip. Wings are vestigial, triangular in outline and similar in structure to the fins on the legs in being supported by flexible, bony spikes; the main wings are widest at the shoulders, narrowing until they reach the hips where they join with the secondary set in a slightly broader section. These secondary wings also continue in a stabilizing narrow fin along the length of the tail and broaden out into a pair of half-oblong tailfins at the end, all of which held up by protruding spines. Coloration can be highly variable, typically overall shades of white, blue, or grey offset with smoky overtones or reddish and brown hues; highlights of lighter color are most common on the wings and underside, while the tips of all support spines, crests, and protrusions fade to deeper reds, gray, and brown. Eyes are icy blue or red-gray in color, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Possesses stored quantities of super-coolant capable of freezing upon contact with air or water, often with explosive and jagged results. Shot limit is relatively low, up to 8 full-sized attacks without taking time to build up stores again, however each individual attack may produce enough ice to overtake an entire warship.

Flight: As a Tidal class dragon of titan proportions, this species is unable to fly due to the disproportionately small size of the wings. They are extremely agile swimmers however, able to travel great distances in a very short time.

The Bewilderbeast is one of the few species of dragon able to take on the position of Alpha, with a natural ability to sway the minds of smaller dragons via a series of ultrasonic noises and metaphysical manipulation; only a few species match this power. Most use this ability to protect dragons that have not bonded with humans, and will construct massive sanctuaries using their icy breath weapon to house themselves and their subjects. These great homes are often located well out of the way of human habitation, deep within the Arctic Circle or within caves beneath oceanic islands, and are maintained by ever-vigilant reapplication of the long-lasting ice formed by the coolant these giants produce. Typically very gentle in nature, Bewilderbeasts love nothing more than maintaining peace and tranquility in their sphere of influence and rarely even move outside of necessity so as to avoid disturbing smaller species around them. They are also loyal creatures; those who have earned their trust or allegiance are able to sway the behavior of even these ruling giants and have gained powerful allies or protectors. A village that befriends a Bewilderbeast will never go short on food from the sea as the great dragons hunts for all those it sees as under its care, and an attacking force may readily find itself at the bottom of the ocean upon taking even one shot at that Bewilderbeast’s designated charges.

They are the largest species of dragon by weight, though there are a select few others that may be longer; when they were still truly dragons, even the Red Deaths did not match these in sheer size. Extremely rare, only a handful exist, and they are known to live for centuries. A Bewilderbeast may reach mature size within only 5 to 10 years (at a length of maybe 300-400 feet), but true ruling Alphas at maximum size have typically already been around for at least decades, some for even a millennium.


	4. Changewing -Draco caecus

Class: Mystery

Size: To 50 feet in length, typically 35, wingspan 50 feet 

Appearance: Built like an oblong pancake, with a vertically flattened, low-slung body broadest at the chest and narrowing toward the tail and domed upward to the spine. The body is supported by four short, relatively thin legs ending in toes tipped with incredibly long, slightly curved talons. The tail is extremely long and slender, whip-like, without any notable extra adornments. The head is supported by a moderate length, tapered and flexible neck, and is unusually shaped. Rough outline is oblong to ovoid similar to that of an alligator’s snout (slightly more pointed at the nose however), but possesses a pair of curving half-crescent bony extensions that extend off either side of the back of the skull, just below the raised, bulbous rounded eyes. The jaws close in an underbite that exposes various length, narrow and curved teeth that stick outward from the lower jaw, and a fleshy, filamentous-tipped rostral horn curves up between the slanted and elongated nostrils. Right behind the eyes, a pair of extremely long, vine-like feelers are attached, covered their whole length in spade or leaf-shaped appendages in alternate fashion. Similar spade-shaped spinal crests run down the length of the neck, body, and tail as well. Wings are broad but relatively small compared to the body, and roughly triangular, attached along the side of the body and bat-like in structure with one to three leaflike claws jutting off the main joint. Coloration at rest is typically rusty reddish brown to tan, cream on the underbelly; eyes are bright yellow framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: This dragon is one of few species that shoots acid instead of fire as its breath weapon. Composed of iodic acid and myriad enzymes, it is strong enough to burn through organic matter within a mere few seconds, and can even melt metal and softer rocks.

Flight: Typically not a powerful flier, choosing to stay close to the ground where it can camouflage.

Changewings are unusual dragons, rarely seen alone but instead traveling as packs. Their skin has pigment sacs throughout several layers allowing them to change color from their ground state to match almost perfectly any surrounding; extremely good color vision and a natural sense of their environment helps them to recreate not only a myriad of different colors and shades, but also mimic textures alongside. A drawback of this however is that their scales are not as tough as other species so as to allow the pigments to shift and be seen, among many reasons this dragon remains secretive; if it can’t be seen, it can’t be easily harmed. Often acting as mimics, these dragons may copy actions or sounds of other species and even humans that they see around them; they are a naturally curious species and like to try out new things if they think it may benefit their survival (or occasionally just because it amuses them). Their eggs are unusual as well, greenish in color but the shells containing bio-phosphorescent chemicals causing them to fluoresce multiple colors, allowing the parents to easily track them should predators attempt to steal the eggs. This fluorescence is bright enough to be seen at distance especially at night, and is on par with the brilliance of fireflies in number. As eggs are often laid in the crooks of pine branches spread across a forest, a Changewing nesting site may positively sparkle when seen from afar, and should serve as a warning: do not tread. Like most dragons, they are fierce to the point of madness in protecting their young.

Changewings like company, but primarily of their own kind only; to all other creatures they try to remain undetected and out of sight, unless spurred on by their curiosity or out of need. However, in absence of a pack or if found to dwell near other dragons or people that prove amenable, Changewings may adopt flocks of other species or human villages as their own, and if bonded are fiercely loyal to their riders. Curiosity and camouflage within a village can stir up other tendencies too; few people-acclimated Changewings are without a mischievous streak, and like scare pranks.


	5. Shadow Dragon -Draco umbra

Class: Mystery

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 30 feet

Appearance: A species with the typical Western-style build, bearing a pantherine, slender torso with a broader chest than abdomen and supported by four relatively long, slender, sleek limbs. Each leg is unadorned, ending in extremely dexterous paws with digits tipped in thin, razor sharp and slightly hooked claws. The tail is slender and long, tapered evenly and bearing a pair of wickedly curving, sharp-edged tailfins supported by spine-tipped support rods; the curvature of the fins brings the tips to nearly touching at their distal end. The neck is very long and slender but powerful and flexible, supporting a head shaped like that of an arboreal monitor lizard; sculpted rectangular with nostrils situated on the very tip of the snout and a pair of sharp ridges running along the length of each side of the head, one merged with the brow ridge above the narrowly elliptic eye and the other between the eye and upper lip. Jaws close in a very slight overbite, just barely allowing the display of small, curved and serrated teeth. From the back of the skull a pair of long and slender, glossy black and wickedly sharp horns protrude, bearing very slight spiral ridges only just visible at the right angle in light. Down the spine runs a singular row of similar glossy and slender vertebral spines that angle sharply rearward, from the back of the neck to the tip of the tail and largest near the wings and shoulders. A similar smaller set adorns the middle of the forehead. Wings themselves are broad and classically bat-like, but the trailing tips of the support rods extend almost filamentously off the trailing edge of the wing, and a single wickedly hooked claw adorns the main joint. Their structure is relatively light as well, thin and almost ethereal in form. Color is blacker than black, all across, deep enough to seem to draw light into itself, and the eyes are a glowing crimson framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Armed with a unique flame, charged with dark matter and burning with the same vantablack color as the dragon’s scales. The flames often appear edged with deep violet, and instead of giving off light will absorb it, throwing deep shadows and extreme heat into the space around it. Due to its unique nature, when combined with normal fire the Shadow Dragon’s flame will take over it, changing the color to black, and these flames will blaze high or die off at the will of the dragon. No shot limit.

Flight: not a powerful flier, with small and delicate wings relative to its size. However, this dragon rarely needs to fly in order to travel.

The Shadow Dragon is a species unique to the repertoire of the Gifted who have access to draconic abilities, and one of the few species that can truly be labeled as having metaphysical abilities. Able to manipulate on an atomic scale the properties of electromagnetism and matter (as well as, if not especially dark matter), this dragon can completely dissolve into pure energy and dark matter, appearing as a cloud or apparition and traveling through shadows in a dimension not quite of this world. This allows it to be able to spread its reach out far beyond its physical form, touching places and things far beyond the span of its own size and rendering it with strength well above that of a dragon only 25 feet long. This control allows it to darken any space with pitch black shadows by warping and absorbing or refracting light waves in a space, and extend ropes of dark matter that it can control to a great extent, even wielding them through the black fire it produces and generating a force well beyond the strength of the dragon alone. When in the pure dark matter form, no physical weapon can injure this dragon as they simply pass through the ethereal halo it can present as, making it a powerful foe or ally as it must be fully in physical form for damage to be done. After all, how do you kill a Shadow?

The Shadow is capable of converting not just its own body and flames into an ethereal other-dimension, but it can also do the same with other objects it comes in contact with; physical items can be pulled through a seemingly solid wall this way, or other living things transported similarly, thus that a single Shadow might be able to transport dozens of people, dragons, or other animals through shady spots in a landscape across huge distances. Just about everything casts a shadow after all, even a grain of sand, and that is enough for its movement. A unique and often overlooked aspect of this dragon’s capabilities though is the other side of its electromagnetic manipulation. While it can suck the light out of a room with a flick of its tongue, the reverse is also by necessity true: a Shadow can redirect light not only away from, but also to fill a space, meaning the deepest of caves can be illuminated to the brightness of the sun itself using refraction of even a spark’s glow, and an attack may be as likely to blind you with white as it is to confuse you with black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the original inspiration for this dragon came from another fanfic series I read many many years ago (that I've forgotten the name of at this point), it's been modified to a fair extent to fit within the Two Worlds Collide universe. It's also one of the favored dragons my character there uses, for good reason, and a fun one to play with.


	6. Desert Wraith -Draco cerastes

Class: Tidal

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 20 feet

Appearance: A close relative of the Night Fury, with a similar build; slender pantherine body slightly wider than tall and supported by four relatively short, stumpy legs ending in rounded paws tipped with flexible but sharp claws. The tail can be twice the length of the body and head combined, slender and tapering and ending with two pairs of tailfins; both are situated anterior of the tip itself, the first set broadly triangular with one long end the attachment point while the more distal set narrower and almost half-crescent shaped with the short face the attachment point. The neck is short, but sturdy and flexible, supporting a relatively rounded head that is vertically flattened, and thinner than a Fury’s. Jaws close evenly, hiding away triangular serrated teeth, the eyes narrow and elliptical and set forward to just behind the slit nostrils at the tip of the snout. A shallow brow ridge shades each eye, and the back of the skull is ringed in a collar of rear-pointing, triangular-spiny skull extensions that are largest on the upper sides of the head and smallest on either side of the throat. A series of similarly shaped rear-pointing spiny crests runs along the forehead, and then down as vertebral crests along the spine up to about halfway down the length of the tail. Primary wings are long, bat-like but more slender than a Night Fury’s wings and with sharper edge shapes to the segments between the support rods; the leading edge is decorated with a series of small stabilizing spines, and a single large, straight and almost conical spur adorns the main joint. A smaller and narrowly triangular secondary set of wings are attached along their short edge just behind the base of the primary ones above the hind limbs, supported by 4 rods. Coloration is variable depending on form and habitat, ranging from earthy tan, grey, or brown (even rust or maroon tinged) as the main hue and may be solidly colored or patterned with stripes of darker shades across the wings and upper body. Some more coastal forms may take on a bluish tinge. Eyes are yellow-gray, framing vertical ovoid pupils.

Fire: This dragon possesses a special pouch, much like Gronckles and other Boulder-class dragons, that it uses to store large amounts of ingested sand or dirt. This material is then used in defense, being expelled in hardened balls or blinding sprays, earning this species the nickname “Sandspitter.” Shot limit is dependent on how much grit has been stored and the mechanism used.

Flight: As a Tidal Class dragon, its large wings allow it not only to fly well but also swim, the secondary wings and double set of tailfins acting as rudders and providing lift underwater. Its low-slung profile permits graceful and rapid movement in either medium, and extreme agility.

The Desert Wraith, also known as the Sand Wraith in coastal regions, is an ambush species, hunting from underwater or underground. It will bury itself in deep sand and wait motionless for extended lengths of time, picking up vibrations to let it know of passing prey, be it fish or small terrestrial animals, and explodes out of its chosen location without warning. Its breath weapon, while effective in defense, can also blind or stun small prey items and in extreme cases render them immobile, the rough particles and heavy weight of the sand acting abrasively. If subject to a particulate attack too long, the target may even be so unfortunate as to have portions of its skin literally sanded off; in such a state, it is easily overtaken for food or to end a threat. Should the Wraith’s collected sand be compacted into a hard projectile, it can be launched at high speed over long distances and with frightening accuracy as well, exploding on impact or, if hardened enough before being shot, capable of punching holes through tempered steel.

Desert Wraiths are as their name suggests often specialists of sandy deserts such as the Sahara, Namib, or Gobi, however as Tidal Class dragons there are also many populations that are better adapted to life in coastal dunes around the world. If a true desert form, they are adept at water conservation and minimizing energy expenditure, and near the sea their moisture retaining capacities allow them to live in spots saltier than most other large animals can tolerate and so survive even in salt pans or depauperate dune systems. Typically a solitary species due to its ambush hunting style and adaptations to sparse environments, it is also rather shy, preferring to stay hidden than confront danger. Some individuals though are known to develop strong affections and even bonds with people especially if given shelter or food, though they tend to stick with that singular person and avoid all others when possible. But if provoked a Wraith can be lethal, its head and back spines protecting it from attacks and the hard scales required for living in abrasive sand environments nearly impervious to damage by blunt or sharp objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this dragon never showed itself in the films or TV series, I did find a place in my series for it, so though my policy generally is not to use the dragons from the various online HTTYD games if they don't show up anywhere else, this one found a spot in my AU and thus a spot in the Book here.


	7. Mood Dragon -Draco adfectus

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, Wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: Build is halfway between standard Western and Asian dragons, with an elongate cylindrical body supported by four moderate length, powerful limbs ending in dexterous toes and short, sharp claws. The tail is very long and slender, tapered, tipped in the classic draconic “isoscele” triangular adornment. The neck is long and slender as well, flexible, and supports a tapered, roughly conical or triangular head with a narrow snout. Jaws close evenly, rounded nostrils are set at the very tip of the snout, and the almond-shaped eyes are set back on the broader rear part of the skull where they angle forward under a very slight brow ridge. At the back of the skull a pair of short, upward-curving bony horns protrude which taper to fine points, and unusual in dragons the forehead and spinal region are entirely unadorned with spines or crests. The wings are broad and batlike, and bear a single inward-curing claw on the main joint. Coloration is a base of grayish- to golden-yellow, but varies across every spectrum of color depending on the emotional state of the dragon. Eyes are often either a similarly vibrant gold or deeper hazel brown, framing vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: Streams of methane and hydrogen charged flames which can be sustained for many minutes. Shorter bursts may provide a shot limit of up to 30.

Flight: Acrobatic and streamlined, provides great aerial agility as well as flexibility to coil back on itself midair.

The Mood Dragon is a unique species, classified as a Stoker member due to its intense and long-lasting flames as well as its tendency to have a high-strung temper; Mood Dragons might keep to their own when not associated with people, and typically have a very peaceful nature but can be easily provoked with teasing or other obnoxious behavior (at least what the dragon terms obnoxious). Mischievous in nature however when it does decide to socialize with either dragons or people, this species enjoys pranks and deception when it can get away with it. However, often times one is easily able to tell what is on the mind of a Mood Dragon and prepare for whatever it may have planned, thanks to its most unique aspect. Much like Changewings this species can change color via an immensely diverse set of chromatophores in its lower skin layers, but unlike the Changewing which matches its environment as needed, in this case the change is dependent on the dragon’s mood. Most of the time, the changes of color are entirely involuntary as well. When lying a Mood Dragon will turn deep purple; when excited or at rest gold; when relaxed pale blue; shades of green or gray during sadness or illness; and this dragon has a tendency to turn bright red in irritation or pink in flirtation. Should the dragon’s scales turn dark red, or worse fade to navy blue or black, run. In the natural state these colors are used as non-verbal communication for the species, but among other species or people these flashes of the color wheel allow others to read and react to the Mood Dragon as needed for whatever emotion it’s running through at the time.

Mood Dragons are also unique in being one of the few species capable of naturally picking up human languages. Unfortunately, this also tends to help them find riders who share tendencies for practical jokes and irritating others. However, they are fiercely loyal no matter who they bond with and in dire situations will fight ferociously to protect those they bond with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest drawing ever...but then this was a species done with no real references to work with either, as it's a species from the original HTTYD book series modified to fit the Two Worlds Collide universe.


	8. Tide Glider -Draco aestusperlabor

Class: Tidal

Size: May reach 30 feet in length, 35 foot wingspan

Appearance: Reminiscent of the weedy seahorse (only on a much larger scale), this dragon bears a short, ovoid torso from which four small, slender flipper-like limbs protrude, each elongate and oblanceolate in shape and lacking any digits but capable of bending at the “elbow” and “wrist” like terrestrial limbs. The tail is relatively short compared to many other dragons, but powerful and tapered and tipped in a spreading triangular fan of a tailfin composed of several pairs of elongate, fleshy support rods extending well past the end of the fin membrane in a series of weedy tassels. The neck is nearly as long as the tail, but thinner though similarly tapered, and supports narrow, very long head structured somewhat like that of a Nile crocodile with a broader conical rear part narrowing rapidly into the thin and somewhat flat jaws which expand slightly at the very tip. The mouth closes in a slight underbite, displaying short, conical teeth, and valvular nostrils are situated at the very tip of the snout. Small, rounded eyes are set angled forward on the front of the broader portion of the skull, situated within a groove between two ridges. From behind the skull extends very short pair of fin-like frills, from which the bony supports extend on their own to equal half the length of the skull. Down the neck, and sometimes continuing along the spine across the body, is a series of smoothly curved half-crescent crests. Two large, thin membranous wings extend off the body, powered by thick shoulder muscles extending into the base of the wing-limbs; these do not have the support rods extending very far past the wing membrane, unlike the rest of the body adornments. Coloration is variable, from oceanic greens and blues to seaweed browns or rarely even violet, though most typically some shade of aquamarine or teal overlain in gray or brown shades. Eyes (when not covered by the lighter-than-the-body colored translucent secondary eyelids) are typically teal blue, framing circular pupils.

Fire: May spray heated water as a defense, or shots of weak acid spray.

Flight: Able to glide for short distances, but is mainly aquatic, its large wings and wide tail used to steer acrobatically around underwater obstacles but too thin to sustain lengthy flights in air.

The Tide Glider is a shy, skittish creature typically found hiding in offshore caves and which doesn’t like to be disturbed; when approached, their first instinct is to blend with their surroundings, and second to disappear into the depths. The tassels and rods of the tail, head and wings are designed not only to increase maneuverability as they can be flexed and folded at will, but when escaping danger will distract the pursuer and make the dragon appear larger than it is as they all flare out. When at rest and hunting undisturbed, this dragon is incredibly graceful, appearing to dance rather than swim through the water, searching out small fish or sedentary animals on the ocean floor, and among its preferred habitats are near the great kelp forests of the northern and southern hemisphere where food is plentiful and this creature blends right in with the waving seaweed.

Tide Gliders produce a unique substance in their saliva that acts not only as an antibiotic but also as a powerful healing agent, rich in compounds that stimulate the natural bodily processes of blood clotting, infection prevention, and repair of tissue damage (a useful trait if surviving constantly exposed to seawater). Unfortunately, this compound is well known to many healers and tradesmen alike, prompting them to target these dragons to harvest their saliva for healing salves. While of course a dead dragon doesn’t produce saliva, they cannot survive long out of the water (their flipper-like limbs are not truly capable of supporting them and they cannot fly for long) and so captured dragons rarely last more than a few days if not released. Thus, wherever people are these dragons are rarely found, and the few that are, are highly wary of people. Should one find people that are gentle and unobtrusive however, they can occasionally overcome their skittish tendencies and set up homes underneath the docks of local marinas, helping fishermen with their catches and allowing their saliva to be gently harvested on occasion in return for protection from more ruthless hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While originally a dragon borrowed because I liked the design from the HTTYD online games, this one has been at least mentioned in my series and so now firmly fits in that AU.


	9. Doomfang -Draco duratus

Class: Tidal

Size: To 600 feet in length, wingspan to 400 feet

Appearance: Elongate and streamlined with a very Western-style body plan otherwise, with an ovoid body and four powerful but slender limbs ending in dexterous webbed paws tipped with short but sharp claws. The tail is longer than the body and neck combined, muscular and evenly tapered down to the triangular horizontal tailfin at the very tip, the membrane of which supported by 5 flexible spine-tipped rods. The neck is elongate and cylindrical, roughly the same width along its length and supporting a relatively small, moderately conical head, broad at the back and narrowing into a shorter cylindrical snout. Jaws close evenly, hiding the rows of numerous narrow, conical teeth, and the valvular nostrils are located at the very tip of the snout. Large ovular eyes are set slanting forward just behind the bridge of the snout and under a shallow but muscular brow; from behind them at the back of the skull a pair of short, upward-curving conical horns arise which end in sharp tips. Down the length of the neck and body to the tip of the tail runs a series of short rear-curving spines which support a series of wave-like connected membranes to form a narrow spinal fin or sail. Two broad, membranous but powerfully built wings extend off the body, supported by stiff rods and unadorned. Color is typically a medium-shade oceanic blue, lighter on the underside, with azure eyes framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: An extremely powerful ice-spitting dragon, it can produce narrow directed streams of below-zero fluid that can coat an entire armada of ships in ice over 2 feet thick, and can be accurate to distances of more than a thousand yards. Singular shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: With large wings and a streamlined shape, this dragon can be equally at home in water or air, and is the longest flying dragon, only outclassed in overall size by the Bewilderbeasts and Oceanguards in the water or the once-dragon Red Deaths in the air.

The Doomfang is an oceanic legend, extremely fast and maneuverable, and incredibly loyal. Outclassed only by the King of Dragons, the Bewilderbeast, in the water, this dragon at once is beautiful and commands great respect, and is one of few species able to hold the title of Alpha due to its size and strength; occasionally they have displayed the capacity to direct other dragons like Bewilderbeasts can, but as more solitary deep-water dwellers they rarely do so. A loner by nature, this species is often a pelagic creature, roaming the open waters of the ocean and rarely coming to land. It can hold its breath for hours, absorbing oxygen and shedding nitrogen through the water itself in a similar manner to sea snakes, and so may travel unseen for vast distances. At once peaceful but also strong-willed, Doomfangs prefer to generally leave other dragons and people alone, but should they feel threatened or shamed they can fight like an ocean storm. As it is also a strong flier, this dragon can attack from both air and sea as well, and is flexible enough to coil around ships or use its tail as a broad battering ram strong enough to crack sea stacks at their bases.

To contrast though, if a Doomfang is assisted in any way then the helper will obtain a new lifelong friend; while true dragon-rider bonds are rare with this species they will often set up new home territories near the village where their helper lives, and may guard and guide ships that come from that port. Woe to the pirate that attacks a guarded ship too; one shot and these dragons can trap ships in icebergs, or a slash of their tail may shatter one in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dragon adapted from the original book series; this one features quite regularly in my AU as well.


	10. Ampithere -Draco truncatopinna

Class: Stoker

Size: To 80 feet in length, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: Elongate dragon with an ovoid torso notably broader than the rest of the body and lacking legs entirely. The neck is cylindrical and elongate, highly flexible, and supports a roughly conical head with a broader rear half and narrower, semi-flattened snout. Jaws close evenly, hiding sharp needle-like teeth, and the circular nostrils sit just behind the tip of the snout. Eyes are narrow and ovular, set within their sockets underneath a narrow brow ridge and slanted forward on the front of the broader portion of the skull. Around the rear of the head along the back jawline and just onto the first foot or so of the neck sprouts a crowning collar of delicate feathers capable of being adjusted to lay flat or splay out in display. The tail is longer than the neck and body combined, powerful and thick but somewhat tapered, and developing an increasingly dense plume of short ovular feathers starting about two-thirds down its length and culminating in a series of broader, sword-shaped feathers flaring out all along the last few feet in a tail plume. Wings are narrow and long, covered in overlapping layers of uneven flight feathers and bearing each a single, digit-like claw on the main joint; the shape of the wings is roughly similar to that of gliding oceanic birds, but with the additional support rods that birds do not possess the shape can be modified to fit whatever habit is needed at the time. The belly is covered in broad scutes, and the rest of the body not adorned with feathers bears more standard draconic scales. Color is variable, but often oily, iridescent forms of purple, blue or green, with the tail, wings, and collar bearing brighter red and yellow splashes, often notable in display. The eyes are often deep green with yellow highlights, framing vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: Powerful plumes of high-temperature flame, mostly methane based, though the dragon can adjust the composition of its breath weapon to suit its needs. Shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: A thermal glider, its long wings designed to catch air currents to soar at high elevations as well as maneuver around jagged mountain peaks. But, modification of the shape allows the dragon to also execute tight turns or flip around on a dime, or stoop for rapid dives.

The Ampithere is a South American native, typically an inhabitant of high mountain caves, where its feathery coat serves a form of insulation as well as display. Their prime home range is the backbone of the Andes, but also they are occasionally encountered in the high Venezuelan tepuis or table mountains, or the Brazilian plateau. Often high-strung, these dragons will display their feathers at the slightest sign of threat or in an attempt to impress any potential mate or partner, flaring their collar and tail plume while spreading their wing feathers to maximum extent. Continuation of a perceived threat will result in a powerful gaseous shot of flame to the face of the antagonist, and as easy as they are to irritate at times this relegates Ampitheres to having very little interaction with other local dragons or people.

Their mountain homes are often adorned with collected soft materials used for their nests, and Ampitheres will even use their shed feathers incorporated in their decoration. As they maintain the same nesting site typically for life after they fledge fully, a well-established nest may be massive and thick with feathers, moss, fur tufts etc. Pairs will join together early and build their nests together as well, and guard their territory fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired not by HTTYD per se, but by old children's books of dragons and mythology...the classic South American feathered dragon seen in the Dragonology books etc. and adapted for several reasons (not just because it's mentioned/featured in my series) to the Two Worlds Collide AU.


	11. Blizzard Dragon -Draco gelus

Class: Fear

Size: 30 feet in length, wingspan to 35

Appearance: Typical Western style dragon in build, with a cylindrical torso supported by thick, stocky limbs that end in short but dexterous digits and sharp claws; on the inner edge of each paw the “thumb” claw is modified into a larger spike. The tail is thick, tapering, tipped by a triangular but uneven isoscele shaped like a broad icicle and translucent in similar manner. The neck is moderately long and ever so slightly tapered, flexible, and supports a blunt but tapered head with a notably rounded snout. Jaws close in a slight overbite, permitting display of the top row of short but sharp conical teeth, and small, valvular nostrils sit on the top of the tip of the snout. Eyes are fairly large and almond-shaped, set atop the broader portion of the skull two-thirds of the way back, and underneath a shallow but pronounced brow ridge; both the eyes and nostrils are edged in flexible, lengthier scales that are used as guards against blowing snow and ice, and similar broader scales are also found on the edges of the paws to spread weight across snow like a snowshoe. A pair of straight, unevenly surfaced tapering horns protrudes from the back of the skull, with a crystalline appearance similar to the isoscele. A short, sail-like ridge runs down the spine from the very back of the skull to the tail tip, also bearing the same uneven and translucent crystalline quality of the horns and tail tip. Wings are batlike and membranous, relatively short compared to the dragon’s overall size but broad when spread fully, and tipped on the main joint by a single small, spur-like claw. Color is white to pale blue occasionally with lavender highlights (particularly in the crystalline adornments which tend to be darker than the body), with a sheen across the scales producing a frosty or ice-crystal appearance. The eyes are a delicate shade of robin’s egg blue, framing vertically ovular pupils.

Fire: As expected for a dragon with such a name, this creature breathes jets of ice or frozen mist that can coat surfaces in hard ice crystals. A single shot can freeze even boiling water, or drop an 80°F room to below zero. Shot limit of 15.

Flight: Designed for harsh weather, this dragon is a fast flier, riding the air currents of winter storms and able to navigate high winds and tight spaces thanks to its broad, flexible wings.

The Blizzard Dragon is a unique Fear Class species also referred to as the Frost Dragon. Arctic by nature, it hunts in areas of high snowfall and is adept at navigating the blinding blizzards of deepest winter. Hunting by ambush, this dragon can appear and disappear within a split second when snowfall is high, and can create its own mist shrouds and ice obstacles with its breath weapons; the mist is cold enough immediately upon release that it can cause third-degree frostbite on contact. Though the Blizzard Dragon’s scales are naturally tough to protect against driving ice storms, its breath can also coat it with a second layer of ice armor, providing extra protection. Unlike other dragon species, it does not heat up to survive cold temperatures, but can drop its body temperature well below freezing, a natural antifreeze in its tissues keeping it active when nearly any other animal would be hibernating or dead. The large scales on the dragon’s feet can also be spread out to act like snowshoes, allowing it to traverse deep snow fields and thin ice, and they make for excellent shovels, digging tunnels in deep snow to ambush from below or create hideaways for resting.

Blizzards are solitary creatures, and enigmatic with their tendency to vanish at a moment’s notice or blend supremely with icy landscapes; even the various reflective properties of ice can be mimicked by their scales, or the ice they coat themselves with directly. Occasionally individuals will bond with members of the Inuit and other tribes that live in the harsh wildernesses this dragon calls home, but even then tend to maintain a fair distance most of the time, coming when called for assistance but otherwise living on their own. Another factor that keeps this dragon at a distance from other species and people is a secret weapon it wields; while one breath can freeze a room or fill it with ice and snow, the Blizzard doesn’t necessarily have to use its breath as a weapon. Owing in part to its capacity to regulate its body temperature within a tenth of a degree and purposefully drop itself well below freezing, this dragon is also capable of directly projecting that temperature drop to the air around it, a literal frozen pulse. Anger one of these reptiles, and all they have to do is twitch to coat you in frost from a dozen yards away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commonly featured species in Two Worlds Collide, whose inspirations came from several different sources. While there are other purely HTTYD-based ice dragons to be discussed later, this one is a case of its own.


	12. Boneknapper -Draco ossavelatos

Class: Mystery

Size: 80 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet

Appearance: A bipedal dragon with a bird-like torso supported on a pair of massive but slender hind legs, each ending in a trio of huge, angular and bony talons and also sporting a smaller but similarly structured dewclaw. The tail is long, slender, and ending in a broad knob of rough scales and bony projections; the neck is similarly slender and flexible, and supports a roughly elongate oval-shaped skull-like head bearing angular jaws and a supremely pronounced underbite. The lower jaw is broader and more or less ovular, and shows off numerous sharp, knife-like teeth (in particular a pair of lower canines jutting out at the end of each row of teeth), while the upper jaw narrows from the main cranium down to a point at the tip of the snout, with a pair of socket-like nostrils on the upper surface and large oval eyes slanted forward and set between bony ridges on the taller rear portion of the skull. A pair of heavily ridged, twisted and uneven horns extend off the back of the head and taper to jagged points. The wings are membranous and almost tattered-looking with the long support rods extending well beyond the main wing itself, and a bony, hooked claw adorns the main joint. This dragon’s true color is ashen gray-green across relatively soft, pliable scales, but much of the dragon’s body is typically covered by the bones that make up its armor and give it a skeletal, deathly appearance covered in jutting protrusions and spikes along the spine, knob of the tail, and joints. The eyes are a haunted yellow shade, framing vertical slit pupils.

Fire: Billowing, methane-charged blasts that often have flammable pieces mixed in, creating flaming ash clouds. This dragon usually has 6 full-power shots.

Flight: though ragged in appearance, the large wings have powerful muscles allowing for long-distance flight, and due to its size and relatively light build this dragon can carry great burdens in flight.

The Boneknapper is unusual in a number of ways. Most of its extremely soft skin is easily damaged compared to other dragon species, so this odd creature gathers the discarded bones and sometimes scales of other species, arranging and sometimes shaping them in a grisly armor to protect its hide; each bone stays locked in place due to arrangement with other pieces or by being attached to special harder anchor points on the skin. Some bones are required by the dragon for certain functions as well, such as the small Terrible Terror pelvic bone that rests in the chest region of its armor. This bone sits on top of a pressure point which, when pressed by the piece, releases the dragon’s vocal chords from a locked position in order to emit a shrieking, vibrating roar loud enough to be heard for miles. Others are interlocked over the tail knob to produce a jagged bludgeon used in defense as well as mating combat. Often painted as a violent, driven creature with a vengeful streak, the truth is this is often gained from people stealing or damaging the bones that the dragon dedicates its life to gathering in just the right way. If given what it is looking for, the Boneknapper can be very gentle and extremely loyal, much like in the case of Gobber’s dragon George. Typically solitary dragons, they are often found in places with large numbers of sick or aging dragons, which isolate themselves in order to protect other healthy dragons and so they can die in peace, leaving large “graveyards” filled with the bones that the Boneknapper builds its armor from.

This graveyard habitat preference also gives the dragon another reputation, as that of either a harbinger of death (hardly accurate with the naturally amiable nature of the species) or guardian of grave sites. Indeed, a Boneknapper that associates itself with a dragon “end of life” location often will become a watchman for the site, defending those dragons on their last legs from danger and maintaining the site undisturbed (partly for its own personal want of the bones, partly as a tribute to dragons that have passed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the Boneknapper. From Gobber's wild tales to an actual extant species...and featured a few times in the form of Gobber's friend George in the Two Worlds Collide series.


	13. Fireworm -Draco infernalis

Class: Stoker

Size: workers reach 20 inches, queen may exceed 60 feet, similar wingspans to length

Appearance: A low-slung, elongate lizard-like dragon with a slender cylindrical torso supported not by one or two, but five pairs of short, stout legs ending in blunt paws and small but sharp, curved claws. The tail is longer than the rest of the body and thick, tapered, but unadorned. The neck is only just barely thinner than the body but moderately long, and just flexible enough to turn the large, blunt yet tapering head back and forth. Jaws close in a mild overbite, displaying the front and larger of the narrow conical teeth and hiding a narrow forked tongue, and the slit nostrils are set directly on the tip of the snout, above which grows a rear-curved rostral horn. The beady rounded eyes are set just behind this horn on either side of the head. A notable bulging throat pouch is present, and in the case of the queen there is a series of bony projections around the rear of the skull, curving outward and slightly upward like the tines of a crown. Wings are batlike, membranous and with protruding sharp-tipped support rods, and small singular claws may adorn the main joint. The belly is lined with a series of large scutes similar to crocodilians or snakes. Coloration when not alight is dark brown or red to deep golden, with a series of red- to black-ringed yellow spots running down the sides and a similar red streak running along the side of the head from the eyes to the jaw corner. When agitated in any manner, all parts of the dragon begin glowing golden to white hot. Eyes are a luminescent, burning yellow color, the vertically slit pupils obscured by the glow.

Fire: In addition to having skin that can heat up beyond the range of any other known species (exceeding more than 5,000°F), Queen Fireworms also possess a powerful, roiling flame ejected as a cloud of sparks and superheated gases. The shot limit of the latter can be more than 20.

Flight: Wide wings allow for gliding flight, but the elongate body form and numerous legs mean this species is better suited for crawling and underground life; they are cavern specialists.

The Fireworm is a colonial, semi-aggressive species, with colonies headed by the large female Queen, and all smaller workers being male. When aggravated, this species can heat up its skin to temperatures of over 5,000°F, hotter than even Nadder fire. Their scales are the most impervious to heat of all dragon species, and will not melt, but vaporize only when exposed to temperatures beyond 15,000°F. Fireworms will also build upon the heat of other members of their species, burning hotter and brighter when near to each other, and cling to enemies as defense thus causing excruciating burns and, in extreme cases, death by combustion. In the nests, the workers produce a unique gel that has chemically active properties enabling their heating ability, and the Queen also possesses a venom that, while neurotoxic to most creatures, chemically bonds to receptors of fuel-producing cells in Stoker class dragon species and can restart production of flames. Excellent climbers, Fireworms also have prehensile tails, and in a truly ironic manner, the workers have a fear of fire, likely an instinctual reaction to following the queen, who can breathe flames and can use them to direct her workers.

Fireworms are in and of themselves rather shy and flighty creatures, hiding away when they can and preferring to remain unseen and undisturbed, but when in a nest both the workers and especially the queen will defend their home fiercely, from anything that may enter. Aiding the queen however in some way can gain a dragon or human the loyalty and protection of the entire nest, which can be quite a formidable ally.


	14. Timberjack -Draco silvalignorum

Class: Sharp

Size: To 65 feet long, wingspan of 125 feet

Appearance: This dragon is limbless, with a distinct but still slender torso region broadest at the chest and narrowing down into the slender, whip-like and lengthy tail. The neck is similarly long and slender, supporting a surprisingly large, roughly triangular head which is broadest/tallest at the back and narrows toward the snout. The jaws close in a slight underbite and thus display narrow conical teeth that are longest at the very front of the mouth, and the nostrils are elongate and situated on a bulbous expansion just back from the tip of the snout. A beard-like tassel of fleshy appendages hangs from the tip of the bottom jaw. Eyes are large and rounded, situated in bulbs atop the broader back of the skull and pointed forward, and from almost immediately behind them a pair of long, prominently ridged, and curving horns coil back to sharp tips. A row of small, rounded crests runs down the spine from the back of the skull to the tip of the tail. The wings are the most notable feature of this species, broad, membranous, and each one almost as long as the dragon’s entire body (head, torso, and tail) is. They are supported by numerous slender support rods extending off the main wing bone and the body, the main joint bears a singular curved but flexible, large and sharp-tipped claw, and the leading edge of the wing is lined with razor-sharp serrated scales. Coloration is overall shades of brown, grayish, or deep green, though typically dusky red-brown to tan, and the eyes are bright yellow framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Streams of flammable oil, used mainly to light wood on fire. A shot limit of 8.

Flight: Thanks to its large wings, this dragon is a graceful glider, soaring on the lightest of thermals. Despite their broad size they can also travel through forested areas by pulling in their wings close to their body, narrowing the profile dramatically but still maintaining more than enough surface area to stay airborne.

Naturally peaceful creatures, the Timberjack is a woodland inhabitant, occasionally travelling in small packs but often on its own. Its large wings support it on the ground, and can be used as a tent, surrounding the rest of its body. The dragon’s sparse flames are typically used to ignite fires in their naturally fuel-rich homes, helping either to keep companions warm or to start conflagrations that the dragon will then hunt along the edge of or defend itself with. Its wings are regularly preened and sharpened, the leading edge kept sharp enough to cut through a full grown oak without slowing down. This allows the dragon to clear areas for mating displays, hunt in dense undergrowth, or often times to help the companion it has bonded with. Legends have arisen of this species clear-cutting the tops of entire forests as its glides, or slicing armies in half with a sweep of their wings, but these are mostly exaggerations. Dangerous as their razor wings can be, Timberjacks will only demonstrate their ability in great fashion if they feel they or their companions are in immediate danger, and would much rather cut down a tree or two to block and enemy’s path and disappear than level their homes.

Being gentle by nature, Timberjacks will befriend those who are willing to rub down the scales on their backs, one of few places they can’t reach and often need external sources to remove old skin and scales from. These large dragons often find friends in entire villages, as one person spreads word of their likings and the dragon then in turn helps the people to clear land for farming or gather firewood, and keep warm in winter.


	15. Flightmare -Draco phantasma

Class: Mystery

Size: To 29 feet in length, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: This is an elongate and slender dragon with some notable similarities to the Asian Lung dragons and their relatives, with a narrow cylindrical torso supported by four equally slim but powerful limbs tipped with dexterous paws and sharp claws. The tail is long, whip-like and tapering rapidly from the base to the narrow majority, and the neck is also long but nearly as thick as the body, supporting a large bullet-shaped head of similar width. The jaws span the length of the head and close in a very slight overbite, just barely exposing rows of short, sharp teeth. A series of fleshy tapered tassels hang down from the bottom jaw to the throat, the small nostrils are located right at the tip of the snout, and the narrow, ovular eyes sit just behind them beneath the curving rise of a rostral horn nearly the length of the head itself. Folded ridges of skin run across the top of the rear half of the head, and a series of narrow, tapering and wavy vertebral crests run from the back of the neck to the tip of the tail. These crests become softer and larger along near the tail’s end, finishing in a set of tassels that taper to filamentous tips. The wings are membranous and narrow, the supports and tip of the main bone merging into soft fleshy tassels that hang from the trailing edges. A single large claw adorns the main joint. Coloration is some shade of deep sapphire to violet, dotted along the sides and edges of the wings as well as along the edges of the crests and wings in lighter aquamarine or sea green spots or blushes. Eyes are nearly solid light blue, often luminescent and hiding the vertically slit pupils. True coloration may often be hidden however as this dragon fluoresces under certain conditions with bright blue and green light across its whole body.

Fire: This dragon possesses a weak anesthetic neurotoxin which it sprays in an aerosol, used to temporarily paralyze prey or threats. It must use this toxin sparingly, as it only has a shot limit of four.

The Flightmare is a territorial dragon, fiercely defending its home from any and all threats, real or perceived. It has a natural bioluminescence, its scales glowing blue whenever the light is low enough not to obscure it, but the dragon can enhance its appearance by eating certain species of algae and other luminescent plankton from which it extracts the glowing compounds, strengthening its own brightness to the point of blinding enemies. It is especially pronounced during times of _Aurora borealis_, also known as the Northern Lights or Arvindal’s Fire, when a specialized species of algae found in certain freshwater streams across the islands of the north reacts with the light and glows extremely bright whitish blue. While this algae will also cause other dragons to glow as well if consumed as the bioluminescent compounds leak into the dermal tissue, it is the prize food of the Flightmare for the strength of the luminosity it provides, and it will defend the streams with the algae to any extent from intruders. However, if pushed by dragons stronger than it, the Flightmare will avoid fights if it cannot paralyze the foe, as it is designed for maneuverability and its wings are thin, so thin they are semi-transparent.

The Flightmare also possesses, on top of blinding luminescent ability and paralyzing toxic breath, a loud piercing scream it will use to disorient other dragons and scare its prey into shock. Also unique to this species, it does not possess a truly forked tongue seen in most other dragons to some extent. This is likely due to the fact that, unlike other dragons which prey on mainly fish and other animals, this species is a primarily algae eater and cool-weather species that only occasionally hunting slow-moving fish and invertebrates, not needing the forked apparatus to follow its prey’s scent trails or detect changes in heat.


	16. Grapple Grounder -Draco constrictor

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: A serpentine dragon with a long cylindrical body supported on four short but stocky limbs bearing a bony spur (modified dewclaw) on the elbows and back of the ankle, each limb ending in a stumpy paw adorned with 4 long, sharp claws. The tail is extremely long and thickly built but tapering, tipped in a blunt spearhead-shaped isoscele with similarities to the thick tip of a bullwhip. The neck is similarly long and muscular, flexible and tapering up toward the short, blunt rounded head. Jaws close mostly in an underbite, exposing conical teeth along the sides that are largest right at the back of the jaw, but the upper jaw curves down over the lower in a short beak-like shape at the front. The small nostrils are located at the top of the “beak” just below a short curved rostral horn, and immediately below and behind the horn are the angled, ovular eyes below a short but sharp brow ridge. Large bony spikes ring the back of the skull, largest on top and smaller down around the sides, and a series of curving vertebral crests run from the back of the neck to the tip of the tail. These crests are larger, modified into spines along the neck, and much smaller and smoother along the back. Wings are relatively small but broad and sharp-edged, lacking other adornments. The dragon’s color varies little, typically rusty reddish with darker rectangular saddles running down the back and along the outside of the legs, each ringed in white to dark cream borders. Similar patterns may or may not be faintly present across the wing membranes. The eyes are light forest green, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Shoots powerful detonating charge blasts similar to but not as strong as those of a Night Fury, capable of excavating small craters of soft rock and laced with strontium to produce a red color. Shot limit of 15.

Flight: With short wings and an elongate body, this dragon is capable of flying moderate distances but is better suited to a forested or underground habitat.

The Grapple Grounder is the python of the dragon world, its elongate body and powerful muscles giving it great strength, wrapping around prey or foes and placing immense pressure on them in its coils. The large spurs on the legs can be used in defense or to gain purchase in constriction, the sharp points digging in and holding fast, and they are also used to help clear debris as these dragons dig through rock and soil when they choose to burrow, a habit where the strength and sinuous structure of the body also come in handy. Inhabiting areas of dense undergrowth or rocky outcrops, this species’ thin form allows it to weave through tight spaces with ease and burrow with no issue, setting up ambush attacks or hiding in places where predators can’t reach, and should one attempt to bury this dragon it will have no problem bursting back out with a vengeance. Powerful claws and strong teeth also mean heavy defenses, its Boulder Class designation signifying its ability to apply great force in attacks and low likelihood of damaging its weapons.

Grapple Grounders only use their fire as tools or last resort defenses, though the burning red strontium charges pack quite a punch behind them and are blindingly bright at close range. As a species though the Grapple Grounder is not a highly tempered or defensive species, and prefers rooting around in its home habitat undisturbed most of the time. Individuals acclimatized to other dragons or people often readily form friendships and bonds though, similar to the puppy dog-like attitudes of many Gronckles. This species is very useful as an associate as well, sinuous and strong and thus great for helping with construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not seen in the films or TV shows, this game-origin dragon did find a few places to fit in my series, so it gets to have an entry.


	17. Skrill -Draco fulguris

Class: Strike

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan to 40 feet

Appearance: Powerfully built, with a thick ovoid torso supported bipedally by two short, stocky hind legs that end in stumpy paws and several long, thin, but razor sharp talons. The powerful, tapering tail is longer than the main body thick but narrowing to a sharp tip, and the neck is short and thickly built, tapered only just enough to streamline the body. The head is elongate and angular with a conical overall shape, narrowing to a point, the jaws extending nearly the full length of the head and closing in an underbite, exposing a row of small but extremely sharp teeth surrounding a heavily bifurcated tongue. The nostrils small and ovular, situated right at the tip of the snout below the short, curved rostral horn, with the almond-shaped eyes immediately behind the base of the horn. The head is wide at the back, and is crowned by a ring of sharp, narrow spines that nearly encircle the back of the skull from the crown to the throat and are longest at the crown. A row of sharp, iron-rich spines runs down the vertebral column to the tip of the tail, the tail also bearing secondary rows of these spines along the sides. The belly and ventral edges of the tail are also edged in short but sharp-edged bony protrusions that are also laced in conductive metals. The wings are wide, with very long supports extending past the main membrane in finger-like fashion, and each wing bears a massive spike-like metallic claw at the main joint. Color is typically a dark metallic grey with violet highlights forming double rows of spots on the wings, a pair of violet stripes extending from the back of the eyes, and irregular highlights along the body and tail. The eyes are bright yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Capable of storing and redirecting lightning and other powerful sources of electricity such that it can fire bolts at will, with up to 4 full-power shots when fully charged, more numerous weaker shots.

Flight: moderately fast and maneuverable on its own, capable of reaching speeds of 200 mph, and when riding electric bolts can move at multiples of the speed of sound.

The Skrill is one of the most formidable dragons to ever exist. With spines and scales enriched with iron and other conductive metals, this dragon is a natural lightning rod, attracting electricity from any source, however due to its natural affinity for hiding in the dark clouds of violent thunderstorms, often garners energy from lightning bolts. With mild electrokinetic abilities, this species can use its spines to catch and ride the energy from lightning, meaning over short periods of time it can exceed multiples of the speed of sound and travel extremely large distances, though without this supercharge the dragon is a more moderate flier, fast and maneuverable but chunkier than and thereby slower than streamlined species like the Night Fury. This dragon can also redirect and store electricity, able to take over four billion volts of electricity at a time (a higher tolerance than any other species), and fire this same power with incredible accuracy from its mouth at distances of more than a mile. This energy can be stored for extremely long periods of time, and can be called up at will, making this species an unpredictable and formidable foe even in clear skies.

The Skrill is extremely territorial and high-tempered, making it a loner by nature, and is one of the few dragons that can rival Night Furies in ferocity in a fight. They know their strength too, and this can drive it into fierce battles with other dragons, but can also blind it to traps when the Skrill becomes too focused on winning a fight. However, even if injured or trapped, this dragon can stay dormant for decades, the electric energy it harbors maintaining a sort of cellular stasis and even regenerative capacity thus keeping it alive even when frozen, until the dragon is reawakened. Their electric storage ability produces powerful static fields, one of the few things that can give away this master of stealth for those who can pick up on and follow it, but it also allows the Skrill to detect other creatures even in dark clouds or pitch black conditions much in the same way an electric eel uses its fields to detect prey in murky rivers. The only serious weaknesses it possesses are its temper and inability to redirect electricity in water, thanks to the conductive interference of the liquid.

Though ill-mannered most of the time, the Skrill is not always entirely averse to interactions with other species or people; a human or dragon that can match or best one fairly in a fight may, if they don’t incur a sense of revenge, instead gain the respect of the Skrill, and even these dragons are not immune to the callings of curiosity especially where anything metallic, magnetic, and electro-conductive are concerned, so they can be enticed to hang around with flashy objects or electrical tricks. Few Skrills ever bond with people, but when they do tend to pick others with similarly razor-edged personalities or high tempers, meaning a formidable and easily set off pair and a supremely loyal dragon that few can match in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I need to redo the sketch for this; among my favorite dragons for numerous reasons, it deserves a flashy representation in the Book.


	18. Griffin -Draco aquilensis

Class: Tracker

Size: Variable between subspecies, anywhere from 15-50 feet long, wingspan 30-100 feet

Appearance: Built with a panther-like body, broader torso and narrower near the hips supported by four robust but graceful limbs each ending in dexterous paws tipped with large, razor-sharp talons. The tail is thick and of variable length, tapering rapidly beyond the hips but then rope-like and muscular, ending in a spreading rounded or triangular fan of flight feathers. The neck is short, robust, but highly flexible, supporting a head that is angular yet smoothly swept forward in a taper, the upper jaw ending in a keratinous down-curving beak. Nostrils sit at the junction between this beak and softer flesh, and the rounded eyes are set near the top of the head halfway back, angled forward and situated underneath a shallow brow ridge often decorated with linger feathers, giving the impression of eyebrows. A pair of triangular, often downy tufted ears is situated on the back of the skull behind the brow ridge. Wings are very large compared to the body, structured in a bird-like pattern with few if any bony support rods and instead composed of layered flight feathers extending off powerful short limbs. In addition to the flight feathers of the wings and tail, nearly the entirety of the rest of the body is covered in a thick layer of downy to practically fur-like feathers, minus the beak and often scale-covered lower limb extremities. Color is variable especially between subspecies, but typically painted in shades of brown or gray to tan overall, darker shades in patterns along the wings and dorsal base of the tail feathers, while feather tips on the wings, tail, and around the eyes, ears, and throat may be light tan to golden or white. Eyes are deep golden brown, framing vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: No breath weapons known to be used by this species.

Flight: Long-distance glider, catching thermals to soar at extreme heights, and incredibly maneuverable with wings that can fold in any number of shapes to match the immediate need, like many bird species.

The Griffin is one of the few dragons that belong exclusively to the Tracker class, with an incredibly powerful sense of smell and eyesight capable of reading a book at five miles’ distance. The ears are large and maneuverable, allowing them to be turned to face any direction and picking up the faintest sounds even amongst the rush of wind past them. This is a species near impossible to surprise. Though Griffins lack any true fire or other breath abilities, they are a species that can channel some metaphysical abilities, bending gravitational and magnetic fields, and can generate weak holographic images or energy fields, allowing them to still remain on par with larger, more armored species and defend their homes fiercely.

Griffins are powerful fliers, their feathered design allowing them to tweak individual components of their wings and tails and giving them agility that rivals even that of a Night Fury or Stormcutter, and can turn on a dime. They are also incredibly intelligent and have adept digits, able to manipulate tools and can shape their environment to suit their needs. This intelligence also makes them incredibly loyal, able to perceive the personalities of other dragons and people and tell who is trustworthy or not, and it makes them highly social even well outside their own kin. A population of Griffins bonded with people in a settlement may remain associated there for countless generations.

The Griffin is one of the few species of dragon than can truly be said to have distinct and recognizable subspecies rather than just color morphs, varying in size, articular abilities, and color. The largest is _Draco aquilensis magna_, also known as the Thunderbird. When in flight, the massive tail feathers of this dragon combined with large and broad wings give the appearance of an oversize bird of prey, and it is commonly the origin of Native American myths and legends. Others include the European Griffin, _D. a. septentrionalis_, the Oriental, _D. a. propensionis_, and the Siberian, _D. a. arctica_ among others_._ Most are relatively rare and almost never seen outside of isolated mountain pockets (their preferred homes tend to be stony cliff sides and caves that provide vantage points and easy defense), but some like the Narnian Griffin (_D. a. aquilensis_) have become integrated into larger civilizations or local societies and thus have the protection and space to expand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem odd putting this creature often classed as a mythological entity of its own as a species of dragon,but when you think about it, all the traits it has fit: feathers and scales, 6 limbs, a seeming mix of other animals' traits, and a powerful, often "magic"-wielding flier. Plus, I just wanted a way to be able to fit it as a creature my character could become.   
I may have to do another griffin sketch at some point though in order to do this species justice.


	19. Gronckle -Draco magmafactoris

Class: Boulder

Size: To 14 feet in length, wingspan of 18 feet

Appearance: One of the most heavily built dragon species, designed like a series of rounded boulders attached end to end. The torso is broad and ovoid, supported by four surprisingly short, stumpy, but powerful legs ending in blunt paws and equally blunt but strong claws. The tail is a pair of oblong or spherical sections fused together, the larger and sometimes more oblong section situated lengthwise between the torso and smaller more rounded bludgeon tail tip. The neck is very short, supporting a massive near-spherical head with jaws that close in a notable underbite to expose large, sharp and curving conical teeth (two prominent larger “canine” teeth situated at the corner of the jaw). Nostrils sit on the swollen tip of the nose, behind which on the top of the head protrude the bulging rounded eyes. Immediately behind the eyes are a pair of movable, tiny bat-wing shaped ear lobes, and the entirety of the body is adorned with a series of irregularly sized, shaped, and placed scaly lumps from head to tail. Wings are short, membranous, with long support rods and thick muscular bases as well as a single hook-shaped, relatively slender claw on the main joint. Color is variable, but typically among the ranges of earthy or gray-brown, tan, rusty red-orange, or a number of other hues dusted over with a dirty or ashen flush. Eyes are bright lemon yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Various rocks are taken into a specialized pouch and melted, before being combined with heptane to produce globs of lava that can either explode on contact or burn slowly. Typically a shot limit of 6 is produced from one full pouch.

Flight: The short wings are not designed for gliding flight, but instead the powerful shoulder muscles produce an extremely rapid oscillation, allowing this dragon to hover in an insect or hummingbird style fashion. This flight pattern allows Gronckles to fly extremely slowly as well as at a fair speed (though never likely to break any records), make quick 180 degree turns, fly backward, straight up or down and halt on a dime, and even stay in flight while asleep.

The Gronckle is the classic Boulder Class dragon: rough and hard to love exterior, loyal (if somewhat lazy) and attention-hogging interior, and powerful in all things physical. Due to their affinity for minerals to produce their fiery defense and tool, they have powerful jaws that can pulverize granite with teeth to sheer marble, and the process used to produce lava is an extremely effective smelter, able to purify metal ore to an extent that exceeds any industrial means. The famed “Gronckle Iron” is the base metal used to create incredibly stable and stress-resistant alloys. It is a common misconception that Gronckles actually eat rocks; like other dragons they prey on fish and occasionally other small animals, and store ingested minerals in a separate organ.

Thanks to its incredibly thick skin, the Gronckle often uses itself as a living bludgeon, their sturdy tails and armored bodies protecting them from the jarring forces of severe impacts externally and a heavily reinforced and cushioned skeletal structure that ensures the same protection for their internal organs. Thus, built like living stones and structured for collision, they can inflict serious damage on would-be enemies or objects in their way. They can also act like living siege weapons, crashing through walls and barriers without any ill effects, and are often sought out for demolition work in villages that harbor dragons. Among other hidden abilities, Gronckle eggs are known for exploding upon hatching, similar to some other species but in a far more violent manner. They are also easily affected by Dragon Nip, however have a natural immunity to the highly intoxicating Dragon Root tree and thus can be used to remove this noxious plant from sensitive regions. These dragons also have a powerful sense of smell that, while not as strong as those dragons within the secondary Tracker class, allow them to find objects buried underground, or hidden at a distance, and trace uncommon and valuable metals and minerals.

One certainly wouldn’t expect it from looking at a Gronckle on first encounter, but these are the puppy dogs of the dragon world. Wild ones can be quick to snap at intruders or unfamiliar faces (human or dragon), but socially accustomed dragons or ones approached with caution and open palms quickly sidle up to anyone who might give them attention or a good rub on the back, and will follow favored people in herds vying for the closest position and best chance at getting a scratch or handout. And, just like any good guard dog, a Gronckle that senses their friends, family, or riders etc. are in danger or being harassed is quick to come to their defense and will not back down from a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the classic original species...being a living animal still I couldn't have the Gronckle (or any of its other lava-spitting relatives) actually eating rocks, as that would not sustain them in any manner (plus in the Gift of the Night Fury we clearly see Meatlug bringing fish back to her offspring), but there are other ways to manage their abilities in a realistic fashion.  
This and the other original species were of course among my first focuses in serious art attempts; the rest of the species I didn't start working on until the TV shows and sequels began coming out, and the notion for a real Book of Dragons started developing (the first idea of course came after the Book of Dragons short was released).


	20. Hackatoo -Draocsicsecuris

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan to 25 feet

Appearance: A strange species indeed, with an elongate cylindrical body supported by three sets of stumpy legs ending in dexterous paws and short but sharp claws. The tail is thick near the body but tapers rapidly after about halfway down its length, and bears a series of long, sturdy bony spikes along the side of the tail in the thicker base (longest spikes are closer to the body). The neck is strangely proportioned, very long (nearly equal to the body) but thickest about a third of the way behind the head and narrowing either direction. The head itself is roughly cylindrical in shape, with the jaws closing in an underbite to expose short conical teeth and coming to a sharp edge at the tip of the snout. The lower jaw expands in a slight downward curve at the chin, while the upper jaw bears a rostral bump just below and behind which sit the nostrils. Rounded eyes sit near the back of the head just above the end of the jawline and underneath a pronounced ridge that curves back and down toward the neck. A series of increasingly large vertebral crests rise up from the rear of the skull down onto the start of the neck, curving forward and flat with blunt an unevenly shaped ends. Starting just behind the wings a series of forward-curving, short bony spikes also rises from the spine, largest above the hips and continuing toward the tip of the tail. Wings are relatively narrow and membranous, otherwise unadorned. Color is highly variable, with a base shade of tan to slate blue with darker orange/red or icy to deep sapphire blue stripes or blotches that cross the dorsal surface of the body and tail or run in lines along the sides, as well as adorning the trailing edges of the wings. Similar stripes or spots also run along either side of the neck. Eyes are grayish to cream in color, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Hydrogen and methane charges, can be shot from a distance or produced in a constant stream. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: designed for low-elevation gliding or weaving through forest, otherwise built for clambering over uneven terrain.

The Hackatoo is an odd dragon, one of few sporting more than two pairs of legs, and it is somewhat reckless in nature with a very strong “attack first, ask questions later” type personality. It uses both the powerful spines on its tail as well as its razor sharp snout as defense, the thick neck holding powerful muscles that help move the head at extreme speeds, able to slice through wood with ease and dent most metals. This dragon also uses its snout to gather wood of just the right size for fires or building nests, and the deep-set eyes are protected from shards by ridges like eyebrows anterior to and above them. Uniquely, its eggs have extensions that dry upon exposure to air that allow them to hook onto surfaces, preventing them from rolling out of the nest and possibly for defense of the egg. A woodland inhabitant, this species is rarely without lumber to harvest too and tends to build its nests and other display or defensive structures as large as the surrounding forest permits.

Hackatoos are impulsive creatures, prone to unpredictable actions and, while harmless to those it calls friend, is nearly impossible to get a handle on when up against one in a fight. Like many other Sharp class dragons they have a high regard for themselves and their appearances, and regularly spend lengthy periods of time sharpening their claws, spines, and snout, to make sure all are in perfect shape. If one can manage to befriend a Hackatoo, it can sometimes be possible to curb the indignant and unpredictable habits of this species by providing tasks or challenges for them to complete, and often those tasks can easily be directed toward helping gather wood and cutting it to size for fireplaces or to construct homes and other buildings with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another game-derived species that found a place in the 7th book of the Two Worlds Collide series.


	21. Hobblegrunt -Draco communicoloris

Class: Stoker

Size: To 20 feet in length, wingspan to 25 feet

Appearance: The Hobblegrunt is a bipedal species with a long, slender build; the torso is cylindrical but broader in the chest and supported by a pair of powerful but slender and relatively long back legs ending in broad paws and sharp talons. The front limbs are much shorter and more slender, their paws short but with longer razor sharp claws relative to their size. The tail is more than twice the length of the body, thick but tapering gradually to the tip, and the last few feet are adorned by a single vertical sail-like fin on the dorsal side, roughly crescentic in shape and held up by long, sharp-tipped support spines. The neck is slender, tapering, relatively long and very flexible and supports an ovular, somewhat vertically flattened head. Jaws close in an underbite thus exposing long needle-like teeth, and the upper jaw bears a rear-curving and slender rostral horn underneath which sit the nostrils. Eyes are rounded and sit halfway back on the upper sides of the skull, bulging out slightly and angled forward. From the back of the skull extends a large, fan-shaped movable membranous crest that can be folded to lay flat along the neck or expanded into a great flare, and the support rods extend out to sharp-tipped spines. A series of slightly curved narrow triangular crests rise from the spine from the back of the neck all the way down to the sail on the tail tip, growing narrower and more spine-like toward the tail. The wings are very broad, membranous, with the tips of the support rods extending in filamentous tassels well beyond the main membrane edge, and the main joint bears a single large hooked claw. Coloration at rest is a light olive green hue dotted in darker forest green spots across the whole body, the belly cream or yellowish. Eyes are a pale yellow shade, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Ethane-charged gas that can be shot out at great length, and this dragon has a moderate shot limit of 13.

Flight: A glider, with large wings providing lift, and somewhat maneuverable but more likely to use color displays to avoid confrontation.

The Hobblegrunt is an oddball in the Stoker Class with a number of unique features. Like Mood Dragons they have the ability to rapidly change color based on their emotional state or the messages they want to convey, with green being a relaxed state, yellow with green spots a sign of excitement, purple with blue spots showing curiosity or anxiety (determined by the shade of color), and red with deep teal spots when angry. These colors are recognized by other dragon species as well, so this species acts as a heads-up to other dragons and can change their mood as well, other dragons going calm when the Hobblegrunt is calm etc. Thus this species often acts as a guard in multi-species nests and moderator when squabbles arise, especially as not many dragons will contend with one when they get pissed off.

Hobblegrunts also use their frills as their main communication signal, the colors flushing most brilliantly on the cranial and tail crest and guttural vibrations translated into fluttering movements that other dragons react to. The cranial frill is also a uniquely developed sense organ, laden with electroreceptors, pheromone sensors, and pineal-type glands that can detect motion and changes in light intensity as well as the magnetic fields of other organisms and their moods. This allows the Hobblegrunt to move even in complete darkness and sense other organisms even without sight, and the dragon can react to approaching threats more quickly than nearly any other dragon (another reason this dragon acts as a signal to other species). The tailfin is similarly sensor-riddled, but not as heavily. Sneaking up on a Hobblegrunt is nearly an exercise in futility unless you can cover your presence perfectly to match your surroundings (hard to do when each creature’s magnetic field is unique to its own metabolism and heart rate).

These dragons are classed as Stoker species due to the broiling gaseous flames they can produce as well as their extreme sensitivity to emotions, but unlike many other Stokers, they are a relatively placid dragon, using their displays to divert hostile reactions and avoiding hot tempers that they know cannot be fixed easily. They enjoy other individuals (human or dragon) that are naturally protective or placid, and readily bond and associate with said individuals. They similarly try to comfort those individuals when they sense their companions are stressed, and when provoked to react violently do so with pointed precision to defend themselves and their family.


	22. Hotburple -Draco ferrocomedentis

Class: Boulder

Size: 19 feet long, wingspan of 17 feet

Appearance: Color overall is rusty orange overcast with brown, but overall a lighter coloration than the Gronckle.

A bulky, rock-like dragon very similar to its closest cousin the Gronckle (some consider them subspecies of the same species) but with a flatter design on all parts. The body is roughly ovoid and broader than tall, supported by four short, stumpy but very muscular legs ending in blunt paws and short but sturdy claws. The tail is divided into two ovoid segments, the one nearer to the body larger and more elongate than the more rounded, overall spherical section. One might say this species doesn’t possess a neck, rather just a massive, flattened ovular head that swivels right off the front of the body. Jaws close in a slight underbite exposing sharp, curving and sturdy teeth, and the nostrils sit just on the side of the shallow rostral bump at the tip of the snout. Eyes are relatively small and rounded but bulbous and extending out of the skull, and set about halfway along the length of the head, just above the mouth where the head flattens out and angled forward. Even with them near the back of the skull is a pair of short wing-like ear lobes. The lower jaw and entirety of the rest of the body are adorned with small rounded wart-like protrusions, notably larger and more evenly sized on the distal section of the tail like the knobs of a mace. Wings are fairly small, though larger than those of a Gronckle, membranous and supported by thick limb bases, and with a short thorn-like claw on the main joint. Typical coloration is rusty orange or greenish with a brown overcast, sometimes leaning red, with a mottled circle pattern of light and dark shades across the wings. Eyes are bright yellow to orange, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Metal-based magma projectiles, with a shot limit of 6.

Flight: Powerful wing muscles allow this dragon to hover expertly, moving in any direction with ease, but not quickly; this is often referred to as the laziest of all dragons, regularly sleeping while in flight.

Hotburples are the couch potatoes of the dragon world, rarely ever walking anywhere but instead hovering until they land, in which case they generally drop to the ground and fall asleep. They are also more capable of staying aloft for great lengths of time while asleep than their cousin the Gronckle is, and they have extremely high stamina in order to manage such a feat, ironically. It is not uncommon for a Hotburple to be encountered literally in the middle of nowhere sleeping like a log while floating several hundred feet in the air, pushed by accidental shifts of its wings or air currents around it. When not constantly acting dead to the world though Hotburples tend to be found in a rather specific environment, mountainous slopes containing rich veins of metal ores. Like their cousins Hotburples also take in earthen material to produce their firepower, but due to their thinner and more evenly shaped teeth this species tends to prefer softer metals rather than rocks and crystals of any old kind. This makes their fire more dangerous however, as molten metal flows easier than rock and is more likely to enter crevices where it can burn without being put out and reach places regular magma cannot. This also makes them extremely efficient at purifying ore, the molten metal extremely strong and versatile once cooled and worked, and Hotburples have powerful scenting capabilities allowing them to locate areas with high metal density and making them invaluable to those of the mining profession.

As one might expect with their snore-rich behavior, the Hotburple is not exactly what you would call an aggressive or violent dragon. Disturbed from a peaceful slumber (which is most times), they can occasionally give short, toddler-like tantrums and pouts which are often tempered by their lack of will to actually get up to show their displeasure, but more often than not they’ll soon calm enough to begrudgingly acknowledge whoever has disturbed them, and complete the task asked if that is the reason. Smelters may often have a designated Hotburple sleeping spot next to their forges so they can simply nudge their companions for a shot of new material to work with or relight a forge fire. They are also great snuggling companions for staying warm on long winter nights. Once a Hotburple has bonded with someone though, they can occasionally show extremely loyal, severely protective streaks as well just like the Gronckle. Harm its family, and you might very rapidly find yourself covered in molten metal or simply flattened by the dragon dropping on you from a great height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happier with the other drawing I made of "Grump" more than this one (for many reasons), but unfortunately that sketch is of the original drawing board rendition. The species seen in the film after all doesn't have massive snaggleteeth sticking out everywhere.


	23. Lightning Blazer -Draco clavaefulguris

Class: Mystery

Size: 40 feet long, wingspan to 65 feet

Appearance: A broad ovoid torso, narrower toward the hips, supported semi-bipedally on a pair of thick, powerfully built hind legs that end in paws bearing a trio of strong toes and wickedly curved claws, as well as a similarly curved dewclaw higher on the heel of each paw. The tail is as long as the body and equally thick, tapering rapidly however down toward the narrow tip which sports a pair of narrow, jagged bolt-shaped tailfins. The neck is long, less tapering and more narrow overall, supporting a slender angular head that sports a broader base and nearly parallel jaws that close in a slight overbite, just barely revealing the rows of small, but needle-sharp teeth. Nostrils are slits set at the very tip of the snout, and the narrow, tapered elliptical eyes are set just down from the top on the sides of the broader back of the skull, angled forward and situated below shallow but sharp brow ridges, and from the top of the very back of the skull a pair of horns that match the tailfins extend out, narrow and jagged with hard prongs and sharp tips. No adornments mark the spine like most dragons, but the wings are unique, broad and membranous but stretching out and ending not in a single flaring tip but split into sometimes two, usually three individual tips each supported by a separate rod, as if a trio of wings had incompletely fused together. A single small, bony spur adorns the main wing joint. The primary coloration is a deep sky to oceanic sapphire blue, streaked by narrow, jagged spidery lines that run across the hide in all directions. The underbelly and underside of the bases of the wings and legs are also light cream to off-white, and the horns and tailfins are often pure white. Eyes are golden-yellow, framing often perfectly round pupils.

Fire: Does not have a true breath weapon, but wields an incredible array of electrokinetic and electromagnetic abilities including the capacity to bend electrical currents in any direction and absorb and convert energy from other sources. No shot limit, but can only generate a few million volts itself.

Flight: Incredibly fast and maneuverable, this dragon also possesses the unique ability to convert itself into pure electricity, allowing it to travel at nearly a dozen times the speed of sound, faster even in short bursts.

The Lightning Blazer is a close relative to the Shadow Dragon, visible as both of them have similar capacities for wielding variants of pure energy to an unprecedented level and are taxa not typically actually found as individuals in the natural world but accessible forms to the draco-morph gifted individuals and powerful weapons thereby. This species is limited to generating only a few million volts from its own muscles at a time and can be easily depleted due to the exhaustive cost of doing so, but like the Skrill can store electricity from other sources and therefore can channel up to 5 billion volts or more at a time so long as it has something to sap energy from. A true electrokinetic species, the Lightning Blazer can direct electricity in any manner it wishes as well (something the Skrill cannot manage), channeling it to specific targets even thousands of feet away or creating energy fields that can be worked to act as force fields, electromagnetic tools, and even holographic images. Electric bolts can also be bent in order to create defensive displays or intimidation effects.

The Lightning Blazer takes electrokinetics to another step as well, capable of converting matter itself into electric energy, so that the dragon can travel as pure bolts of energy. In this form it suffers almost none of the constraints of regular airborne objects, and so can move at speeds that rival the satellites that orbit our skies at thousands of miles an hour. This form of travel can be tiring however, and so the Lightning Blazer can move incredibly fast for short periods, but unless drawing from an external power source the dragon can only travel at about twice or three times the speed of sound for long distances. Should it have access to an external energy fuel however, the Lightning Blazer could theoretically circle the earth in less than a half hour.

This electric conversion capability extends to any forms of energy and matter as well, the dragon able to utilize any energy source nearby, even nuclear or volcanic thermal releases or even the electromagnetic pulses of solar flares when they pass. It can dissolve any form of matter into electricity so long as it can touch that object as well, a useful tactic for travel when this dragon has company or must carry large objects for any distance. Just like carrying itself over great distances though, the more it carries with it in the journey, the more energy it must have access to or the slower it will move. Not that many things can interfere with this dragon’s travel though, lest they be electrocuted or merely pass through the halo of energy that is all that is physically present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely need to redo the sketch of this entirely at some point...


	24. Mist Dragon -Draco caligo

Class: Mystery

Size: To 25 feet in length, wingspan 35 feet

Appearance: A classic Western-style species in build, this dragon has a streamlined ovoid body structure supported by four long and slender but powerful legs each ending in dexterous paws and short but sharp, curved claws. The tail is nearly twice the length of the main body and rope-like, gently tapering, and adorned at the tip by a pair of thin, rear-sweeping tailfins that taper to narrow tassel-like tips. The neck is of moderate length and slender but muscular, highly flexible, and supports a roughly conical head that slopes smoothly forward to the rounded snout. Jaws close in a slight overbite but do not display the conical teeth within, and the nostrils are small and set directly at the tip of the snout. Eyes are almond-shaped and relatively large, set near the back of the head under shallow brow ridges and angled forward. From the rear of the head a pair of fleshy, oblanceolate and maneuverable ear lobes extend, in line behind the eyes. No special adornments are found along the spine; wings are extremely broad compared to the body, membranous with specialized turbulence-reducing scales along the leading edges, and with a graceful curving profile when fully open. A single spur-like claw adorns the main joint. Coloration is subdued and soft, consisting of mottled, wavy and sinuous lines and blotches of light and slightly darker gray intertwining with each other across the entire body, sometimes flecked or streaked with nearly equally faint markings of blue or white; each scale also possesses light-scattering properties that further break up both the pattern and thus the dragon’s outlines. Eyes are similarly a light misty blue-gray color, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: A highly unique breath weapon, able to release either a concentrated nucleating catalyst that produces thick, massive cloaking fog banks or vaporous flames that float and spread like fog. As both are long lasting, shot limit is low, at around 6 per ability.

Flight: The soft, curving features of the dragon reduce drag and thus sound production in flight, allowing this species to glide almost completely silently, undetected even at close range.

The Mist Dragon is an expert at stealth, its ethereal coloring rendering it invisible in thick mists or fog, and its ability to create its own fog banks allows it to travel nearly anywhere otherwise undetected. A single shot of this dragon’s nucleating breath can cloak an area of roughly five square miles once fully spread, in a cloud thick enough to obscure vision further than five to ten feet. In low visibility conditions like this, the dragon uses a unique high-pitched echolocation to navigate, much like its distant relative the Night Fury, only the sound is at a frequency too high for most other animals to hear. As a result, its ears are extremely sensitive and can pick up the slightest noises from other creatures around it as well, letting it hone in on prey, avoid or prepare defenses against antagonists, or pick up shifting winds that might break up its cover or signal approaching storms (an equally cloaking environment for this species). However, it also results in a weakness in that loud, especially high-pitched noises can disorient or temporarily incapacitate this species.

Mist Dragons are also especially dangerous when they release their flame. The fire has an appearance like that of willow-the-wisps, translucent and weightless, and as it is often used in conjunction with fog is uniquely chemically composed such that it cannot be put out by water. A single shot may burn in the air, spreading to cover a volume equal to that of two football stadiums, for up to five minutes, and provides the dragon an effective defense or escape, as well as a unique trapping method, encircling prey with the fire before entering the flames itself. With its sound-dampening scales, there are few things sensitive enough to hear its approach either.

This species is a secretive, shy creature, hence the abilities it wields, but very loyal and fierce when it needs to be and often found in bonds with other lonesome, silent souls. Lightly built and stealthy, Mist Dragons rarely lose their fights, even against much larger foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An original creation of my own for the Two Worlds Collide Series, its abilities are often utilized by my character.


	25. Mystique -Draco incognitis

Class: Mystery

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan up to 50 feet

Appearance: Sturdy build, with a thick pantherine torso and stocky, powerful legs ending in blunt paws tipped in short, rounded claws. The tail is longer than the body, thick and tapered, and tipped with a pair of wide, nearly rounded tailfins that form two halves of an oval and are supported by 3 flexible support rods. The neck is short and thick but flexible, supporting a roughly ovular head that tapers slightly from the back to the snout. Jaws close evenly, hiding the rounded, but serrated teeth. Nostrils are small pores set at the very tip of the snout, and the eyes are ovular, set near the back of the head near the top of each side of the skull and just below a shallow ridge that runs further forward toward the nose. At the back of the skull just on either side of the midline, a pair of short, tapered horns emerge, curving slightly downward and decorated in shallow ridges. A set of rounded, short bony protrusions run down the back along the spine from the base of the skull to just in front of the fins on the tail. Most impressive of this species’ traits however are the wings: two sets, both of equal size and one set slightly behind the other, giving this dragon a total of eight limbs. The wings are membranous and batlike, similar in structure to species like the Night Fury, and gracefully curved with blunt-tipped supports that do not stretch beyond the edge of the membrane. Each wing bears a single thin, outward-pointing claw at the main joint. Color is unique among dragons, shades of pale cream, peach and pinkish red blending across the body, with nearly neon highlights of yellow, blue, and green running down the front of the wings and sides of the tailfins. Eyes are pale yellow, framing large rounded pupils.

Fire: Charged with copper chloride, this dragon’s flame burns bright sapphire blue, and can be breathed in a stream or shot as long-distance charges. Shot limit of 12.

Flight: The four wings of this dragon provide it extreme maneuverability as well as making it adept at hovering in place. Fully expanded they also allow this dragon to glide effortlessly over long distances, catching thermals with equal skill to those great gliders the vultures and albatrosses.

The Mystique is a dragon that truly earns its name: secretive and intelligent, rarely seen but extremely knowledgeable of the world. They are background characters, with propensities to observe and explore but keep well out of sight, and as a species are highly uncommon. Mystiques like to inhabit dense forests or high mountain regions, places they can watch the surrounding world from but remain undetected. As they are scholars and curious by nature, these dragons are not aggressive or hostile, and if coaxed from hiding are very friendly and open to those they deem trustworthy; nothing intrigues a Mystique more either than a mystery to solve or new stories, objects, or creatures they have never seen or heard, so they will often show up more commonly near trading routes to learn about those passing by and what they carry. Relatives of the Night Fury, a relaxed Mystique also has a playful side to it and will occasionally join in games or competitions in villages that they become accustomed to. They rarely bond, but often guard their local villagers or peaceful travelers through their territory.

The Mystique is also a fierce opponent if angered. Their unique cerulean fire burns at high temperatures and these dragons know how to wield their weapon to the greatest effect, storing it only for use when it will have maximum impact against an opponent and using it in the manner that will be most effective, be it a boiling stream, distant explosive charge, or blinding flash they can attack from behind. As they tend to watch other animals and people and learn as much as they can about each species or individual they come across, they tend to also pick up knowledge of different species’ weak points rapidly and can also adapt even close-quarters fighting techniques to suit themselves (even the many forms that humanity has developed; an eastern Asian Mystique may well have the capacity to perform its own draconic version of kung fu or karate as a defense, for example). These dragons are also theorized to be able to utilize certain metaphysical abilities such as electromagnetic or telekinetic manipulation, but it has never been proven due to their reserved nature and tendency to use the most drastic defenses as their last resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first dragon species I developed myself for the Two Worlds Collide Series, and the very first dragon encountered in that series. And, as I began writing those books long before HTTYD2 came out, so the idea of a four-winged dragon (even if it gives this species 8 limbs instead of just a modified 6) developed separately.


	26. Deadly Nadder -Draco clavolaculatrix

Class: Sharp/Tracker

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: Bipedal and birdlike, this dragon balances a muscular body with an especially broad chest atop a pair of stocky, powerful legs ending in broad paws tipped with razor sharp talons. The tail is thick and tapered, especially narrow in the latter third and lined with rear-pointed venomous spines across the surface. The neck is narrow but strong, highly flexible to support a head that is large and rounded (almost spherical). The mouth sports an underbite near the back of the jaw, but a notable beaklike overbite and large, curved teeth that stick out along most of the length of the mouth. A single large, curving horn rises from the tip of the snout on either side of which the rather massive flaring nostrils open at the base, immediately behind the horn near the top of the head the round, somewhat bulbous eyes stick out and angle slightly forward. To the rear of the skull a crown of movable spines extends, longest near the top of the head and increasingly smaller toward the bottom of the throat. A row of matching spines also runs down the spine from the back of the neck to join those on the tail. Wings are moderately thin and membranous but with the membrane only just attaching to the side of the body unlike many other species. The support tips extend well past the membrane to give a somewhat ragged look, and a single outward curving claw is positioned at the main joint. Color is highly variable, often mottled with blue, yellow, orange, violet, green, or red across the body, the two main colors of any one dragon often forming bands on the tail and bordered rings on the forward wing membranes. Shades of yellow, blue, red, and green are the most common. Eyes are bright yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Magnesium charged flares can burn in excess of 5,000°F, and there is typically a shot limit of 6.

Flight: Extremely high stamina allows these dragons to fly for very long distances without tiring, and they are very agile on land as well, utilizing the hooks on their wings to help them swing around corners and fluttering their wings to maintain balance on precarious perches.

The Deadly Nadder is primarily a Sharp Class dragon, bearing a set of erectable tail spines laced with neurotoxic venom that can be launched at will simply by a whip of the tail. Spines can be released either singly or in groups, with impressive accuracy (bulls-eyes are not uncommon at more than 50 yards when practicing). They can also be rattled together to create a warning sound to intimidate opponents, the muscles under the skin contracting and relaxing at rapid rates to draw both the tail and crown spines across each other in rasping notes. These dragons possess extremely keen vision, hearing, and a sense of smell powerful enough to track scents for distances of up to 100 miles or more (hence the larger nostrils). Naturally alert, Nadders are often also very observant creatures, fast learners and extremely aware of their appearance. The former trait means they are easy to train or socialize into a human culture, though the latter trait causes these dragons to be equally dutiful at preening and very vain, and so are easily angered if their appearance is slighted or insulted in any way.

The Deadly Nadder has the hottest of all breath weapons in any dragon, the temperature exceeded only by the skin of the Fireworm. This fire can melt metal in seconds, and has even been known to burn through rock, the magnesium traces in the flame making it impossible to put out using water and also making it extremely bright, a single shot able to blind if in a dark location. Small, successive shots can create a strobe effect, a difficult defense to work against.

Deadly Nadders are picky eaters, in the same manner as they are vain. While they will eat fish, they prefer foods such as chicken, turkey or other fowl, as this slightly leaner food keeps them thin and fast (and it may be partly a social notion, that birds will keep them bird-like and well-kept). Highly social, if not found in relatively large flocks then these dragons tend to be found around and become extremely loyal to their human companions, fighting to the death to keep those they care for safe, and in terms of strength of companionship may be second only to the Night Fury (if only because they carry a greater tendency to develop multiple bonds that they associate regularly with). They are also energetic, ready to play or train at a moment’s notice and especially love games of fetch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the "original six," a classic favorite and regularly featured in both the film and my series.


	27. Monstrous Nightmare -Draco incendicutaenis

Class: Stoker

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: Low-slung and elongate, this dragon bears a narrow torso supported semi-bipedally by a pair of lean, powerful legs, each tipped with four very long, sharp talons and a single equally sharp dewclaw spur. The tail is long and whiplike, tapering evenly along its length and decorated by a single sinuous vertical tailfin designed like jagged flames that arises from the joining of the back sails; this fin is tallest along the rear third of the tail. The neck is also long and thin, but similarly powerful and flexible, holding up a head nearly 5 feet long. The head is shaped similar to an alligator’s with an overall flattened ovular shape but sporting a strong underbite that bares large and conical, protruding curved teeth (notably larger singular “canine” teeth jut upward about a third of the way back from the tip of the jaw). A single thin and filament-tipped rostral horn juts up and back from above the long, slit nostrils, and the eyes are rounded, large, and bulbous, protruding out from the top of the back of the head, facing forward. A distinct ridge runs from each down the snout to the back of the rostral horn, and a double pair of curved, ridged horns taper to winding points from the back of the skull immediately behind the eyes. A series of flame shaped sails runs down the neck, splitting into two rows and growing larger on the back, and rejoining at the tail where they form the sail, and the back is notably covered in plate-like rectangular scales. The wings act as front limbs, foldable like those of a pterosaur and when spread are wide and almost paddle shaped with somewhat ragged edges thanks to the long supports protruding past the main membrane edges, with two or three large and flexible talons at the main joint of the wing. Color is highly variable, but typically shades of red or orange striped with black; less commonly shades of green, purple and multi-color may be found. Eyes are bright yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Sprays a fluid substance laced with kerosene and other flammable components, so fire flows rather than billows like other gaseous weapons and is extremely hard to extinguish with water. A similar substance is also exuded from pores on the skin. Shot limit is up to 15.

Flight: Fast and maneuverable, with wings able to flare widely to provide powerful surges of air in an attack and the slender body providing easy pivoting capacity in midair.

The Monstrous Nightmare, like many Stoker class dragons, is high tempered and arrogant, with a tendency to strike out before analyzing situations fully; it’s not uncommon for them to erupt into arguments or even brawls with other dragons or human associates over the littlest things. However, it is well equipped to deal with repercussions of these decisions, with plated armor scales and a highly dangerous flame weapon that behaves somewhat uniquely compared to most other dragon species and the ability to ignite its skin with a similar compound, a living firewall. This ability can be utilized multiple times in a fight as well, so long as the dragon has the reserves to continue producing the kerosene gel through the pores between its scales. They are also strong animals, lean muscle allowing this sinuous creature to land powerful blows with its wings, tail, talons, or of course a bite from their massive jaws.

Uniquely, Monstrous Nightmares are also accomplished swimmers despite their aerial preference and fiery characteristics. While this hinders the dragon’s flammable attributes (their fire can’t be very well put out by water, but it certainly also can’t be lit when already wet and washed away, they can dive and swim quite readily, the long tailfin and wide wings providing great purchase underwater. Large talons on the hind legs and wings allow this dragon to be adept at climbing as well, scaling rock walls and hanging upside down with ease. More often than not, they can be found lounging on high cliff ledges more easily reached via a rock climb than flight when they’re feeling lazy.

The Monstrous Nightmare requires a lot of tact when working with it. They anger easily and often love to be stubborn just so that their riders or “friends” get as pissed off as they do, but are also fiercely protective of their companions. A gentle hand is needed to gain trust, but a firm resolution is also required when they act up, maintaining boundaries and unwavering around them. A secret that can occasionally be utilized when nothing else gets through, however, is that Nightmares have an odd pressure point activated when their heads are rapidly twisted to the side and held in that position against the ground, rendering the dragon passive and pleasant. It may be difficult to use when the Nightmare is on fire however, unless you are also fireproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the "Original Six," and a particularly fun species to write about, especially specific characters of said species. Everyone's familiar with Hookfang; as I began writing Two Worlds Collide long before they released official names for the dragons, I stuck with the names and genders of some from the original books, including Snotlout's Fireworm. To me, it just seems fitting that Snotlout has a female dragon as his counter, and one that's just as cantankerous (if not moreso) and physical as he is. Plus, I like the book name better.


	28. Piffleworm -Draco fatalis

Class: Fear

Size: To 2 feet long, wingspan of 2.5 feet  
  
Appearance: Low-slung and elongate, the serpentine body thin and flexible with a cylindrical overall structure and supported by four thin, hypermobile limbs tipped in dexterous little paws and short, sharp claws. The tail is as long as the neck and body combined, thin and whip-like and only tapering noticeably near the end, where it is tipped by a sharp, triangular isoscele. The neck is of moderate length and muscular, flexible, supporting a small angular head with a broad rear half sloping notably into the narrower, slightly tapering snout. Jaws close in the slightest overbite, permitting the dragon’s famed pair of hollow “canine” fangs to jut out from the front corners of the mouth, and nostrils are relatively large and situated directly at the tip of the snout. A singular spike-like rostral horn arises from just a short ways back from between the nostrils, the modified first of a series of small spikes that run along the top of the head, and the tapered elliptical eyes angle forward on sides the broader back of the head underneath prominent, bony brow ridges that angle upward at a slight angle out from vertical. A small pair of flexible pointed-tipped ears extends off the back of the skull behind the eyes, and a series of rear-pointed, short spike-like crests run from the center of the head down the neck and back to nearly the tip of the tail. Wings are thin but powerful and fairly long compared to the size of the dragon, membranous and with the main joint tipped by a single small claw. The eyes are bright yellow framing vertically elliptical pupils; body color is often an almost oily bluish black or purplish hue, sometimes deep green and flecked with flashes of brighter reds, blues, or yellows between scales on the skin seen if the dragon puffs up.

Fire: A weak hydrogen and methane based flame, designed for surprise more than defense as it doesn’t burn terribly hot or bright. Shot limit of 4.

Flight: Small and sprightly, these dragons are not the fastest fliers but are extremely agile, their size and flexibility allowing them to escape danger rapidly in air or on ground. Extremely adept at climbing and using their wings for balance.

The Piffleworm is a small, almost delicate dragon species, built for stealth and hiding from sight more than for direct attacks or defense. Even their fire is weak, good for only close-range damage and more for surprise than anything else, shocking predators and giving the dragon a chance to escape into the dense forested areas or cave networks they typically call home. That said, this dragon is one of the most dangerous in the world, and few creatures are brave or mad enough to face one. The oily iridescent coloration is a warning, telling of one of the most potent toxins known to exist.

The Piffleworm has a unique venom capable of taking down nearly any living organism on the planet. Like snakes, the pair of elongate fangs at the end of the upper jaw are for injection and are connected to small glands in the upper cheek region of the head, and the venom acts through a distinct trio of lethal mechanisms: in any organism it targets DNA helices and condenses them, rendering them useless and incapable of being read, as well as targeting certain protein enzyme complexes, causing them to misfold and react to the organism’s own systems in spectacularly rapid fashion. In animals, it also works as a potent neurotoxin, attacking the nerves and shutting down the entire body in as little as 10-30 seconds. The toxin is extremely soluble in both water and lipid solutions (allowing it to easily cross cellular barriers) and causes cascade reactions, so even a small scratch to the skin from a single fang can be fatal. However once it has reacted with a substrate the venom quickly becomes inert, unable to harm further animals that may come in contact with the victim or anything that it might have dripped on and reacted to the plants or fungi and bacteria within soil.

Another unique property of the venom is that, when isolated, it can be treated with electric currents that will cause it to become target-specific, killing only a single kind of organism instead of remaining generally toxic; rather than cling to any DNA or enzyme complex it can be specialized toward targeting species-specific genetic sequences or protein structures. This means that the venom can even be modified to target itself, an automatic and instant cure should one be bitten.

The Piffleworms themselves tend to be hard to provoke as well, as they know the power they wield and don’t use it flippantly. As the only species naturally immune to their own venom they of course can occasionally get into spats with each other, but avoid interaction with other species or at the least show displeasure if they become accustomed to being around other dragons or people in more vocal or display methods. A pissed off Piffleworm might screech at you for an hour straight, but unless you try to kill one they won’t react further. Some Piffleworms become rather pointedly accustomed or bonded to other dragons or people that also tend to be quiet or reclusive, and are often associated as symbols of librarians, eccentric inventors or writers, and other scholarly-inclined individuals with asocial tendencies and may be found in the open sitting on the shoulder of one such person more than they would anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest surprises sometimes come in small packages...in this case, the deadliest dragon is one of the smallest. Its abilities are featured regularly in my series, for various purposes.  
Ignore the crinkled paper...this was a drawing I redid because the first try was terrible too.


	29. Raincutter -Draco vermiphaga

Class: Tidal

Size: 50 feet long, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: This dragon sports a “potbelly” ovoid body structure supported on four short, stubby limbs, the forelimbs thinner and slightly shorter than the rear but all ending in blunt, tough paws and equipped with flattened, shovel-like claws. The tail is thick at the base, narrowing in a gradual taper to a flattened, whiplike tip, and small slightly rear-curved spinal crests with rounded edges run down the entire length. The head is supported on a long, thin tapering neck, and is elongate and roughly ovular in outline with a broader front end than back. The jaws close in a pronounce underbite, showing off short, peglike teeth, and while the upper jaw flattens vertically and narrows toward a rounded point at its end the lower jaw remains broader and bears a notable downward swelling, forming a “chin” from which a trio of small beard-like tassels hangs. A small, heavily rear-curved rostral horn protrudes right from the tip of the snout above the nostrils and just in front of the narrow elliptical, forward-set eyes. A triangular membranous sail extends lengthwise from the center to the back of the skull, like the crest of a cockatoo, and is supported and shaped front to back by a series of increasingly smaller support rods (the longest holding up the sail’s leading edge). Small protrusions mirroring those on the tail (but even smaller) run down the neck, and join a large, sharp-edged half-circle sail that rises from the back to a height of 6 feet and supported by long vertebral extensions. The wings are rounded with sharp extensions off the tips of the supports, and a single claw curves outward from the main joint. Color is often subdued, shades of pale greenish gray or aqua, purple on the wings, or mottled brown with lighter underbellies. The eyes are yellow, framing vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: An oil-based fireball, capable of staying ignited even in wet conditions. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Moderately good at flying and gliding, but certainly not the best prefers wallowing in mud or water in a relatively slow-moving, sedentary lifestyle.

The Raincutter is often classed as a Sharp Class dragon species due to its spiny sail and head crest, however its lifestyle and personality traits better suit that of a Tidal Class dragon. Found in humid, temperate areas and especially fond of coastal temperate rainforests, this dragon often resides around still pools of water or muddy wallows, preferring far cooler average temperatures than most dragons (and certainly more humid, damp locations). This affinity for cool, wet areas requires it to have a fire similar to that of many Stoker dragons in order to have an effective fiery defense, oily and difficult to put out with water, however the Raincutter is a relatively placid animal, owing to its diet of small fish, grubs, and worms, unique among the large reptiles. The sharp head crest allows the dragon to easily root through soil as well as simultaneously signaling others in flashes of alert posture or fluttering codes, and the flattened claws on the front limbs are specially designed for digging in soft dirt like the trowels of a gardener.

True to its placid nature, Raincutters are easily trained, and very loyal to their companions. Not the greatest in heavy battle (beyond having flames that just refuse to extinguish under water), but these dragons are well suited to people who like to sit back and enjoy life, or those who like to get out and get dirty in nature. Lazy is not quite the right word for them, but they simply don’t have or expend a lot of energy most of the time, and are quite content to be a decent backrest while one is reading, fishing, or doing any other activity that requires little movement.


	30. Rumblehorn -Draco scarabaeus

Class: Boulder/Tracker

Size: 40 feet in length, wingspan of 45 feet.

Appearance: Stocky and built like a tank, with a rounded, hunched body structure supported on four short, stocky legs that each bear a set of blunted claws on their stumpy paws. The base of the tail is similarly thick and heavy, before tapering quickly into a whiplike end tipped with an elongate spiked club (the spikes in two rows lining either side of the tail). The head and neck region are covered by metallic, overlapping armored plates, 3 sets total on the stocky neck alone, and the head is short and blunt, shaped like a triangular prism with the back of the jaw flaring out in bony corners and a vertically flattened snout. The jaws close in a slight underbite, bearing small but sharp teeth, and sport both a long, curved rostral horn and a matching though shorter chin extension giving it the appearance of a battleaxe. The nostrils are small and teardrop shaped, and angle up and slightly forward under the horn, and the ovular eyes sit just above the back of the jawline under a shallow brow ridge (which extends out furthest near the front of the eye). Two long, thin horns also curve upward from just above and behind the eyes off the plating of the skull and taper to razor sharp tips. A set of small rounded spinal protrusions run down the back and tail (starting on the plates on the back of the neck), and the wings are wide and almost tattered looking when folded, membranous and translucent when spread with numerous support rods whose tips extend past the membrane edge as well as a single sickle-shaped claw that extends outward off the main joint. The belly is line in scutes that turn plated under the tail. Color is unique, the eyes a very light shade of green, almost white around the black vertically elliptical pupil, and the body is mainly metallic green or mixed with orange, highlighted red around the head and down the back as well as across the limbs of the wings and the club tail, and darkest on the tips of the horns, claws, and support rod tips. Other colors may mix in as well, with slate blue, metallic purple, and various brown shades known as well.

Fire: A unique projectile of solid, semi-mineral based fuel, that when fired at close range acts as a burning fireball but at large distances will solidify and cool, slamming into targets with damaging force. Laced in copper salts, these fireballs often burn blindingly green. A shot limit of only 4 is recorded.

Flight: Able to travel for large distances powered by strong wing muscles, but this dragon is also heavily terrestrial, adapted to running short distances in charges and waddling otherwise.

The Rumblehorn is a very unique species, belonging dually to both the Boulder and Tracker classes. The former is due to the dragon’s armored appearance and mineral firepower, as well as its habit of living on the ground most of the time, searching out proper ores for its fuel and finding food. Rumblehorns are also very brash, contact-driven creatures, defending themselves with attacks using the club-tipped tail, the spikes lining the thicker club a dangerous deterrent, and head-on attacks with the thick skull and armored head and neck protecting the dragon from any serious injury in collisions. Inhabitants often of mountainous or rocky regions, their solid build is sometimes needed to crash through rockslides and other obstacles, clearing paths along treacherous slopes or digging into caves where their preferred minerals for their flame weapon are found.

Rumblehorns also belong to the Tracker class due to their strongest sense: smell. They can track down even the faintest traces of mineral ore, and can follow any given scent for miles, even when days old. This makes them invaluable in searches for missing people or dragons, or when tracking down threats. Rumblehorns are also highly protective of those they trust, fighting with ferocity to keep them safe, and will take on not only their own flock or singular friends as their charges to watch over, but entire populations of people and dragons within a region or island chain they inhabit. Unfortunately, sometimes they have a tendency to simply attempt to shove others out of danger rather than try and more gently explain or guide them away, but their brawn is not without heart behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I kept Thornado as Stoick's dragon in my series, this is still a species I couldn't pass on describing, and still gave it a fittingly chiefly attitude. I also love the Latin name I picked, so fitting for such an insect-like dragon.


	31. Death Song -Draco sirenae

Class: Fear

Size: To 75 feet in length, wingspan of 70 feet

Appearance: A thinly built and elongate dragon, this creature has a narrow body with the slightly broader chest region covered by a unique plate of scales that can be held above the skin below and act as a resonating chamber. Short, thin limbs give the dragon a low-slung profile and bear relatively stumpy paws and long, sharp claws. Hind limbs are larger and more muscular than front, allowing it to sit upright with ease and even walk bipedally with the wings out for balance. The tail is long and graceful, tapering evenly along its length and decorated by two separate fins, one rising from the spine at the base of the tail and the second running vertically near the tip, both tallest at their front and narrowing rearward and supported by curving, delicate support rods that stretch the membrane into a shape appearing like flames or a series of waves. A set of extremely long, movable spines rises from the vertebrae along the back, and the neck is of medium length, relatively stocky but tapered and supporting a narrow, ovular head nearly as long as the neck is. The jaws are set in an underbite, teeth from the lower jaw projecting up past the upper jaw when closed and a particularly large set near the front of the jaws, and the forward-set eyes lie just behind a prominent curved rostral horn that also bears the circular nostrils just above its base. Two sharply ridged horns each three times the length of the head itself extend from the back of the skull, bending in a shallow “S” shape and tapering to razor points, and a pair of semi-circular frills extend from just behind each cheek bone supported by flexible, movable support spines. Small protrusions run along the top of the head, similar those on Night Furies in being shallow, slightly rear-curved and rounded. The wings are very wide, the shape reminiscent of a butterfly’s with the supports extending from near the shoulder region outward through the membrane, shaping the wings like a sail more than those of common species with the longest portion along the leading edge, and each wing has a notable “tail” that trails from the bottom corner, again similar to those of swallowtail butterflies. A single large, outward-curving spike-like claw sits halfway along the leading edge past the main joint.

Color is uniquely vibrant, the nominate subspecies with shades of orange and gold decorating most of the body, with darker stripes adorning the head and back down along the tail and upper surfaces of the limbs. Wings fade outward from gold to orange/red, and are decorated with darker multi-shaded eyespots of indigo blue to purple between each support rod and curving crescentic markings below the spots of very pale blue to white, often in several rows. The tips of the support rods and “tails” of the wings are also white. The two sails on the tail and the head frills are also indigo sometimes edged in lighter colors. Eyes are gold, with vertically slit pupils.

Other subspecies may carry base shades leaning more to blue, green, or violet, but with similar patterning.

Fire: This dragon does not have a true fire, but sprays streams of amber-colored fluid that crystallize and harden upon contact with air, trapping prey or would-be threats in a solid prison. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: The wide wings allow this species to be adept at gliding, and the multiple sails on the tail allow for accurate, if somewhat slow, turns and abrupt mid-air stops. Their serpentine build also permits them extreme agility on the ground in tight spaces.

The Death Song is placed as a Mystery Class species by some, but in fact fits best within the Fear Class for there are few aspects of this species that are truly mysterious, but plenty that are terrifying. Large, solitary and territorial, this species patrols its home fervently, ever searching out prey and driving away all threats it encounters. Its bright colors and large, flaring wing displays act as warnings to all, and this species is a master of vocal manipulation, able to change its voice to match nearly any need, including piercing screeches or mimicry.

Death Songs possess a unique hunting ability, vibrating their vocal cords as they call to produce a sound that mimics the audible aspect of the call used by Alpha dragons to control their nests. The raised plate of scales on their chest allow them to amplify this call, and the frills on the head not only act as defensive displays abut allow the dragon to project the hunting call long distances and to very specific targets. While this call is effective on many animals in disorienting them and rendering escape useless, the Death Song occasionally also hunts smaller species of dragon, which are pacified to immobility or drawn to the source of the call. When prey is near enough, the dragon will release a stream of fluid, trapping the animal as it crystallizes, the hard form reminiscent of the mineral amber in appearance. This allows the Death Song to deal with its prey as it pleases, or trap animals for later consumption. Impenetrable by most means save dragon fire, the “amber” can be broken down by enzymes in the Death Song’s saliva, and the dragon’s extremely powerful jaws will shatter the trap before prey is eaten. A few different subspecies are recognized, differing mainly in overall size or base coloration found within certain regions; some of these are even more slender and are referred to as Slithersongs.

As one can imagine, this is not a dragon that tends to play well with other species. Sentient it may be, but it is widely recognized as a creature in its own class as well, designed for controlling populations or taking up residence in locations where other dragons would not fare well. However, occasionally an individual will refrain from hunting other draconic species in favor of associating with one or two that it develops a bonding friendship with, and on the very rare occasions that they encounter and interact non-violently or without hostility around people, they may bond with a rider and turn into an intimidating, formidable protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most dragon species in my series are classed as sentient, they also still live in the delicate balance that is the natural world. Some are built to hunt others, and this is one of those.


	32. Night Terror -Draco turbitimoris

Class: Stoker

Size: 3 feet long, wingspan of 5 feet

Appearance: Relatively thick-bodied, laterally flattened somewhat but otherwise ovoid with four stumpy legs ending in rounded paws tipped in extremely sharp, ever-so-slightly curving claws. The tail is unusual, about as long as the body and thick with very little tapering along its length resulting in a muscular rod that can pack a punch, with a set of large, rear-curving crest-like spines jutting out from both the top and bottom of the tail (2-3 on both sides, set unevenly from each other). A pair of smaller, more delicate tapering appendages runs off the tip of the tail to nearly filamentous ends. The head is supported by a thick, short neck, and is shaped similar to that of a Nadder with a broad back of the skull narrowing along the snout and then expanding slightly right at the end of the jaw. The overall flattened profile of the dragon continues in the head and narrows further to the tip of the snout, which is beaklike and sports not only a curving tapered appendage off the chin but a pair of ridged horns just above the large nostrils, each angling slightly to either side and tapering to sharp tips. Jaws close evenly and sport alternating protruding triangular teeth along their length, and hidden is an unusual tongue in that it rarely shows the forked trait most other dragons notably possess. Eyes are large, ovular, and situated just behind the horns in a slightly bulbous socket, and a pair of smaller spikes curve back one after the other on the back of the skull, joining a line of similar spines down the back. Wings are bat-like, broad and membranous and sport a pair of claws each on the main joint. Color is typically black or dark grey overall (slightly lighter on spikes and other adornments), with yellow-orange eyes framing vertically slit pupils, however the alpha Night Terror in a pack will turn almost completely white to denote its rank.

Fire: Singular dragons fire small projectile blasts of flame, which when fired in groups can coalesce as devastating attacks. Shot limit of 5.

Flight: The flattened profile and relatively large wings allow this dragon to have great maneuverability in the air, required when in swarming behavior as dragons will fly in patterns to appear as creatures they are not.

The Night Terror is an odd dragon. Labeled a Stoker Class species due to its community firing technique and its stubborn attitude, this dragon is a highly social creature, traveling in swarms that can sometimes number in the thousands, each swarm led by a single alpha Terror. The alpha acts much like the alpha species of larger dragons, controlling the others in the pack when necessary and directing them. This allows the swarm to act as one unit, moving in sync and forming images of larger creatures so as to ward off predators or herd prey. The group mindset also allows these dragons to fire as one, as while a single shot from one dragon is not overly dangerous and may cause second degree burns, hundreds of shots at the same time can coalesce into a dangerous fireball that can cause damage on the level of much larger dragon species.

Night Terrors are nocturnal animals, the dark making it harder to discern individual dragons in a swarm and causing the illusion of larger dragon species to seem more realistic. They are also a stubborn animal, liable to follow through with whatever they put their mind to. If trained properly this can be an advantage, with swarms of Night Terrors determined to do as they are asked, and once a bond is made they are very loyal, on top of strong-willed. It is not uncommon for flocks of this species to become associated with a particular village or city and develop the role of early nighttime alarm systems, shrieking out warnings and coalescing in their swarms to drive away threats to themselves and their friends.


	33. Narnian Drake -Draco atlantica

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, wingspan of 75 feet

Appearance: The quintessential Western-style dragon, with a narrow body and broader muscular chest supported on four thin but powerfully built limbs, the front legs with dexterous claws almost as flexible as a hand and an unusual spike jutting from the elbows; hind legs are slightly longer and end with slightly more paw-like digits, and bear small dewclaws at the ankle. The tail is slightly compressed laterally, but otherwise thick and gradually tapering in an even slope to the tip. The head is supported on a long, thick and flexible neck and is roughly triangular in profile, with powerful jaws that close evenly to hide the sharp, conical teeth. A slightly narrower upper jaw than lower bears ovular nostrils right at the tip of the snout and a pair of bony ridges that run from the nostrils to the eyes, which are small, rounded, and face forward under a shallow brow ridge (an extension of the ridges along the snout). A pair of large, tapered flap-like ears sit at the back of the skull just above and in front of a pair of small, movable fan-shaped neck frills attached to the back of the cheek; these frills flare broader near the top of the head than the base. Adult dragons may possess a pair of skin flaps on either side of the throat that hang down like the wattle of a cassowary, and a row of flame-shaped vertebral crests run down the neck all the way to the tail’s tip, and may be connected at the base along the tail. Wings are large, a classic membranous bat-like shape, with a large forward-pointed claw at the main joint. The color of these dragons is somewhat unique, with an overall metallic appearance to the golden or reddish hues they possess, and the eyes are slightly darker than sky blue framing rounded pupils.

Fire: Long range streams of gaseous flame, which can hit targets further than 40 feet away and will burn for lengthened periods of time once ignited. Shot limit of 15.

Flight: This dragon can fly nonstop for nearly an entire day, and is moderately agile but built more for powered flight and gliding to patrol their expansive territories.

The Narnian Drake is a hot-tempered, arrogant species in general, very territorial and quick to defend its home from perceived threats; thus, it’s a perfect fit within the Stoker Class. They are found across the narrow strip of land making up Narnia and its neighboring countries as well as the numerous islands that stretch between there and the shores of North America, and have gathered a penchant for being hostile mostly due to their lone traveling nature; the species is few by fact of their maintenance of broad ranges and unwillingness to share those ranges with others of their own (or occasionally other) kind. This species will use its fire readily and often as a first line of defense, and can be extremely stubborn, fighting until it can’t fight any longer rather than be proven wrong as their vanity disallows admitting fault. As they are highly territorial, this also means that they often confront intruders with violent means first rather than more amiable approaches.

Narnian Drakes are, however, incredibly loyal if one can take the time to calm them down or is lucky enough to approach one in a manner that isn’t deemed a territorial threat, and in fact once they have been made to realize other people or dragons are not going to steal their home are often highly willing to carry passengers if proper reason is given for the task. Their hard, almost metallic scales provide a great deal of protection and like other species are fireproof, and the neck frills and sails this species possesses are very useful in communication with others of their own species as well as other dragons (when the territorial flare-up can be bypassed, at least).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem odd to have a creature from the Narnian universe featured in a HTTYD Book of Dragons, but if you read my series you'll understand why. I honestly just liked the design too, and it struck me when I first watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader (if you don't like that movie, I don't want to hear complaints) that it looked much like the design of dragon I had in mind for my character's base morph. Not that he shows up often anymore in that form, since there's almost always a dragon in mind to suit any situation...


	34. Catastrophic Quaken -Draco terraemota

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 25 feet

Appearance: Overall rotund, with a stocky, almost bloated looking body and four short, stumpy legs tipped with sharp, shovel-like claws on the barely discernible paws. The tail is bulbous yet tapering as it expands just past its attachment point to the body before narrowing rapidly, covered in spikes and tipped by a notably elongate spine, resembling the hind end of a bee. The head sits atop a short, thick and not terribly flexible neck, and is overall rounded and blunt, with a pronounced bulbous nose and a unique trifold jaw structure, the lower jaw split into two parts and bearing not only a set of long, protruding teeth when closed in an underbite but two pointed tongues. From below each of the two lower jaws hang a trio of short, fleshy tassels. Eyes are large, set under a slight crest and just behind the large nostrils on the sides of the bulbous snout, and a pair of wing-like ears, similar to the Gronckle, are present further back on either side of the larger crest of the head. The head, including the nose, lower jaw and crown are covered in spines, most prominent along the top of the skull continuing in several rows down the neck and across the back. The wings are broad and membranous with long support rod tips but short in overall stature, beating in a manner similar to the Gronckle, and the upper surface is also covered in spines; a series of larger forward-pointing spikes replaces the usual claws found at the main joint. Color is a mottled grayish brown, the spines lighter tan and the underbelly cream. Eyes are pale yellow in color, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Ingested rocks are used to fuel streams of molten lava, with a shot limit of up to 6 on one reload.

Flight: Able to hover like other related Boulder Class dragons due to the speed of the beating wings, this species is more uniquely suited to rolling across the ground.

This dragon is a very territorial species, cautious around new things and perceived threats and quick to react in a defensive, sometimes perceived as hostile manner. The spines covering most of the body are semi-flexible and individually controlled by muscles under the skin, used when the dragon travels terrestrially. They grasp the spike at the end of their tail in their jaws or between their wings over their head when they roll into a tight ball, and then the spikes flex to maneuver the dragon in a tumbling charge any direction they want; this skill is developed enough to even allow them to stop on a dime, whirl around tight corners, or even seemingly defy gravity and roll uphill. Their capacity to avoid obstacles (at least, those that they can’t just bust through) is also due to both the sensory perception of these spines and their capacity to detect minor differences in vibrations through the earth and air around it. Extremely strong, this dragon is able to smash through solid rock with single swings of its tail or a good head-butt, and the jaws are similarly strong due to the fuel needed for their fire and can crack granite.

Despite their territorial nature, Quakens are rather docile around those they trust, and contrary to the loner nature they are perceived to have they enjoy company. Once acclimated to people or other dragons, they become very social creatures, and though maintain specific territories for courting or resource reasons within their own species will often “adopt” flocks of other dragons or groups of people within that territory and station themselves as guards over said groups.


	35. Razorwhip -Draco novaculis

Class: Sharp

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: A light build and slim cylindrical torso (chest slightly larger than abdomen) supported by four thin, muscular limbs, the front limbs tipped with two, sometimes three long toes ending in short but sharp talons and the rear limbs with the typical four and a spur (digits on the rear limbs longer than the front). The tail is thin and slightly tapered to a sharp tip, and uniquely telescopic, able to retract into itself or extend as needed thanks to unique joints between the vertebrae, and lined on the upper surface with large, sharp-edged armor plates that overlap and fold backward to sharp points, and which wrap fully around the tail toward the tip. The neck is long and flexible, covered by interlocking armor plates and bearing curved spiky extensions of these plates on the underside of the throat, and the head is narrow, ovular and laterally flattened with a large, rounded chin and a pronounced rear-curving nose horn. Jaws close in a slight underbite exposing slightly rounded but serrated teeth, and nostrils are situated at the rear of the base of the rostral horn, teardrop shaped and angled slightly backward. Eyes are large, rounded, and shielded by a pronounced socket ridge broadened and tipped toward the back by a small spike, giving the impression of large eyelashes. Large overlapping armor plates matching those on the neck and tail rise from the back, extending into spikes at the base of the neck (larger right at the base and smaller further back), and the sides and belly are plated with large overlapping chainmail scales. Wings are long and relatively thin in outline, membranous with sharp tips on the support rods, and the leading edge is lined with spikes and bears a large razor claw at the main joint. Color is a nearly uniform metallic gray throughout, sometimes shaded with slight hues of blue, green, or purple. Eyes are iridescent deep green in both the whites and iris uniquely, and frame vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: A long-range stream of high-intensity, nearly white flame, accurate to over 100 feet away and with a shot limit of 10.

Flight: Despite its appearances the Razorwhip is extremely flexible and agile, able to turn on a dime and navigate obstacles with extreme precision.

The Razorwhip is an odd dragon, with an appearance like that of a living suit of armor, and skill in defense to equal a martial artist. Armed with razor sharp armor plates and an extendable tail, they are hard to pin down and incredibly difficult to get close to if they don’t invite approach. The plates lining their tail have spine-like protrusions that can detach and be thrown at will much like a Nadder’s spines, and Razorwhips can also attack using the spines lining their wings in similar fashion. With extreme flexibility they can also squeeze threats to submission or death, the spines on their neck and tail lacerating victims in such a hold, and their overlapping scales and plates slide readily over each other to permit easy bending of all parts of the body (and at the same time create eerie metal-on-metal style noises). Their tails are a truly special surprise, often held naturally at a relatively short length with the tendons and ligaments between the vertebrae folding the sections of the tail in on each other, but in a second’s notice they can unhinge and whip out to over double the prior length, reaching out to lash at attackers who thought they were out of reach or coiling mercilessly around enemies or objects to be used as tools or an anchor point. These ligaments and this folding ability do mean it’s fairly easy for this dragon to dislocate their tail, but like most dragons they heal immensely quickly.

The Razorwhip also possesses another unique trait, that of lacrimal toxin. Poisons are produced in the tear glands and excreted in defense, when the dragon is in close proximity to threats. Despite these many defenses however, this species is highly intelligent and a problem-solver, prone to avoid conflict when it can and also very loyal to its companions, protective of those it considers to be a friend and very openly affectionate; even with sharp edges they love to find ways to cuddle at night.


	36. Alagaesian Dragon -Draco pulchripinnaris

Class: Strike

Size: To 70 feet long, wingspan of 130 feet

Appearance: Classic western-style body shape, with a muscular, ovular torso supported by four long and relatively thin limbs, each tipped with dexterous digits and short, sharp talons. The elbows and ankles are decorated with small, downy feathers. The tail is long and muscular, tapering evenly and tipped by a conical plume of feathers as well, and the neck is slightly shorter than the tail but similarly long, slightly tapered and muscular with great flexibility, and supports a large, roughly conical-triangular head. The lower edges of the jaws are lined with a row of short feathers running from the back of the cheek to halfway along the jawline, and the jaws close evenly, hiding the conical, extremely sharp teeth. The small nostrils are located at the very tip of the snout; eyes are large and almond-shaped, set under a shallow, flexible brow ridge, and a pair of short, upward-curving sharp horns extend from the back of the skull just above where the feathering ends and straight back behind the eyes. A row of downy feathers begins near the center of the forehead and extends down along the spinal column of the neck and back all the way to join with the plume at the tip of the tail. Wings are unusual in the dragon world, with a membranous bat-like design overall and complete with visible, protruding bony spikes at the tips of the support rods, but the entirety of the wings are otherwise covered in rows of uneven flight feathers, providing a unique hybrid appearance. Color varies, but is typically a shade of blue or green, eyes matching the body and framing vertically ovoid pupils.

Fire: Can shoot projectile flame charges or emit prolonged streams of hydrogen and methane-based fire for extended periods of time. Maximum shot limit of 30.

Flight: Lean body shape and feathered details provide great speed in the air, especially in dives, and high maneuverability in tight places.

The Alagaesian dragon is an inhabitant of the eastern Asiatic mountains and plains, surprisingly closely related to the famous Lung dragons and even the South American Ampitheres but bearing a more typical “European” body structure. They are placed in the Strike class due to their extremely high intelligence levels, naturally resistant to the influence of Alpha species and adept at problem solving and making their thoughts known to other intelligent species with ease even where language is a barrier, including people. While not endowed with the unique firepower that other Strike class species have, the Alagaesian is one of the most gifted with metaphysical manipulation, channeling energy to produce telekinetic and pyrokinetic abilities, and are skilled healers; it is rare to see a dragon of this species bearing any kind of superficial wound, nor their companions, unless it was nearly fatal and thereby required power enough to leave scars.

The Alagaesian dragon is a fiercely loyal creature, bonding so strongly to their riders that they nearly cannot survive without, and while not every dragon takes on a rider those that do will defend their companion with their life. This combined with their metaphysical prowess make the Alagaesians and the communities they associate with a truly formidable power, but rarely do they seek out conflict and instead prefer to maintain the peace within their homelands and hold amiable relationships with cultures beyond their borders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A species for which I should eventually redo the drawing for, and yes borrowed from another entirely different series to be modified for the Two Worlds Collide AU. Yes, it's from the film version (and if you hated that movie don't complain; one should never approach a film based off a book as anything less than its own entity, separate altogether), and originally was meant to be merely a side mention about such a species existing here and there, but then Book 7 occurred and provided a place to pull out some of the culture that developed around these dragons too.


	37. Asiatic Lung Dragon -Draco pelliciata

Class: Stoker

Size: To 120 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: A serpentine build, with the cylindrical body itself nearly the length of the neck and tail combined. Four short, thin legs support the body, the front limbs ending in claws dexterous enough to act like hands and the rear limbs with larger, blunter digits and a prominent dewclaw. The tail is strong and flexible, tapering evenly and mildly along its length and tipped by a lengthy plume of downy, fur-like feathers that cover the last few feet and extend for several feet beyond the end of the tail proper. The neck is similarly elongate, nearly equal width along its length however, and supports a roughly triangular, tapering head that sports a larger rear cranial portion and a notably narrower snout. The jaws close evenly, hiding razor sharp needle-like teeth, and the very tip of the snout around the nostrils is slightly expanded. A pair of filamentous feelers or “whiskers” sprout from either side of the end of the upper lip, covered in a thin layer of down along their length and extremely sensitive. The larger, almond-shaped eyes are set angled forward on the broader rear portion of the skull, and behind them from the very back of the head rise a pair of short, straight and ever so slightly ridged horns that taper to very sharp tips. Perhaps the most noticeable trait of this dragon is the overall covering of feathers so fine they appear as fur, most prominent and larger in the crown that rings the back of the skull and the mane that runs from the top of the head all the way to the plume at the tail tip, and tufts of longer down are also present on the joints of the limbs. Color is typically some shade of red or orange, with the thicker plumes often brighter or deeper in color, though rare versions of nearly white with teal or blue plumes are also known. Eyes are, oddly enough, brown in color or silvery in the light forms, framing vertical ovoid pupils.

Fire: The dragons possess a powerful flame composed of chemicals similar to butane, producing hot plumes of fire that can burn for extended periods of time and be spewed great distances. Shot limit of 20.

Flight: Despite their lack of wings Lung dragons are able to locally warp gravitational fields, giving them lift and allowing them to travel in serpentine patterns through the air.

The Asiatic Lung Dragon is one of the most enigmatic species, unique in appearance and power. Despite their Stoker designation they are very even-tempered creatures, often solitary but observant and extremely intelligent, and not unknown to aid people in times of great distress. Due to this many oriental peoples view this species in high regard, carving likenesses and paintings in everyday decoration.

Lung Dragons are powerful, their unique flight capacity allowing them to travel even in the harshest weather and defend themselves without lifting a claw. Gravitational fields also allow them to manipulate their fire, with several depictions showing their ability to produce trailing streams of flame that will dance around them and travel in curves and loops in any direction desired. The sheer volume of flame this species can produce also amplifies this ability; with a single breath Lung Dragons can fill huge spaces with flames that seem to defy natural laws, and they are well respected and feared for this. A threat does not have to be directly in line of sight for this dragon to reach its mark with fire, for it can be bent around corners at the dragon’s will.

As solitary creatures, this species lives in high mountain retreats as natural habitat or, rarely, abandoned village complexes, but they can form powerful relationships with nearby towns or individual families, able to be called upon in times of war, famine or injury (and in some places the serpentine guardians of the high peaks are revered for this willingness to lend a paw), and for the rare few that bond with a single rider they will defend their companion with their lives, literally, much like their Alagaesian relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with the sketch (particularly the structure/placement of limbs, which is always a struggle), but the Book of Dragons would not be complete without mentioning the Lungs, especially as they come to feature in the 7th book of the Two Worlds Collide series.


	38. Scauldron -Draco ardensis

Class: Tidal

Size: Can reach 100 feet in length, wingspan of 110 feet

Appearance: large and clumsy on land, this oceanic creature has an odd profile, with a rounded, expandable body from which extend four very small limbs; all are thin and only a step above vestigial, the front limbs smaller than the rear. Each paw has webbed claws, and bears small flaps of skin along the outer edges. The tail is long and thick, tapering evenly down to a fan-shaped tailfin used for locomotion. The neck is similarly long and tubular with barely any tapering, and supports a large, laterally flattened, blunt head with a roughly axe-like profile. The jaws close in an uneven manner, sometimes permitting the conical to peg-like but sharp teeth to protrude upward along the rear of the jaws and down from the front where the upper jaw overlaps. The snout supports a large, rearward curving rostral horn that can extend back past the rear of the skull and large valvular nostrils right at the base at the tip of the snout. The eyes are massive relative to the size of the head, oblong with tapered ends and situated immediately behind the nostrils, and the underside of the jaw is an expandable pouch covered by a number of strange, beard-like fleshy protrusions used for sensing movement. A row of small, rounded vertebral protrusions run down the back of the head from immediately behind the rostral horn all the way along the spine down to the tailfin. Wings are long and relatively thin, membranous in design with short extensions of the support rod tips past the main membrane, and used as fins. Each bears a single claw at the main joint. Color is classic marine aqua or greenish, lighter on the belly and often with bands of different shades on the wings and tail, and yellow eyes framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Unusual in its defense, this species can take in huge quantities of water that are heated in a special pouch to beyond boiling point, and sprayed with extreme accuracy at up to 40 feet. Shot limit of 14 without refilling.

Flight: While capable of short glides, the heavy profile of this dragon lends it to an almost entirely aquatic lifestyle, often as an ambush predator as the neck and tail are far more maneuverable than the tubby body.

The Scauldron is an odd species, defending itself with water instead of fire and capable of boiling its target alive with a single shot if direct. Heated water is pumped into a pharyngeal pouch, causing the throat and lower jaw to expand, before the Scauldron takes aim to fire. This species also possesses a neurotoxic venom excreted from modified salivary glands at the base of some of their teeth designed to kill fish, but also can be dangerous to other animals and people, taking up to 24 hours to kill with a large dose. It was discovered that Scauldron venom also has the unique capacity to neutralize the toxins found in oleander flowers (a group of plants nearly universally lethal to animals of all kinds). Despite this being a terrestrial flower, where they are found near the coast Scauldrons find them a delicacy, having developed an immunity. The venom, if diluted, can be used to treat oleander poisoning in both dragon species and other animals and people, even when poisoning was caused by species other than the blue oleander (the species famed in legends for being potent even via aromatics toward reptilian species).

The tubercles and feelers that trail from the lower jaw are used as sensory organs, allowing the dragon to detect prey underwater even from a distance by picking up vibrations and electrical fields, much like the ampullae of lorenzini in sharks. The direction from which stimuli are received will tell the dragon which way to follow a trail. Another trait of these dragons tying them to the aquatic life is their semi-permeable skin, allowing them to take in oxygen underwater for long dives. This does, however, make them vulnerable to desiccation on land, and so Scauldrons cannot venture out of water for long periods.

While often seen in solitude, Scauldrons can be social creatures, traveling in pods that can number in the dozens through the open ocean (especially in deep water or trenches near shore), and while initially hostile to other dragons and people as they have often been perceived as high seas threats and so treated violently, they can be trained using reminders of the ocean: fish, water, marine scents etc. and can bond strongly to companions or riders. A Scauldron with a bond to a villager may attract a whole pod, working in concert with fishermen or acting as an initial line of defense against sea-going threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many things I had to change about this species in order for it to actually make sense in the Two Worlds Collide AU (which requires at least some decent semblance of a natural order). No aquatic dragon would specialize in feeding on an inland terrestrial, summer-blooming plant, and no plant is toxic to reptiles only and not other creatures as well, especially not so powerful as to make creatures ill just by proximity (hence "legend"). Plus, a dragon would not have venom that wasn't useful to itself in some particular manner, and a Scauldron certainly wouldn't carry such a dose just to bite at predators, of which it has few.


	39. Screaming Death -Draco clamatis

Class: Boulder

Size: To 300 feet in length, wingspan of 75 feet

Appearance: Serpentine in build and stocky, this dragon is legless, with a tapered body that narrows evenly from the neck almost to the tip of the tail (which is slightly thinner overall than the body taper). The belly is plated with scutes much like a snake, the sides of which bearing rows of small flap-like projections likely to assist in movement. The head is roughly ovular in shape, tapering slightly toward the snout, with a pronounced underbite and two foot teeth in triple rows inside the jaws, the outer row of which juts upward when the jaws are closed. A small rostral horn is present just above the nostrils, and a pair of narrow ovular eyes lacking visible pupils sit just behind the nostrils and under a protective bony ridge. The back of the skull is ringed by a triple row of spiny frills with the spines of each frill overlapping the gaps of the ones next to it, and the entire head is covered in small (relatively) bony spikes. The body is also covered almost randomly in large spikes of similar structure, long and tapered to razor points, all the way down to and more thickly on the tail, and the wings are small and batlike, membranous with sharp support rod tips and bearing a single large claw at the main joint. Color is overall grayish white, fading to scarlet at the tail tip, and the eyes are uniform clouded red.

Fire: A unique rapid-fire release of explosive mortar blasts, reminiscent of a Gatling gun. Excess fire escapes via exhaust holes within the frill similar to terrestrial gill slits. A shot limit of up to 25, with up to 15 blasts able to be released in rapid succession without pause.

Flight: Moderately slow and lumbering in the air, this natural burrower uses its tail as a rotor to turn and keep aloft despite its small wingspan.

Despite common theories, the Screaming Death is not actually a mutant or subspecies of the Whispering Death, but a closely related semi-parasitic species. Slow at reproducing, mature females will lay a single egg within the clutch of a female Whispering Death. Scent pheromones cause the surrogate mother to treat the egg as her own, and when the youngling hatches it is treated specially by the parents and even siblings. Thought to be a Boulder Class alpha species, the Screaming Death can direct its smaller counterparts to an extent, persuading them to help it or defend it as needed.

As a fossorial species, this dragon prefers living underground, but is more at home in mainland habitats than island chains as a mature specimen can destroy the structural integrity of small islands as it tunnels. Their defenses include their unique firepower, several blasts emitted in succession with each detonating if they contact their target. The exhaust holes in the frill also allow this species to direct its fire incredibly accurately and increase the speed of the projectiles. The second notable defense is the capability of throwing spikes from any part of its body, the projectiles detaching on command in any number desired and whipped toward the attacker. At the size of these spikes too, a mere glance can be deadly to all but the largest of dragons, and they can embed within structures to more than 5 feet deep.

Screaming Deaths, as their name suggest, also possess a deafening shriek not unlike the high-pitched defense that Night Furies possess, the high frequency and power of the sound waves able to disorient and even wound dragons and other hearing-sensitive predators. They are also incredibly intelligent and do not bear their relative’s weakness to strong lighting (or reasons as yet unknown, as they have a very similar physiology), learning from past experiences and able to travel without issue in broad daylight.

While temperamental and untrusting like its relative, the Screaming Death is intelligent enough to recognize acts of kindness and those who are not a threat, and will form bonds with companions and those it considers to be friends. Even then they tend to be rather hot-tempered and brash, but should its home or its designated friends be threatened there are few enemies that can win against this dragon in a fair fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As there are no creatures that just "pop up once every hundred years" in real life, there are not dragons that do the same either. So, some tweaks to this species to make it more realistically fit into a natural dragon hierarchy, but the Screaming Death is no less formidable for it.


	40. Scuttleclaw -Draco lascivibundus

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: Bipedal, with a birdlike build. The torso is streamlined but with a broad chest, supported by a pair of stocky, powerful hind legs ending in blunt paws equipped with large, sharp talons. The tail is long, stocky but tapering, and moderately flexible, with a narrower and more whip-like region in the distal third. The head sits on a short, rotating neck, and is more or less ovular in shape, with a blunt snout adorned by a large rear-curving rostral horn when adult. The jaws are set in an underbite, large conical teeth sticking up from the broader lower jaw over the more tapered upper jaw, and eyes are relatively large and forward set, rounded and slightly bulbous, situated immediately back behind the small semi-valvular nostrils. The back of the head is ringed by teardrop shaped flaps of skin in a frill-like pattern, and similarly teardrop shaped spinal crests run from the top of the head all the way down to the tip of the tail, where the final half dozen or so are notably larger and flutter almost independently of tail movement. Wings are batlike and membranous, resembling those of a Nadder but with smoother edges, and the main joint is equipped with a large outward-curving claw. Color is highly variable, with tendency toward shades of violet, olive green or blue, with lighter highlight colors in stripes adorning the wings, on the head flaps, and spinal crests. Eye color is yellow, framing vertical ovoid pupils.

Fire: Charged with sodium borate, this species’ fire burns fluorescent green and is sprayed in powerful jets. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: A glider and adept flier, this dragon is designed for travel over moderate distances and traveling in groups.

The Scuttleclaw is probably the closest relation to the Deadly Nadder, a fellow Sharp Class species. While not adorned with the common spines or visible cutting edges of other species in the class, Scuttleclaws do have large talons and a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth, and it is likely that the edges of their spinal crests, which can be moved and flared at will, are razor sharp and can slice like a knife blade. They are incredibly strong, their thick legs capable of carrying massive loads of weight especially when on the ground, and this is often seen when they are nesting as they carry huge loads of timber, grasses, or other materials to build with. This species is a pack hunter, gathering in large groups when searching for food and when nesting, and during mating season the colors adorning the crests and wings will brighten. This, along with the enlarged crests at the end of the tail, lends to bright displays by both males and females in elaborate courtship dances, even between pairs that have been bonded for years as a sort of reestablishment of relation.

The scientific name of this species comes from its overall personality. Scuttleclaws are naturally playful animals, bonding quickly with people or entire villages and often making fools of themselves in attempts to play or involve themselves in whatever activity may be present. They have a well-developed sense of humor (not unlike a certain Night Fury), and will play jokes and cause mischief wherever they can get away with it. This aloof tendency also means that, while still affected by the thrall of an alpha dragon, un-bonded Scuttleclaws have a precondition to wander off to do their own thing even in the midst of a directed nest effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this entry, there was zilch info on this species from the 2nd film, so a few details are missing in the drawing, and I basically got to develop an official species from my own imagination.


	41. Seashocker -Draco manta

Class: Tidal

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan to 50 feet

Appearance: A unique appearance among dragon species, with a body split into two halves approximately halfway down the length of the abdomen, overall narrow and streamlined in shape otherwise with each torso more or less bullet-like in outline. Each half of the body bears a single webbed, almost wing-like flipper featuring sharp support rod tips just behind the thick, stout but tapered neck, and the joined lower body and tail taper gradually down to a wide, powerful tasseled tailfin similar to that of the Tide Glider, but more rigid; the tassels flare off the sides of the overall lengthwise triangular shape and trail backward. The heads are angular and spearhead shaped, narrowing to a pointed snout tip, the overbite jaws serrated along the edges in place of true teeth with the serrations facing backward on the upper jaw and forward on the lower so they interlock. Narrow, tapered ovoid and bulbous eyes sit just behind the elongate valvular nostrils, and a small, sharp and narrow horn extends backward from the ridge between the eyes, like a rearward extension of the snout profile. Irregularly sized, rear-curving shark fin shaped spinal crests run from the back of the neck down across the body, the two rows from the split torso joining and continuing down along the tail in a single column. Wings are unique, thickened at the front and designed much like those of an oceanic ray, semi-triangular in outline with rounded edges and highly muscular but lacking support rods throughout the wing, and a similar membrane connects the split section of the upper body between the wings. Color is oceanic sapphire to icy blue split into angular or elliptical blotches by deep grey or purple/black background, the blue more concentrated near the head and spine with the darker background more prevalent along the lagging edge of the wings and tail. Overall appearance is like that of broken ice floes drifting on dark water or the patterns seen on the floor of a pool on a sunny day. The spinal crests are mainly the dark background color, with lengthwise stripes of blue running down the sides. Eyes are nearly fluorescent yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: While lacking any sort of projected attack, Seashockers can generate powerful electrical charges which can stun prey even at a distance, or delivered directly in a powerful bite. “Shot” limit of 12.

Flight: Designed for the ocean, Seashockers can do little more than glide for a short distance when jumping out of water, but are adept at traveling swiftly and silently underwater.

The Seashocker is one of few naturally multi-headed dragon species, and one of the only ones known from the ocean. A pack hunter, these dragons can surround prey and approach unseen thanks to their superb camouflage and ability to not only travel silently in water but also mask the electrical impulses given off by their heartbeat and muscle movements that would otherwise alert creatures such as sharks. Much like Night Furies and their echolocation, Seashockers can navigate and locate prey even in pitch black using sonar. Their spinal crests are composed of extremely dense layers of cartilage, honed to a razor’s edge toward the front and able to carve through ice packs to hunt animals roaming above should fish prove scarce.

Seashockers are of course best known for their electrical attacks, generated much like electric rays and eels in batteries of muscle down their backs, and this can either be released as a broad range stun charge (to which other Seashockers are immune but little else is) or directed through the jaws into a deadly jolt when prey or an opponent is bitten. Capable of roaming some of the deepest and coldest parts of the ocean, these adaptable predators are loyal still to their local nests, and will sometimes associate with human fishermen, driving shoals of fish into nets in return for the escaped fish or leftovers when the fishermen have processed their catch. Well-socialized packs will even lead boats to prime hunting grounds for the benefit of both.


	42. Seashade -Draco synanceiensis

Class: Tidal

Size: To 40 feet long, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Slender and streamlined, the Seashade is similar in shape to Asian Lung Dragons, with a long cylindrical torso supported by short, but powerful limbs. Each paw has sharp-clawed digits connected by thin webbing, and the back side of each limb bears a spiny, semi-triangular membranous moveable fin. The tail is long, powerful and tapering evenly all the way to the tip, with a pair of webbed tailfins on either side of the tip, each with 2 support rods and together forming a rough diamond shape or oak leaf-like pattern. The neck is similarly elongate, smooth and slightly tapered, supporting a streamlined, stocky but roughly conical head. The jaws close evenly, hiding serrated triangular teeth. Nostrils are valvular slits at the tip of the snout, designed to close to block out water, and the almond-shaped eyes are set back near the top of the head and angled forward under very shallow brow ridges. The back of the skull fans out to either side in a semi-rigid webbed frill, behind which are a set facultative gills, able to be extended or retracted as necessary. Wings are absent, and instead a trio of uniquely shaped dorsal fins is present. The first is situated between the shoulders, the second just forward of the pelvic girdle, and the third approximately a third of the way down the tail. Each is simple, membranous and triangular but curved rearward, supported by an adjustable spine whose tip extends past the membrane, exposed and hollow. The base of each contains a venom gland. Color is various shades of aquamarine or green, fading to a lighter color or cream on the underbelly, and the eyes are shades of similar color framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Nonexistent, replaced instead by venomous dorsal spines and razor teeth.

Flight: Lacking wings, this dragon is incapable of flight, but is highly maneuverable underwater.

The Seashade is a unique Tidal Class dragon, most closely related to the Asian Lung dragons from which the body plan is inherited; this species may even be directly descended from a branch of coastal dwelling Lungs. Entirely marine, this dragon possesses gills, nearly unique amongst the dragons, which allows it to stay underwater indefinitely, even though it also possesses lungs. In many cases the lungs act as a buoyancy control instead, and this dragon rarely surfaces if it doesn’t have to.

Seashades are exclusively fish eaters, and hunt via ambush or probing of coral and rock crevices. When in ambush the dragon will lie motionless on the ocean floor, sometimes buried in substrate and exposing only its eyes and dorsal fins. The fins are another unique adaptation, designed for defense and armed with neurotoxic venom barbs. These can be adjusted to lie flat along the spine, or erected when the dragon feels threatened. Because of these spines, Seashades have a unique defense, arching their back toward their attacker in an attempt to penetrate with the barbs. Should this be ineffective, the Seashade will lash out with the sharp edged fins along its limbs, dexterous claws on each paw, or it will bite.

The dentition of the Seashade is another unique aspect of this species. Most dragons possess conical or needle teeth of some format, but this species bears serrated triangular teeth not unlike those of sharks, incredibly sharp and capable of shearing straight through flesh and bone. A bite from a scared or angered Seashade is nearly always fatal to anything smaller than itself as their jaw power ensures extremely deep cuts.

Despite these defenses, Seashades are generally passive, reclusive animals, posing little threat to people or other dragons unless provoked, and will often bond with fishermen or sailors (or at least the few that live closer to land will). Bonded Seashades enjoy playing, and often turn hunting of fish into games, sometimes more than one Seashade following a fishing boat out and competing to see who can corral the largest school to be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a design somewhat inspired by other draconic creations in a few stories I've read, this species is otherwise my own creation and features a few times in the Two Worlds Collide Series. In some ways, it's also built more like a bamboo or hornshark than other dragon species.


	43. Shadowracer -Draco invisibilis

Class: Mystery

Size: To 80 feet in length, wingspan of 140 feet

Appearance: Closely related to the Night Fury, this species has a somewhat similar shape, with a sleek rounded torso and broad chest supported by four thick, stocky limbs ending in blunt paws bearing five very sharp and somewhat flexible claws. The tail is twice the length of the body, muscular sinuous and tapered evenly to the tip, which bears a pair of curved fin-like blades similar in shape to the ends of a scimitar. The neck is relatively short, but flexible and muscula, and supports a lengthwise narrowly ovoid, dorsolaterally flattened head. Two nostril slits sit at the end of the tapered snout, and the eyes are halfway back on the sides and set slightly into the skull, relatively large and almond shaped and shaded by a muscular brow ridge that curves up over them and then slopes down toward the snout. The top jaw extends slightly past the lower jaw, giving a slight overbite but not permitting the teeth to protrude, and teeth are small and narrowly triangular but sharp. Two elongate ovular fleshy ears extend from the rear of the head in line behind the eyes, and a pair of short, tapered horns bearing the shallowest of ridges around their length grows out between them. A row of blunt spines that lie nearly flat and pointed rearward line the top of the head starting just in front of the eyes, and the line continues to run down from between the shoulders to just in front of where the tail blades begin, those on the vertebral column longer and sharper than those on the head. Wings are wide, batlike and membranous, slightly wider than those of a Night Fury from leading to trailing edge with long tips running off the ends of the support rods and bearing a single outwardly curving claw at the main joint. Color is navy blue to black with the spines and tail blades tending to be slightly darker, with a slight iridescent overlay, and eyes are deep green, almost teal in color with lime highlighting the iris edges around the rounded pupils.

Fire: A double weapon of both streams or pulses of almost white fire, tinged with cobalt, and jets of black acid. Shot limits for both can exceed 20.

Flight: Extremely agile and powerful, these dragons are formidable in the air and can fly for long distances without slowing and their highly flexible wings allow for incredibly tight turns and lethally controlled dives. They are beat in aerial agility only by Night Furies and Stormcutters.

The Shadowracer is perhaps one of the most dangerous dragons in existence. They are often placed secondarily within the Strike Class as well as Mystery, as they possess incredible firepower and flight skills and extreme intelligence. This is one of the few species that can naturally speak human languages as well as Dragonese, and while typically they keep to themselves and are kindhearted, an angered Shadowracer is formidable and hard to even see let alone beat.

This species is unique in several ways. Related to the Night Fury, it possesses a similar fire so hot it almost reaches plasma state, though generally without the chemical components that permit an explosive capacity. It also can shoot acid corrosive enough to burn through most soft metals, and the acid is flammable when in contact with this species’ flame. The Shadowracer also has incredibly hard scales, harder even than those of Boulder Class species and which require extreme force or incredible sharpness to puncture, unless a soft spot between scales or in weak areas such as the junction between lower jaw and throat or under the armpit is hit.

The hardness of the scales may also be related to what is perhaps the Shadowracer’s most famous capability, and the source of its name: unlike Changewings which can control pigment levels in their skin to match their surroundings, Shadowracers actually bend light waves using special electromagnetic warping proteins in their scales, rendering them invisible even to those predators that hunt using infrared wavelengths. The only way to detect a cloaked Shadowracer is by the very slight wavering that occurs where the edge of the body meets the surroundings (which requires diligent practice or the eyes of an eagle to spot), or with powerful echolocation to which a bending of light is ineffective. This is why it is thought Night Furies may be the only true natural threat to experienced Shadowracers (in the rare case that the dragons see fit to enter a fight), adept as they are in the air and with such lethal firepower at their disposal.

The bending effect of the scales continues even after they fall from the dragon, though only if placed back in contact with a live specimen. Due to this, riders who wear the scales can vanish with their dragons. Shadowracers are also extremely loyal, defending their companions with their lives if necessary. Much as with any Night Fury rider, one of the most unwise actions is to threaten or hurt a Shadowracer’s companion, as they will carry grudges and fight fiercely. If they don’t catch their enemy with flames, acid, or a fatally powerful bite, one swing of the dual blades that tip their tail is enough to cut a two foot tree through without slowing down; thus, a Shadowracer is dangerous no matter which way you approach it, so best to remain on their good side (which is not a hard feat unless you’ve threatened their claimed family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only one dragon could be given the title "Stealth," it would probably be this species. It features quite regularly in Two Worlds collide, in the form of the "runt of the species" Orhaganuz (as much as a 60 foot reptile can be a runt), and though inspired by a creature from another fanfic I read so long ago I can't remember it anymore, has become one of my favorite modified personal creations.


	44. Shockjaw -Draco biolectrica

Class: Tidal

Size: To 20 feet in length, wingspan also to 20 feet

Appearance: Thin and streamlined, this dragon has a torpedo-shaped torso supported by four stubby but powerful limbs, each ending in blunt paws with webbed digits. The tail is thick and tapered, notably narrower distally and ending in an almost whiplike tip. The neck is stocky and muscular, and relatively long despite its thick structure, supporting a large, semi-rounded head with an odd oblong profile. The snout bears a single large rostral horn, near the bottom of which the large, slit nostrils are positioned, and the large, narrow elliptical eyes sit halfway to the back of the head and sunken slightly in their sockets. The lower jaw is massive and rounded, decorated on the chin by a series of thick fleshy tassels or tubercles, and overall gives this species an almost comical underbite. Teeth are very small and often held within a protective sheath in the gums. A pair of short, smooth and tapered horns extends off either side of the back of the skull in line behind the eyes, and from the skull down the spine extends a series of large spines connected by semi-triangular webs of skin, giving a repeating sail-like appearance; the largest spines are immediately behind the head, more or less getting smaller further down. This sail runs down to the very tip of the tail and contributes to what looks like a narrow vertical tailfin at the tip. Wings are designed like the fins of sarcopterygian fish, with powerful bases radiating out into thick spiny supports connected by shorter membranes that allow for extremely fast swimming. Color is variable; eyes are always luminescent lemon-yellow framing small rounded pupils, and the body coloration ranges in shades of teal or deep sea green to shades of violet, the belly scutes typically shades of green or yellow. Wings, sail, and tassels are often decorated with violet or blue highlights, and the inside of the mouth is cotton white.

Fire: Produces bolts of bio electricity that are directed by the mouth and chin tubercles, of variable intensity. Shot limit can range from 6 powerful bolts to more than 20 weaker shots.

Flight: While this dragon can fly in air (and is relatively adept at doing so), the webbed design of its wings, feet and sail facilitate aqueous travel; this is one of the fastest marine dragons in existence.

The Shockjaw is a unique species, with the electrical firing capacity of the Skrill in an underwater medium. This species cannot feed off of other electrical sources and instead produces the power itself, in batteries of muscle in the thick neck and lower jaw, so it is limited on the amount of voltage that can be discharged, but a single full-power blast can stun or kill an entire ship’s worth of people. The tubercles on the chin help channel and direct its shots, so the Shockjaw has extreme accuracy. This species can also vary the intensity of the attack, using it as a sensory apparatus in a mild field to detect food or alert would-be threats of its presence and capabilities, or it can produce bolts powerful enough to kill.

Shockjaws are fast, capable of reaching underwater speeds of well over a hundred miles an hour, due to the powerful wings muscles they possess. They are often shy and reclusive as well, preferring to stay away from other dragons and people and using their speed to remain well ahead of any ocean-going vessel that might come across them, but can occasionally interact with fishermen, helping to drive schools of fish into nets or even stunning them so that fishermen can gather up the catch. When in their element though, this species prefers to dwell among jagged deep rock reefs or spires, hunting the fish drawn to these natural areas of cover.


	45. Sliquifier -Draco ichthyos

Class: Tidal

Size: To 40 feet long, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: A streamlined body with a broad chest and smooth narrowing form toward the hips, supported by four stocky but small legs. The paws are blunt and rounded with digits that end in long conical claws, supported between by thin webbing, and the front limbs bear spiny membranous fins off the back side. The tail is tapered but stocky and relatively short, with the latter quarter split into a broad semi-triangular membranous fin supported by 5 flexible, sharp-pronged support spines. The neck is long and far narrower than the tail, serpentine and slightly tapered upward, and supports a head shaped like the blade of a spear. The jaws close in an odd underbite, with the broader ovular lower jaw bearing a row of small, sharp teeth that point upward but the sharp, triangular overhanging upper jaw (which is nearly a foot longer than the lower) bearing two pairs of larger, conical shearing teeth between the smaller ones that jut down over the lower jaw on either side. A small, sharp-edged and rear-curved rostral horn is present which extends the slope of the tip of the snout, and is situated immediately above the elongate, slit valvular nostrils. The chin and back of the jaw bear several tentacle-like fleshy tassels that hang or coil in a seaweed-like manner. Eyes are narrow and elliptical, and set toward the back of the head just above the rear of the jawline in a slightly sunken socket, and a series of delicate but sharp-tipped spines run from the back of the skull down the neck to the start of the back and support a membranous sail that may or may not be fully connected all the way down. Wings are fin-like, membranous, and may be supported by spine-tipped rods extending from a main wing bone or extend from the sides of the body into the wing, depending on locality. Color may be shades of blue, teal, yellow, or even pinkish, with the wings and other membranes often highlighted in contrasting or brighter shades. Eyes are teal framing vertically elliptic pupils, and the inside of the mouth and ends of the chin tassels can biofluoresce with an aqua tinted light.

Fire: Shoots streams of acid, with speed able to fire at incredible strength and distance. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Unable to fly in air, as the wingspan is not large enough to support this dragon, the Sliquifier is quite possibly the fastest swimmer of all dragons, recorded as exceeding 200 mph and suspected to possibly be capable of breaking the sound barrier in very short bursts, a powerful ability.

The Sliquifier is an agile, speedy creature, a hunter of the fastest fish and one of the hardest to corner. It is an inhabitant of weedy kelp forests and similarly rich coastlines, occasionally traveling up rivers as well. The acid it produces is extremely strong, and bound to a polymer base which allows it to keep its form underwater, striking prey or predators and sticking instead of diffusing into the surrounding water. It also uses the fluorescing lights produced by the mouth interior and tassel tips to lure prey to it, or flash in intimidation or confusing displays to ward off potential threats.

Sliquifiers are famed for being fast, and there are theories that they may be able to break the sound barrier underwater. If this is true, the shockwave caused by such a move could stun any predator in the vicinity, allowing the dragon to escape easily. This species is, on the other hand very friendly with people and other docile dragons, and will readily bond with riders it deems trustworthy. Under times of danger Sliquifiers have been known even to take their riders into their large semi-expandable mouths, protecting them when diving underwater and preventing harm to the rider, even when swimming at high speeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This species features in an important role concerning the realizing of relationships in Book 7 of Two Worlds Collide.


	46. Smothering Smokebreath -Draco fumohalitis

Class: Mystery

Size: 2.5 feet long, wingspan of 5 feet

Appearance: Stocky in build, with a short rounded body somewhat reminiscent of a reverse bullet shape, supported by four short, stout legs tipped blunt paws with in flexible toes and razor sharp claws. The tail is long, nearly twice the length of the torso and quite ropy and thin for its length, though decorated in nearly matching dorsal and ventral rows of tall, tassel-like and tapered rear-curved crests that greatly increase the breadth of the tail. The neck is nigh nonexistent, while the head is very large and rounded, the cranium and upper jaw appearing as if covered with an armor mask. The edges of the jaw toward the front of the mouth curve down and forward in arcing points like the cheek guards of a helmet, and the snout ends in a beak-like point. The tongue is deeply forked and teeth are long and needle-shaped, jutting out of the broader font portion of the lower jaw thanks to an uneven slight underbite. Eyes are nearly rounded and set into the face on the front third of the head where they angle forward, framed by the “mask” of armored plating covering the skull, and between them a large, curved rostral horn rises upward, extending from a base starting above the tapered nostrils at the tip of the snout. Behind the horn and down the back runs a series of variably sized flame shaped spinal crests that join with the dorsal row on the tail. Wings are large, bat-like and membranous and almost ovular in silhouette, bearing a single claw at the support joint. Color is metallic or stony shades of grey, the eyes bright yellow with vertically slit black pupils.

Fire: Superheated air combined with semi-combustible particles as well as acetylene streams, capable of welding iron. Shot limit of 5, but prolonged.

Flight: Not a long-distance flier due to its armored build, this dragon is designed for low-altitude, short flights and heavy lifting.

Smokebreaths are one of the primary sources of the myths that dragons hoard treasures. An unusual species in terms of their habitation, they gather metallic objects that they weld together to build nests and motley “forts” that they use for defense in numbers; naturally, they’re drawn to ore-heavy rocks or the fiery byproducts expelled by species like the Gronckle or Hotburple, but with people around they love to steal away the already refined metallic objects we produce in abundance. They are extremely strong, able to lift objects heavier than they are, but cannot fly great distances with any weight, and so are typically confined to their small home territories, be that a single island or rocky plateau.

The Smokebreath is most famed however for its ability to exude a semi-combustible cloud of smoke or fog, within which it hides as it observes its surroundings or hunts for prey or nesting material. Yet another source of myths and legends, these dragons contribute to the stories of mist-shrouded monsters and fogs that rise upon the land even in blazing sun, heralding doom (more commonly just missing utensils though). This smoke is typically exuded in great levels from its mouth, but it is theorized that the smoke may also be released from the skin itself. In large groups Smokebreaths can cloak entire swaths of forest with this smoke, reducing visibility to nearly 0 and rendering only those species capable of seeing via infrared light or echolocation able to navigate. The smoke doesn’t hang around too well though in such adverse conditions as windy days, which can be to this species’ detriment.

Smothering Smokebreaths are extremely territorial, guarding their nest caves with fierce displays and will drive even large dragons away with ease. Theorized to possess some form of echolocation that has yet to be properly discerned, they have no trouble navigating in their self-made fog banks even in dense forests, and they can scent metals over some distance. Despite this territoriality and hidden nature though Smokebreaths are capable of forming relationships with people, typically regarding their companions as either part of the environment or as part of the flock, and a large group of bonded Smokebreaths may make one of the best home defenses there is; the weaponry of the attacking force may simply end up becoming increased support of one’s own house if the Smokebreaths have taken it on as their own home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not impressed by the portrayal of the "levitating smoke cloud" these guys make in the TV series, and think it could have been done so much better, so much more ominous. But the dragons themselves have a fantastically ornery personality.


	47. Snafflefang -Draco geophaga

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: Robust and stocky, with a thick rounded body sporting a pair short, stumpy front legs and supported by a pair of longer, powerful hind legs producing a bipedal gait, both pairs of limbs tipped blunt rounded paws and curving, strong and impressively sharp claws. The tail is thick and relatively short, tapering down to a broader, spherical tip covered in bony spikes of various sizes, used as a bludgeon. The neck is similarly stocky though much shorter, supporting a large, bulky ovular head with a massive underbite produced by a broad rounded lower jaw and shorter, tapered upper jaw, and sports short protruding conical teeth. A large, curved rostral horn extends up and back from the tapered nostrils at the tip of the snout, the small rounded eyes situated under a slight ridge just behind the horn, and the back of the skull bears a pair of twisted, ridged horns similar to those of a Terrible Terror but extending more outward than back over the neck. From the back of the head running down to the bludgeon of the tail is a row of curved, somewhat flame shape spinal crests. Wings are relatively large for a Boulder Class species, membranous and batlike and bearing a single slender, inwardly curved claw at the main joint. Color is unusually vibrant, often with a background of blue to teal overlain with blotches of orange, red or green and yellow. The eyes are yellow, and bear distinctly rounded pupils.

Fire: Unique in the Boulder Class, this species may spew explosive magma charges or release typical gaseous flames, even mixes of the two. Often charged with copper, barium, and other metals, these flames burn with bright colors. Shot limit of 6.

Flight: A stronger flier than its relative the Gronckle, this dragon is not capable of hovering as well but can cover long distances and carry heavy objects. Not a champion of maneuverability.

The Snafflefang has an unusual affinity for trace metals and crystalline minerals to make up its fuel source, lending brilliant coloration to its fire and dangerous attributes to the molten substances it produces as a result. This affinity is also of use to miners, who can track the dragons as they search out their preferred minerals and therefore locate precious gems and metals with ease. Unsurprisingly, this species tends to live near rocky plateaus, volcanic regions, or along fault lines so they can more easily access the minerals they desire.

Snafflefangs also have incredibly powerful jaws to help them manipulate the rocks and crystals they “consume,” giving them a strong bite easily capable of crushing stone and teeth that, while regularly replaced like in most dragons, are worn to incredibly sharp edges. This species also possesses a unique tail bulb that is used like a mace, the weight of the bludgeon driving the spikes lining the surface deep into whatever target it is aimed at and resulting in a powerful and often fatal blow, enough sometimes to even break through stone walls with one swing.

Despite the frightening appearance, Snafflefangs, like Gronckles, are relatively gentle animals, preferring to laze about with their companions. They are willing helpers when needed though, and in some cases can be used as torches, with a unique ability to slow-burn fuel within their mouths to provide a constant light source, a trait shared only with a handful of other species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I should probably redo this disastrously awkward looking sketch...


	48. Snaptrapper -Draco quatrocephalus

Class: Fear

Size: To 70 feet long, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: Heavy-bodied with a round torso, this dragon stands on four squat, stumpy legs low to the ground that end in blunt rounded paws and sharp claws. The tail is long, whip-like and tapered, and much like its relative the Zippleback it splits into two separate and very slender tips in the posterior third. One of only a handful of naturally multi-headed dragons, this species has four separate necks that arise from the body, all thin and highly flexible, narrowing slightly upward to the elongate, roughly ovular heads. Each mouth bears a slight underbite and protruding needle-like teeth, and the lower jaw is split into two halves to provide a massive gape. The tongue is unique, split into three thin, bulb-tipped appendages, and a pair of large slanted nostrils sits near the tip of the snout on either side of a prominent central ridge. The almond shaped eyes are large and appear to extend in bulbs off the very back of the head, sticking outward and facing forward, and immediately behind which a pair of flexible tassle-like feelers replace the more common horns. Rows of lanceolate crests, like those of a Changewing, run down the back of each neck, coalescing at approximately the center of the back into a single row that continues down the tail (where the row once again splits along both ends all the way down to each tip). The wings are membranous and fan-shaped, supported by numerous spiny rods, but relatively short compared to the dragon’s size; a small, outward-curving claw adorns the main joint. Color is a mottled patchwork of green, yellow and brown, with a cream belly and yellow eyes framing vertically slit pupils. The inside of the mouth is bright pinkish, the tongue tips often orange or yellow.

Fire: Like the Zippleback, this dragon produces a fog of flammable, methane-based fuel, ignited with sparks. It can also release sprays or streams of a powerful enzymatic acid, capable of corroding most metals. Shot limit for either attack is 4-5.

Flight: Designed for stealth and ambush hunting, this dragon is not a nimble flier, being slow and conspicuous in the air.

The Snaptrapper is an odd species. Most likely closely related to the Hideous Zippleback, this is a superb ambush predator, preying on nearly anything that gets close enough to trap and swallow whole. With colors resembling the mottled background of forest growth, the Snaptrapper hides itself within foliage and exposes its quartet of mouths which appear like massive, blooming flowers complete with a trio of tongue tips disguised as anthers. Complexes of glands on the tongue and edges of the mouth secrete volatiles that mimic the scent of various sweet attractants, from nectar to honey to even chocolate, drawing unsuspecting prey straight into its jaws. Despite the dragon’s size, it prefers smaller prey items due to its odd jaw structure and subsequent inability to chew or tear larger prey well (myths of the dragon being able to swallow people whole are an exaggeration; humans possess a disagreeable taste to dragons in general, as with most other predators). Large insects, birds, small reptiles, or mammals are all options on the menu.

Snaptrappers have a distinct love of damp, rainy places and are far more common in tropical regions than temperate climates, thriving in areas of thick foliage especially with a plethora of flowers present. Mud, unusually, is especially attractive to them, the dragons taking time away from hunting to wallow and play in the substance after heavy rains. This is perhaps an additional method of camouflaging the dragon’s presence, or a protection against intense sun exposure (with their preference for dense foliage, these dragons may not be adapted for life out in full sunlight and may burn easily). It is also typically a solitary species, but can form bonds with humans especially if said human shows preference for water or mud play (most children fitting this description) or the human associate is good at hunting small animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disappointing that beyond the Book of Dragons short film, this species never seemed to have actually made it into any of the other HTTYD installments (thus far claims it appeared in HTTYD2 have not been verified and I saw no creatures that couldn't be placed as other species instead).


	49. Snow Wraith -Draco arctica

Class: Strike

Size: To 48 feet long, wingspan of 55 feet

Appearance: Heavily built, with a muscular bird-like torso and abdomen supported bipedally by a pair of strong, angular hind limbs, sporting short bony ankle projections and blunt paws each tipped with powerful claws; some reports suggest only two forward-facing toes per foot, while others suggest a more typical 3- or 4-toed stance, though always with a spike-like rear dewclaw present. The tail is long, muscular and tapered to a fine tip, lined down the entire length with erectable spikes. The thick, tapered neck is often lined with numerous small spikes to appear as a jagged mane, and it supports a blunt, rounded head, bearing a prominent flat-topped and rear-curved rostral horn and a large protruding and forward-curving tapered chin ornament. The jaws close in an underbite, with two large blunt tusks usually extending out on either side of the mouth about halfway back, and the back of the lower jaw often bears numerous elongated scales that appear almost like a beard. The tongue, somewhat unique due to the lack of a forked tip, possesses several protruding hardened bumps. The ovular eyes are shadowed by a row of lengthened scales that give the appearance of bushy eyebrows, and are covered in a special lens to filter glare from ice or snow. The wings have a curved profile, attached to the body only by the humerus; the proximal portion of the wing membrane is separate from the main torso and supported by an unusually long support rod that trails a stretched section well past the rear edge of the main membrane. One to two scythe-head shaped claws curve outward from the main wing joint, and are strong enough to allow the dragon to use the wings as front limbs. Color is almost always shades of frosty white, gray or light blue, the eyes robin’s-egg and, when not shielded by the glare lens, frame contrasting black vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Fitting for its natural habitat, this species fires fusillades of ice crystals, ensuring the target is hit. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Powerful but trim wings and a flexible tail allow this dragon to stay in the air even during heavy snowstorms, and maneuver through ice fields with great speed and agility.

Equipped with several unique traits, the Snow Wraith in many ways deserves the name. At home in frosty Arctic habitats, the white colors and broken outline of this dragon caused by the scale tufts and spikes on its body allow it to blend into backgrounds of shattered ice and snow. The species is adept at hunting in low-visibility environments, often out in the middle of blizzards looking for animals unfortunate enough to be caught in such conditions, and the scales surrounding the eyes detect even minute differences in infrared radiation much like the heat pits in rattlesnakes, allowing the Snow Wraith to find prey even in whiteout conditions and from great distances, and because the infrared sensing nerves tie into the optic nerves, the dragons can quite literally “see” in infrared and distinguish shapes and depth when vision is otherwise useless. However, if an animal is able to shield its heat signature, such as by burrowing in thick snow or dropping its own body temperature to match its surroundings, under such conditions it can escape the predator (for usually the same tactic also conceals scent and a fair bit of noise).

The scale tufts around the dragon’s eyes and head also prevent ice and snow from building up and blocking the Snow Wraith’s vision, and the tail spines and powerful claws, while useful in defense, help the dragon grip ice and even climb slick cliffs with ease, allowing it to navigate even tight spaces where flying is not permissible. The dragon’s tongue is covered with what could almost be described as osteodermal bumps that help it scrape meat even off frozen carcasses, and the bony chin ornament is thought to be used as a digging tool, rooting out burrowing creatures through ice and snow or permafrost ground. The Snow Wraith’s tusks, however, are a mating adaptation: males use them in combat and display to females, as their blunt nature tends not to be useful for other real defense.

Snow Wraiths are solitary, incredibly reclusive dragons, often extremely defensive and territorial toward other dragons and people, and to date no known bonds or associations have been recorded for this species with any other than their own kind. Observation is best done at a distance, without interference.


	50. Speed Stinger -Draco raptor

Class: Sharp

Size: To 7 feet tall, 12 feet long. Wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Built for running, the streamlined ovular torso is supported by a pair of powerful hind legs, each structured with thick muscular thighs and nimble, narrow calves. Bird-like paws are built with two forward-facing sickle shaped claws and one rear-facing stabilizer claw, and a stabilizing membranous fin extending off the back of the ankle. Front limbs are shorter, designed for grasping or slashing and bearing two large claws each on the reduced paws. The tail is long, tapered and thin, ending in a slight bulb from which protrudes a double-pronged stinger, the upper prong longer than the lower and both wickedly curved. The neck is elongate, flexible and cylindrical, and supports a long, ovular and nearly tubular head. The jaws close in an underbite allowing narrow triangular teeth to protrude, and extend along 2/3 of the head. The large rounded eyes are set toward the front of the snout just behind the narrow nostrils (which are positioned under the tip of the overhanging end of the snout), and a broad adjustable head crest runs back from the center of the head to a third of the way down the neck, opening in a roughly triangular profile and held up by several thin support rods. Wings are rudimentary, present only as a pair of triangular membranous stabilizing fins on the back. Color is typically almost completely teal, the belly lighter than the back and the stinger a contrasting red. Eyes are also red, framing a vertically slit pupil. The alpha however displays red dorsal stripes and red fins, demarking it from the rest of the pack.

Fire: Nonexistent, this dragon relies on venom for hunting and defense.

Flight: Unable to fly, but it is perhaps the fastest terrestrial dragon.

Speed Stingers have been described as the dragon equivalent of a raptor, being top-level, agile pack hunters. Active only at night and sleeping in caves during the day, these dragons have nocturnal vision on par with Night Furies and on open ground can attain speeds of nearly 80 miles per hour. Their powerful claws and textured foot pads provide excellent grip even on ice and even in cover they are incredibly agile, able to race through dense forests at speeds occasionally exceeding 50 miles per hour. They are also incredible jumpers, able to leap up to 20 feet in the air to hunt birds roosting in trees. As a pack hunter, these dragons will corner their prey or a perceived threat in groups, and are directed by the leader or alpha of the pack, who is denoted by its red markings. While not truly hive-minded like some Fireworms or controlled like other Alpha dragons, this species functions somewhat like packs of wolves do and without a leader a Speed Stinger pack will quickly become disorganized and lost.

As noted by the name, this dragon is most famous for the barbed stinger present on its tail. The tail is extremely flexible and can be brought around even in front of its head, and an attack delivers a potent neurotoxin that targets the skeletal muscle system, allowing the victim to breathe and be aware of its surroundings but completely paralyzing it otherwise, locking up the arms and legs. This venom has effects that last, depending on the dose and the condition of the victim, anywhere from a few hours to a few days.

Additionally, some island populations of this species have evolved unique webbed phalanges on the rear legs, giving a larger surface area that allows them to even run across water for varying distances. This allows the pack to travel between islands in order not to deplete food sources or to find new hunting grounds. Programmed to stay close to their packs, these dragons are difficult to train or befriend, but upon committing acts that gain an individual’s or the leader’s trust Speed Stinger packs have been known to defend other dragons and people and even form loose associations. They are not known to bond, but will tolerate the presence of individuals they trust or consider part of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how similar many dragons could be said to be to dinosaurs, it's somewhat surprising to me that this was really the only species in HTTYD that was given a truly raptorial style build.


	51. Moldruffle -Draco pennincendris

Class: Stoker

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: This dragon has a round, rather stocky yet aerodynamic torso supported semi-bipedally on the larger hind limbs, each of which ending in rounded paws and blunt, strong claws. Front limbs are shorter but strongly built, with powerful claws ringing the similarly rounded paws and bearing some capacity to flex and grasp. The tail is long, thick, tapering evenly along its length and ending with a wide, fan-shaped tailfin edged with the sharp tips of the support rods. The neck is short, thick and almost conical, and supports the roughly triangular and stocky head. The jaws are built in a slight underbite with the powerful conical teeth jutting up from the lower jaw, the horizontal slit nostrils set just under and in front of a prominent bony rostral horn, the relatively small rounded eyes set just behind the horn and shielded by a shallow brow ridge. Five pairs of bony horns similar to the rostral adornment extend along the rear of the skull from the bottom corner of the jaws up to the top of the head, each with ridges like those of ram’s-horns. All of them taper to points, but the largest pair on the top of the head curve outward and then up and back dramatically to sharp points. On the hump of the back is a variable series of spikes that rise nearly straight up, the largest along the spine. The wings are batlike and membranous in design, the tips of the supports lengthened into sharp tips strengthened into pseudo-claws for defense. The main joint is also adorned by a singular bony spike. Color is a sandy tan or orange with patterns and mottling of lighter creams or gray on the wings and tail, belly often lighter to cream. The eyes are yellow, with vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: A combination of oily gel and combustible gases produce a long-range expanding fireball, and flammable gels are secreted along the edges of the wings and tail. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: This dragon is a distance flier, roaming great territories when hunting, and an excellent aerial diver, tucking in wings to create an extremely streamlined shape.

The Moldruffle is an active dragon and a typical desert inhabitant, its sandy coloration blending in with dryland dunes and rocky crags. Curious and explorative by nature, this species is a rover, covering lots of ground in short periods and easily attracted by unusual or unfamiliar sights or scents. They are at once intimidation and stealth hunters, spying prey from a distance or great height and spilling into precise dives too fast for most prey to avoid. When presented with an adversary the Moldruffle is a great bluffer, igniting the edges of it wings and tail in bright defensive displays, even able to fly outlined in fire for a more effective display. In addition, the sharp edges of the wings and tail along with the back full of spikes means this dragon has few weak attack points, rendering it hardy enough for its harsh habitats.

Moldruffles are highly communicative creatures despite their solitary lives. The horns ringing the back of their head are hollow, and the dragons will strike them against rocks and other hard substances to create eerie, resonant sounds of varying pitch and intensity to communicate over long distances and relay an incredible variety of messages even outside the range of regular Dragonese. These sounds have resulted in many rumors and legends of singing desert spirits among those less familiar with the species.

The Moldruffle is a very decent companion for those who enjoy wandering lives or moderate solitude from others. They can be playful, matching their inquisitive nature, and tribes living in desert regions often use the dragon companions to communicate with hunting partners or neighboring tribes even from a distance, out of range of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 50th dragon to be drawn and described for the Book...we're a little more than halfway done.


	52. Dervish -Draco coronorostris

Class: Sharp

Size: 40 feet in length, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: An elongate dragon with an odd, front-heavy posture, the narrow ovular body is supported semi-bipedally by a pair of thin but powerful back legs, each ending in blunt paws ringed by long, curved talons. The front limbs are far shorter, used for grasping more than support, and bear five claws of similar relative size and sharpness but arranged to permit grasping. The tail is incredibly long, longer than the body, tapering to a thin tip with a series of spinal crests near the end elongated into large lanceolate blades. A long, very slender and slightly tapered neck supports a similarly lengthy, roughly ovular head with an extreme underbite and numerus protruding, short needle-like teeth. A rear-curved boss grows down from the chin, and from the snout rises a pair of lengthy, heavily ridged or segmented horns that curve up and out before coiling backward like a crown ornament, behind the base of which are the slit nostrils and narrow elliptical, blank white eyes that rest under shallow bony brow ridges. From the center of the head down the neck runs a row of lanceolate spines, reaching a maximum length of 2 feet between the shoulders and down the back, before shrinking until they reach the bladed section of the tail. Wings are narrow and membranous, batlike and almost tattered in appearance, with sharp claw-like support rod tips and no main joint adornments. Color is a glossy, almost iridescent black contrasted by similarly glossy golden highlights along the wing edges, spinal spikes, and the head ornaments. The claws are also infused with brown or golden hues.

Fire: A metal-infused fire similar to Nadders, this methane and ethylene-based flame contains strontium salts, giving it a glaring red hue. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: While this dragon can fly well, it prefers living terrestrially, agile on the ground and capable of cutting through dense foliage with ease.

Dervishes have wild personalities, strong-willed and often territorial. They are inhabitants of dense forests, where they create labyrinths of debris by slicing down trees and shrubs with the exceedingly sharp tail blades they meticulously maintain, creating habitat for prey and easy places for the dragons to hunt. They do also eat large amounts of fish like most dragons though, their tails coming in handy for stunning those that near the surface of ponds and streams and their long necks easily moving through shallow water with minimal disturbance to prey.

The sharp edges of the wings, razor spines along the back and tail, and long, honed claws and talons not only permit their shaping of their environment to suit their own needs (like beavers building dams or humans constructing homes) but also make this a truly dangerous dragon to provoke. Few things risk attacking a Dervish, as its flexible neck and tail allow it to reach enemies at any angle an even curl in on itself in wild tangles and circles, from where it gets its name the Dervish, a frenzy of sharp edges from which little escapes unscathed. However, despite its uppity demeanor this species can form relationships and strong bonds with riders, often those with personalities to match, and they will defend their partners as vigorously as themselves. To end with a word of warning: do not threaten the friend of a Dervish, as they nearly always win the fight.


	53. Oceanguard -Draco imperator

Class: Tidal

Size: To 2500 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Serpentine in overall build, this legless dragon has a long, muscular tube for a body, tapering gradually along the tail to the tip; along the length of the tip are a pair of roughly triangular fins that flare out together in a wide fan shape (which on a full-sized individual may be over a hundred feet across), held out by stiff support rods that adorn the fins with sharp-edged prongs at their tips. The neck is only slightly thinner than the body, supporting a head that is streamlined and narrow, between 3 and 4 times as long as it is wide and roughly triangular in shape, with the slightest overbite design to the jaws and curved needle teeth fully hidden from view when the mouth is closed. A pair of long, erectable fangs is housed in the front of the upper jaw and the species possesses a deeply forked tongue; the valvular nostrils are situated at the very tip of the snout. Behind each nostril extends a faint ridge that extends backward across the snout until it forms a shallow brow ridge above the narrow ovular eye situated near the top of the back third of the head, and the jowls are lined with small spikes that increase with size from the bottom jaw up to the pair of larger, slightly curved horns that crown the back of the skull. Small semi-triangular, heavily rear-angled vertebral spines run from almost the tip of the snout back over the head and continue in an increasing size down the back to a maximum length of 8 feet, shrinking again along the tail. On either side of the dorsum is a row of osteodermal protrusions each roughly conical in shape and angled rearward, and the belly is marked by roughly chevron shaped scutes forming a slight ridge down the center of the ventral surface. Color is typically shades of blue or teal, lighter to nearly cream on the belly, with the dorsal spines and osteoderms cream or white and the eyes aquamarine with silver bordering the edges and vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Nonexistent, these dragons rely on their immense size and potent venom for defense and hunting.

Flight: Incapable of flying, these are entirely aquatic dragons that also rarely venture onto land.

The Oceanguard is a truly regal creature, mature adults likely earning the title of the longest species of dragon in existence at nearly half a mile in span (though beat out in weight by Bewilderbeasts and possibly the largest of the Doomfangs) and one of few species capable of exhibiting the “alpha” trait of mentally manipulating other dragon species, though they rarely put this trait into action. The species is a relatively solitary creature, but docile in temperament and rather curious, and highly intelligent. Due to their size adult Oceanguards have no natural predators other than the ignorance or hatred of mankind, and they prey mainly on shoals of fish and occasionally the giant squid species of the deep.

Oceanguards are the source of the legends of sea serpents, most of the race having once been taken over by the influence of dark magic and spurred on to attack ships and seaside villages, their color changed from their natural oceanic shades to muddied browns, blacks and reds. A small few escaped this influence to continue the pure lineage of the species, but with the damage done they are often feared and hated openly especially by sailors and coastal cultures. Armed with a potent acidic and neurotoxic venom that can be projected from the fangs like a spitting cobra, Oceanguards have also been hunted for use in Eastern mythic medicines and by powerful warlords; a single venom gland is capable of wiping out an entire rival army if applied to arrows and bullets and thus carries a frighteningly large black market price.

If approached peaceably however, most Oceanguards are amicable and readily associate with people, the few fishing villages that escaped the wrath of the corrupted sea serpents occasionally forming strong bonds with specimens that can last for generations, owing to the naturally long lifespan of this species. As an Oceanguard may live for several centuries naturally, they protect family after family in the bonds they share and may carry wisdom untold through their years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Two Worlds Collide series, there was a need to distinguish "true dragons" from creatures corrupted by dark influences or originating from other lineages. In particular, the case of the Red Deaths and Sea Serpents that feature are not considered dragons; they may have been once, but are no longer, and this species here is that which the serpents originated from but a handful of pure individuals still exist so the species can live on now that the corrupter is gone (for explanations on that history, read Time's Revelation and Inheritance Past).  
This is also a special species being of my own creation and for size alone being one of the few dragons that could go head to head with a Bewilderbeast or Red Death and stand a decent chance of winning the fight.


	54. Shovelhelm -Draco faberi

Class: Boulder

Size: To 25 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: A thick, stocky dragon with a large ovular torso, supported by a pair of powerful muscular hind legs ending in short paws with 3 large toes each and two shorter but still stocky and powerful front limbs with slightly longer paws and four more delicate but also more flexible digits and claws, allowing this species to travel quadrupedally or bipedally and grasp things as needed. The tail is about as long as the body, thick and tapered, and ends in a wraparound, roughly paddle-shaped or deltoid tailfin with an almost ragged edge produced by the spiny tips of the support rods; the two outermost rods are thicker and frame the sides. The neck is short, almost nonexistent in profile, the head stocky and wide at the rear tapering to a relatively narrow snout, adorned by a rostral hump and a curved, rigid chin ornament. Jaws close in a distinct underbite, displaying sharp needle-like teeth, and the ovular nostrils sit at the rear of the base of the rostral bump; eyes are small, forward-angled, and slightly bulbous sitting down and back from the nostrils just above the edge of the upper jaw. A roughly rounded head frill extends from the back of the skull, the frilled edges looking like the blade of a circular table saw. A row of small spinal spikes runs from just behind the frill down the back and along the tail. Wings are wide and membranous, supported by sturdy bones and muscle bundles and somewhat jagged in shape as they curve sharply down along the support rods, with a single large claw protruding and curving outward from the main joint. Color is typically a background of green, aqua or even chartreuse, with bands and blotches, especially along the wings and back, of darker green, brown, or purple. Eyes bear round, black pupils surrounded by yellow or chartreuse irises.

Fire: Propane-style gaseous flames charged with copper salts, producing green or aqua colors. Shot limit of prolonged flames 6, greater with short bursts.

Flight: Can be a long-distance flier but is slow, not maneuverable; designed more for terrestrial life and force for defense.

The Shovelhelm is a carpenter’s best friend. Equipped with a rigid chin ornament used for rooting through the ground and digging in dirt, a strong skull used in playful and territorial scuffles as well as habitat redecoration, and a wide, tough tailfin employed in the shaping and smoothing out of nest areas and displays, this dragon is a natural builder, and highly social. Other dragon species may employ the Shovelhelm to help build their own homes and nesting sites in return for food, and these dragons will readily associate with humans who appreciate their friendly disposition and willingness to work for little more than a handful of fish or a good back scratch. Villages with Shovelhelms amongst the population are sure to have sturdy structures, both due to the help of the large, strong reptiles and the fact that if a building isn’t sturdy, the Shovelhelm will prove it due to its habit of also testing the stability of its creations or structures it finds interesting; if it doesn’t hold up, the dragon will start over (or force the people or dragons around it to do so if they were the original builders).

Shovelhelms are curious creatures, always exploring new places and, while not the fastest of dragons, can rather quickly cover great distances just looking around. Their hard heads and tough skin are their main defenses against threats as they are not maneuverable or terribly fast, and their bright fire is often used in threat displays or in courtship rituals. If left alone however, this species is more than happy to just associate with those they consider friends or family, relaxing or rooting around without care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dragon kind of has a forgotten record, having shown up first as the raging fire-spitting dragons in Drago's army and then pretty regularly through the rest of the film, as well as here and there in the third film. But the name isn't really mentioned anywhere, and the personality described by the DreamWorks site etc. is so very different from that initial intro.


	55. Stormcutter -Draco quatropenna

Class: Strike

Size: To 55 feet in length, wingspan of 75 feet

Appearance: A streamlined dragon with an almost humanoid torso, wide chest and narrower waist supported by a pair of long, slender but muscular hind legs that end in gripping paws and long digits tipped by strong, lengthy curving talons. The tail is as long or longer than the body, cylindrical and tapered evenly along its length with a trio of 5 foot long, semi-circular serrated tailfins extending along the posterior portion, two laterally and one dorsally; each is independently flexible and supported by numerous short support rods that provide the serrated look of the edges. The neck is relatively short but extremely flexible, able to rotate nearly 180° to look over the bulky shoulders, and supports an anteriorly flattened, roughly spherical head. The powerful jaws align in an underbite and display sharp triangular teeth jutting up on either side, the nose decorated with a row of almost diamond-shaped overlapping fleshy projections of which the lowermost shields the slit nostrils. From the sides of this rostral adornment and above the forward-facing rounded eyes also grows a chevron-shaped flexible brow, widest above the snout and tapering in curves outward to the tips. From the top and sides of the head splay out two pairs of flexible crests, one behind the other in a fan shape, the edges adorned with thick tassels or fringes and the overall appearance resembling an elaborate crown; tassels are longest near the bottom of each frill. Large spinal crests arise at the base of the neck, reaching up to 3 feet tall between the wings and continuing with decreasing size down the length of the tail.

Wings are relatively unique in this species, two pairs both attaching in nearly the same location on the upper torso and able to move independently. They are roughly bat-like and membranous, with a single large, dexterous claw at the main joint, and the more ventral pair of wings can be folded and used as front limbs on land. Just above the legs also is a pair of secondary wings, membranous and triangular in shape and together nearly 10 feet wide, providing a huge surface area when combined with the primary wings. Color is brownish to sunset orange, cream along the belly and highlighted with blue or turquoise on the spinal and head crests, wings and chin. The eyes are deep golden like those of an owl, framing large, vertical ovular pupils.

Fire: The rounded mouth and unique internal structure allow this dragon to breathe a sustained torus, or vortex, of flame at great distance. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: This is the king of maneuverability, an incredibly fast flier and unmatched in agility even by the Night Fury. The 6 wings and 3 tailfins permit perfect control of direction and air currents.

The Stormcutter is a mysterious dragon often classed in inappropriate categories due to its relative rarity and unique combination of features. With a regal, no-nonsense attitude this dragon is a natural leader and strong-willed companion, often the head of nests or second to an Alpha, and this trait is enhanced by its extreme intelligence. It is a curious species, liking to investigate new things or situations it finds unfamiliar, but it will do so with an air of caution and great alertness to its surroundings; it is nearly impossible to catch a Stormcutter off guard. That they have impeccable hearing thanks to the funneling of the frills around their heads and the capacity to turn their necks and look directly over their shoulder behind them strengthens the inability to sneak up on one.

The four main wings, two secondary wings, and three tailfins this species possesses allow this dragon to perform any move imaginable in the air; even the master of the skies Night Fury, while faster, cannot match a Stormcutter move for move in sharp turns and rolls, and in tight or low-visibility environments like fog, clouds, or sea stacks no other dragon can keep up. The unique fire of a Stormcutter also renders it a formidable foe at a distance, flames released in a tight, aimed whirlwind that allows the attack to continue in an unbroken stream up to 100 feet or more, and upon contact with the target is devastating, the vortex thoroughly engulfing whatever object it hits. Stormcutters will not attack unless provoked and will use all other possible outlets before expelling precious fire, so they rarely miss a shot either; flaring of the head crests and loud, pounding roars acting as the first line of warning and slashes with the sharp claws on their wings and legs just as if not more devastating than their flames.

Stormcutters are invaluable allies however. They are understanding and analytical, able to read people sometimes better than the person can themselves, allowing them to pick up on emotional states quickly and act accordingly. A Stormcutter is unwaveringly loyal and trustworthy in every manner, following given rules and instructions to the best of their ability and defending their friends and family to the last breath. If one angers or injures a member of this species an immediate retaliation is likely, but given time they are also forgiving, if more cautious around such a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As such a prominently featured dragon in the form of Cloudjumper, as well as a species that can outmaneuver a Night Fury, this one deserves special recognition and a long entry.  
Also, I just find Cloudjumper an amusing individual; he reflects Valka's more mature, regal and authoritative manner in just the same way Toothless reflects Hiccup's dorky enthusiasm.


	56. Terrible Terror -Draco parvulus

Class: Stoker

Size: 4 feet long, wingspan to 6 feet

Appearance: A thin, cylindrical torso supported by four stout, but flexible legs, each ending in short paws ringed by a set of blunt but strong claws. The tail is long, narrow and tapered, tipped by a classic draconic isoscele with curved edges. The neck is moderately short, but extremely flexible, and holds up a rounded, if slightly vertically flattened head. A small rostral horn curves up from above the large flaring nostrils, and on top of the head and angled forward are the bulbous rounded eyes. From the back of the skull behind the eyes protrudes a pair of twisted, heavily ridged horns that curve and bend almost haphazardly backward to jagged tips, and down the neck to nearly the tip of the tail are tall, flexible, narrow, and variably curved or uneven flame-shaped crests. The wings are moderately large, batlike and membranous with short tassel-like tips off the ends of the thin support rods and bearing a single small, sharp inward-curving claw at the main joint; the claw often sports a straighter spur from its base as well. Terror color is extremely variable, the eyes always orange-yellow framing the vertically elliptical pupils but the rest of the body varying from flat browns and greens to bright blue, yellow, red, purple and various mishmashes between, darker on the dorsum and pale on the belly. The crests, wing and tail tips are often a distinctly different shade, usually reddish or brown and darkening toward the edges, but can be just as variable as the rest of the Terror.

Fire: Powerful jets of propane fire that can extend well over 15 feet, and despite their size Terrors can have a shot limit of 12.

Flight: not an extremely fast species, but it can glide for long distances and is stealthy and maneuverable when it needs to be.

The Terrible Terror is at once an adorable and aggravating dragon. A single Terror is little to worry about as they are easily distracted under normal conditions, food-oriented and also somewhat scatterbrained. However, when focused on food or when with backup these little dragons can be fast, doggedly determined, and stealthy. If not kept well secured any edible item will be sniffed out by this dragon’s powerful nose and taken from right under the owner’s own snout. Terrors are also incredibly social animals, traveling in large flocks and can be formidable in a group, able to coordinate better with friends and extremely temperamental if they are not given what they desire. Propane fire burns hot and for a decent amount of time; an entire flock can level a house if they’re ticked.

It is thought that Terrors may have mild venom, used mainly for defense and not hunting, as bites from them can swell and itch in a manner similar to being bitten by a hognose or other rear-fanged venomous snake. These social creatures have also through a number of odd habits gained a reputation for being truly annoying. Early mornings and at various times of the day may find flocks alighting on high places and “singing,” a loud, dissonant chorus of voices that can drive a village mad when it lasts for more than a few minutes (and these guys like to sing!). The purpose of this “singing” is not entirely understood, though as territorial as a Terror flock can be it may be a means for rallying and head-counting members of a local group and reestablishing territorial boundaries, expressing the strength of the flock, establishing pecking orders, or perhaps it’s just a group activity that they enjoy partaking in to the detriment of other species nearby. They also love a good game, even if the other party involved does not view it as a game (hide and seek, keep-away, and others are among favorites). However, Terrors can often be easily trained individually and in groups, loving attention and readily guarding what they come to consider their home from any unwanted intruders. Terrors will stick with people or dragons they deem to be part of their flock (or in some cases anyone willing to give them a scrap of food or a scratch under the chin), even to great distances away from their normal homes, and this can be used as an advantage for sending messages over long distances as a Terror on a ship or caravan instructed to head back home will have no problem finding its way back within a matter of days or hours depending on the distance. If a Terror flock decides to bond with one particular individual too, if that individual knows how to train or associate with them in a game-play or affectionate reward manner they may command a small army of doggedly determined reptiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind Ruff and Tuff, we all know these are everyone's favorite little headaches.


	57. Thornridge -Draco coronatus

Class: Sharp

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 55 feet

Appearance: Slender and tapered overall, this dragon has a cylindrical body supported by slender but very muscular legs holding it low to the ground, each limb ending in flexible paws with long, dexterous digits and sharp claws. The tail is up to twice the length of the body and tapered evenly along its length to a narrow tip. The neck is as long as the body and also slightly tapered, lined on each side by a thin ridge of raised scales and supporting an elongated, semi-flattened oval-shaped head. The jaws close in a slight underbite, narrow teeth protruding from the lower jaw and the wide-based tongue tapering quickly to a thin pair of tips, and the large slit nostrils sit at the tip of the snout just in front of the slightly bulging almond-shaped eyes. A pair of rear-curving, heavily ridged horns juts up from the crests that rise like brows above the eyes, and the back of the skull widens smoothly into a flaring, four-pointed frill, the tapering tips of which wave and curve like flamboyant crown ornaments. Sturdy, pronounced rear-angled spinal spikes run from the base of the skull down the length of the back and tail, and the wide, semi-rounded batlike wings bear a single large inward-curving claw at the main joint. Color is dark olive green and rusty reddish brown, spread in mottling and patterns across the upper surface of the body (though the tips of the wing support rods and crest adornments more typically fade to the red shades), the ventrum being more cream in color. The eyes are bright yellow, framing moderately wide, vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Jets of butane-type fire, shot limit of 12.

Flight: A relatively silent flier, staying undetected until close and highly agile.

The Thornridge is the classic introvert of the dragon world. They are observers, lurking in the shadows and the edges of a crowd as they analyze situations, more prone to keep to themselves when allowed but not aggressive if approached. A Sharp Class dragon, their spinal spikes and the thick scale ridges along their neck are honed to razor’s edges and the flexible design of this species allows them to sweep their long appendages in at any angle both on the ground and in flight should they be threatened. Classically inhabitants of dense forests or labyrinthine rocky environments, it’s easy for them to maintain an undetected vigil or appear seemingly from thin air if necessary.

Despite being lurkers more than confronters, the Thornridge is a fiercely loyal dragon to its companions. Dangerous situations or threats to those they care about will see this dragon appear out of seemingly nowhere to defend them, their prolonged streams of flame burning bright and hot. The frills on their heads can be used to determine their mood, as this species will pump blood into or drain it from vessels that fill the crown, brightening or darkening the colors depending on its mood. Dull colors mean relaxation, contentment, or exhaustion, median bright colors means excitement or a playful demeanor. Should the frill blush brilliantly however, either the dragon is attempting to display during mating season or is furious, and it is best to get out of its way in either case (though perhaps for differing reasons).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimpsed occasionally in the second film but otherwise unseen and not talked about, this is quite possibly a fantastically underrated species that the series overlooked.


	58. Armorwing -Draco metallica

Class: Mystery

Size: 60 feet long/20 feet tall, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: This dragon has a build intermediate between that of a Boneknapper and a Monstrous Nightmare, possibly acting as a link between the two. An ovular broad-chested torso is supported bipedally on a pair of thin but lithe and muscular hind legs, each sporting a large forward-pointed curving spike on the knee and massive, sharp and sculpted talons. The tail is long, tapered, and narrows to a thin tip, and the thin, flexible neck supports a semi-flattened, elongate ovular head. The jaws close in a pronounced underbite permitting the narrow needle teeth to jut out, the slit-shaped nostrils sitting on either side of a small rostral horn just back of the very tip of the snout, and the large, bulbous rounded eyes sit facing forward at the back of the head behind which extend a pair of twisted, heavily ridged horns. The wings are wide, batlike and membranous, the support tips beyond the membrane narrow and elongate with metallic caps to form pseudo-claws and a pair of true claws is present at the main joint. Covering the neck, tail and most of the torso is a twisted and jagged, yet delicately constructed shell of metal armor, protecting the fragile skin. Color is usually brownish or gray, the eyes bright yellow to contrast and framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Acetylene-based fire similar to that of the Night Fury, but lacking the explosive properties and indigo highlights. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: Not a strong flier, this dragon stays close to a relatively small territory and avoids wandering far.

The Armorwing is the closest relative to the Boneknapper, both of them sharing the trait of scale-less or soft-scaled skin, which they protect using unusual armor fashions. The Boneknapper relies on skeletal remains while the Armorwing, thanks to its very hot-burning fire type, chooses metal objects that it can weld together with ease. This suit of armor is relatively heavy, but also heavy-duty, allowing this dragon to hold a relatively small, dense territory with ease and not require long-distance travel. Due to this small range however Armorwings are highly territorial, meeting most unfamiliar dragons or people with hostility, but if one can earn the dragon’s trust it is quickly found that they are actually rather docile creatures that like simply to be left at peace.

The fire of Armorwings is also not only their welding tool, but an effective defense as well. Burning hot, it is wise to avoid a direct blast, but even a near miss also flares brightly enough to leave sunspots in any foe’s vision, disorienting them and blurring their vision enough to allow the Armorwing to either win the battle or escape nearly unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some ways, I see this species as being sort of the TV series' way of rehashing the Boneknapper that was rather disappointingly never revisited beyond the short films. However, one can also see it as an interesting intermediate species between such as the Boneknapper and the Monstrous Nightmare too, a sort of evolutionary link.


	59. Snifflehunch -Draco curiosus

Class: Tracker

Size: To 25 feet in length, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: A low-set, barrel-like body is supported by four short, stocky limbs, the hind limbs larger than the front limbs but all tipped with sets of long, sharp claws. The tail is thick but tapered, ending in a small spherical knob; the neck is relatively short and thick, supporting a very elongate, almost conical head that narrows toward the snout. A slight underbite exposes the conical teeth of the lower jaw, and both upper and lower jaws sport large, rear-curved bony ornaments at the tip of the snout, the upper often with a bulbous expansion to the end of its ornament and the lower a smoothly curved crest shape. Small rounded eyes are forward-set just behind the nostrils that sit angled at the base of the rostral ornament, and a set of small, semi-rounded or paddle shaped crests run down the entire length of the body, from the top of the head immediately behind the ornament (where they are more spike-shaped) to the tip of the tail. Wings are wide and batlike with numerous support rods holding up the membrane, bearing a single thin claw along the main joint that is often folded flush with the support bones. Color is an unusual motley of hues, mainly sky blue blotches on a nearly chartreuse background but fading to oranges, yellows and reds along the jowls, edges of the wings and the spinal crests. Eyes are light wheat yellow, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: A hot, searing gaseous fire that, unusually, is often expelled through the nostrils rather than the mouth. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Not long-distance fliers, these tubby creatures prefer short glides and ambling around on the ground.

Snifflehunches are perhaps the most curious dragons that exist. One of the few exclusively Tracker Class species, these inquisitive characters discover just about everything they need to know through scent, constantly sniffling along the ground and checking out other animals they come across; by scent alone a Snifflehunch can also determine the personality, mood, and to an extent the intentions of any person or dragon they face. However, this constant need to smell leads this species to often be nicknamed the “nosy neighbor” of the dragon world; it’s not hard for them to end up far too close for comfort in their attempts to acquaint themselves with you, sticking their snouts everywhere and anywhere they please to learn about you.

Snifflehunches are however otherwise very docile and friendly dragons, and extremely useful to hunters, farmers and other professions: their keen sense of smell can track animals over a very long distance, root out edible plants and mushrooms even in dense undergrowth or through thick dirt, and detect any chemicals or tainting that might be present in food or drink. Want to ensure that spring is safe to gather water from? Employ a Snifflehunch to do the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another of those barely-introduced HTTYD 2 dragons (first seen sticking their noses under Toothless' tail; we all saw how thrilled he was about that too), and another never named in the films.


	60. Thunderclaw -Draco tonabitunguis

Class: Tracker

Size: To 24 feet in length, wingspan of 35 feet.

Appearance: These dragons are large and heavy-set, with thick ovular bodies supported semi-bipedally on large, toned hind legs ending in blunt paws and massive claws. The front limbs are shorter and more slender, better for grasping objects than supporting weight with their slightly longer paws and smaller flexible claws. The tail is thick, widening just past the connection to the main body before tapering quickly to a narrow tip, and the neck is short, stocky, and supports a roughly ovular head. The chin is large, bony, curving down and back into a broad ornament much like that of the Snifflehunch, and a similarly large, blunt rostral horn juts up above the forward-set nostrils. A moderate underbite exposes the narrow teeth of the lower jaw, and the forward-set rounded eyes sit just behind the nostrils in a shallow groove created by a pair of short ridges running back from the eye. A row of heavily rear-curved or angled, laterally flattened vertebral spines run from the top of the head down the neck, and appear again at the small of the back to run down the length of the tail. Along the center of the back is a prominent, triangular membranous sail that can be moved independently by erecting or lowering of the spike-tipped vertebral spines that support it. Wings are notably longer than wide and membranous, bat-like, and bear rudimentary singular claws at the main support joint of either wing. Color is variable, the dorsum typically a rich, deep blue or violet dotted and mottled with shades of green or reddish orange, the belly cream to pinkish. The rostral horn sports a stripe of lighter color (orange, green, or pink) along the front and top, and the eyes are almost chartreuse framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Projected streams of gaseous flames, sometimes charged with sodium or copper salts. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Powerful wings and a hard skull means this dragon will continue moving forward when it’s built up momentum, no matter what it might run into. It is also built to be a stamina runner, traveling in packs terrestrially often more than aerially.

Thunderclaws are named in combination for the massive talons on their hind limbs, and for the rumbling sound that can be heard for miles when large flocks of them are on the move across open ground. These dragons are highly social, nearly always found in large groups and moving as one unit as they travel from one feeding area to another, and they are excellent “bloodhounds,” having a keen sense of smell and a mindset to find whatever they are charged with looking for. A Thunderclaw can also, however, be a somewhat easily startled dragon, often focusing on a task so intently that it blocks out its surroundings, and this can lead to stampedes that have sent many an observer running for their lives.

Another nickname for this species is “Sailback,” referring to the large, often ornately colored sail between their wings. This, in combination with the pigment stripe on the rostral horn (that can be augmented by flushing blood into the skin) is used in display, both during mating season and as communication within a flock. While this species tends to stick with its own kind most of the time, like many species they do also strike up associations with amiable people and other dragons, and in places were other work animals are in short supply, are sometimes found acting as the “workhorses” of a village, trading their power and persistence for safe places to bed down and company that will watch out for them so that they are not startled by unexpected occurrences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They introduced a bunch of dragons in HTTYD2 and then seem to have basically forgotten all about them...this was another.


	61. Thunderdrum -Draco concussus

Class: Tidal

Size: Up to 70 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: With a body that is roughly ovular in outline and laterally compressed, this dragon looks like a living pancake, supported by four very short, stumpy limbs that end in sharp, webbed claws. The tail is extremely long, nearly twice the length of the body and far thinner right from where it starts, and tapering narrowly to the tip like a whip. The dragon’s neck is nearly nonexistent, the rounded head merging almost directly with the body. The mouth stretches nearly the length of the head, ringed in very long, needle-like teeth that are displayed by a prominent underbite, and a tall, narrow rostral horn sits right at the tip of the snout above the nostrils, immediately behind which are the forward set almond-shaped eyes. The rear of the jawline is lined by scaly flanges like a thin mane, and a row of rather long and narrow spines runs from right behind the rostral horn all the way down to the tip of the tail, giving the dragon an almost spiny appearance. The main wings are wide and fin-like, the numerous spiny membrane supports radiating out from the connection to the body rather than the primary wing joint, and a prominent narrow claw adorns the joint. A secondary set of wings extends out just above the hind legs, with a similar fin-like design. Color is typically within the range of sapphire blue to aqueous sea green, but reddish and purple specimens are also known; the belly is typically some shade of cream. The dorsum is dotted with lighter to cream or white, small spots, the vertebral spines a darker shade of ground color as are the wing edges and the eyes are deep yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: This dragon’s main defense is the capacity to produce deafening sonic roars, without limit so long as it doesn’t exhaust itself. Lesser known are the ethanol-charged fireballs that can also be produced on a limited basis, with a shot limit up to 6.

Flight: Capable of fairly decent aerial flight, being flattened and very aerodynamic, but this dragon is an oceanic inhabitant typically, adept at swimming and maneuvering underwater.

The Thunderdrum is a powerful species, at home both in the air and underwater almost equally, and is equipped with several unique abilities. By filling its rather voluminous lungs to nearly 100% capacity with air and then opening both its mouth and throat into a conical amplification chamber, this dragon can produce roars that reach such amplitude as to be able to drop the barometric pressure around the dragon, condensing the water in the air and causing it to visibly vibrate as a result. The more dramatic effect of this is a sound that can shatter glass at over 100 yards, temporarily deafen opponents at long distance, and even cause damage to the eardrums of any creature caught directly in the path of the roar within several yards, even stunning or rendering unconscious those who are very close. This concussive sound can also crack and shatter rocks if hit at the right frequency, owing to this species’ ability to modulate its attack depending on its surroundings.

The side effect of this power is that Thunderdrums themselves could injure each other with this ability. To compensate, they can modulate their own roars to nearly any frequency needed, and can even neutralize the attacks of others by directly disrupting the sound waves produced. Contrary to popular belief Thunderdrums are not hard of hearing, but can close off their hearing apparatus externally and block it internally in order to avoid damage, and so can make themselves, for all intents and purposes, temporarily deaf.

Thunderdrums also use their same oral anatomy to produce expanding fireballs charged with natural alcohols, burning bright blue as they engulf whatever is in the flame’s path. This is far more energy-costly than roaring however, so Thunderdrums typically rely on roaring and only resort to flame if faced with a threat not affected greatly by sound (which are few and far between). Thunderdrums are also extremely agile despite their design, a prehensile tail able to pick up and grasp objects at great distance and with dexterity or strength, and because they can flatten themselves so well they can travel extremely quickly underwater, like rays, or through narrow passes with ease.

The Thunderdrum is a wary dragon, but friendly to those it trusts, and readily associates with people or dragons it recognizes as friends. Within their own species they often travel as large schools. It can be a very hard-headed species however, prone to think it knows what is best and not willing to admit that it is wrong. Adolescents translate this into being stubborn, free-willed, and hard to handle if not dealt with straight from birth. However, once accustomed to the presence of others a Thunderdrum is a very loyal companion, and they do not easily forget those they have not seen in a while, even for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTTYD may have replaced Thornado with Skullcrusher, but in my series the Thunderdrum is still Stoick's one and only dragon. It's just too fantastically odd a species to leave to the wayside.


	62. Typhoomerang -Draco cyclonis

Class: Stoker

Size: 120 feet in length, wingspan of over 170 feet

Appearance: This massive dragon is built like a glider, the main body widest at the hips and narrowing toward the shoulders in a conical fashion, supported semi-bipedally by a pair of strong but relatively short hind legs and large rounded paws equipped with two-foot talons. The tail is narrow, whip-like, tapering like a kite’s tail to the tip. The neck is long, exceptionally narrow, extremely flexible, and supports a large, roughly ovular and laterally flattened head. The lower jaw closes in an underbite, exposing long, sharp needle-shaped teeth, and the narrow slit nostrils sit angled forward on either side of a small rostral horn at the tip of the snout. Forward-focused, narrow ovular eyes sit at the back of the head inside a socket formed from shallow ridges, just anterior to the large, bull-like horns that curve out and up from the back of the skull to sharpened tips. A row of narrow, tall vertebral spikes run from the head just behind the eyes down along the neck, morphing into slender and often flattened crests along the back and base of the tail before resuming a spiked appearance along the length of the tail. Wings are massive, the membranes attached from the shoulder down along the length of the body to provide a batlike span, with narrower extensions of the membrane continuing down the sides of the tail base. A single long, sharp claw adorns the main wing joint, and numerous strong but slender supports fan out both from the main joint as well as the meeting point of the wing bones to the body in order to hold up the massive membrane. Color is variable, with the head, neck and wings edges nearly always cream to slate gray, horns black, and the wings and body can be fiery shades of red or orange, bluish, or violet, decked in swirling patterns of darker color. The eyes are flame-yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: One of the most powerful flames of any dragon, emitted in a spiraling vortex that can extend for hundreds of feet and fill broad clearings with fire, and sparks are emitted from their skin when powering up for long flights. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Massive wings and powerful muscles allow this dragon to glide long distances with ease, and produce powerful gusts of wind, but they are not very agile due to their size (save for a capacity to enter tight spirals).

The Typhoomerang is a powerful, temperamental and territorial species of dragon. They are highly protective of their forest homes and food sources, and will readily chase away any dragon (or human) they deem to be a possible threat; most are, so it’s unlikely to encounter one in a friendly manner right off the bat. Like most dragons those that are caring for hatchlings can also become extremely hostile toward even minor perceived threats and are best avoided at these times.

Typhoomerangs possess incredible firepower. They are named for their take-off maneuvers when preparing for a long flight or a show of power, emitting sparks as they build speed in a circular pattern that can leave massive and impressive burn designs on the ground below, and their cyclonic jets of fire can reach incredibly long distances and set entire ships alight with one blast. Because of the spiraling effect of the fire, enhanced when the dragon itself is spinning, they are highly accurate in their attacks as well. They can also control the amount of fire expelled to a high extent, releasing single, small shots or prolonged flamethrower-like jets lasting up to 30 seconds or more.

Projected flame is not this dragon’s only fire weapon either. A spinning Typhoomerang can let out its fire slowly, drawing it in around its body like a flaming missile. Its large wings can create massive gales and lower air pressure above a fire, drawing it up as the dragon spins to produce vortices that can last on their own for more than 30 seconds, or as long as the dragon itself continues spinning. Several Typhoomerangs utilizing this ability can clear acres of dense forest in mere minutes by whipping a minor fire into a roaring crown blaze.

Typhoomerangs are also, uniquely, the only species of dragon that has developed immunity to the reactive poison found in the skin and flesh of several eel species. While other dragons experience rapid deterioration in the form of imbalanced vision, uncontrollable fire release and eventual paralysis if an eel is ingested or some form of it gets into the bloodstream, Typhoomerangs possess an enzyme in their blood and saliva that not only neutralizes the toxin, but converts it into glycolytic substances that build strength and fuel reserves rapidly. This enzyme can be distilled and used to treat other dragon species of eel poisoning as well if done properly.

Though hot-tempered, if a Typhoomerang can be convinced to tolerate or trust a person or another dragon, one may see their personality turn more toward being show-offish attention hogs, and they will readily follow commands if it means demonstrating their own skills. Otherwise, these dragons often keep to themselves most often, but will come to the defense of their companions in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I find the appearance a bit funky, the abilities this species has I adore, and so it shows up several times in the Two Worlds Collide series.


	63. Viperwyrm -Draco aspis

Class: Fear/Tracker

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Nearly a perfect replica of a large viper species, this dragon is legless, possessing a long, tubular and fairly heavily built body (for a snake mimic) with a tapering tail ending in a reduced and semi-rounded isoscele tip. The head is roughly triangular, jaws closing perfectly to hide the rows of sharp, rear-curving needle-shaped teeth, with large slit nostrils sitting angled at the very tip of the snout and two elongate ovular eyes set about two-thirds back on th head underneath an imposing ridged brow that runs from behind the eyes into a continued ridge almost to the snout’s end, where it curves into the top of the nostril. In line with the ridges at the back of the skull, a pair of short, smooth horns juts out rearward and angled slightly toward the sides of the body, straight and uncurving and tapered to blunt tips. Within the front of the mouth are housed a pair of long folding fangs, each up to 5 inches in length. Small external ear holes are also present unlike snakes, between and below the horns and eyes, though often obscured by small flap-like scales to prevent sand and soil getting inside. The scales of the body possess small keels, giving the skin a faintly rough appearance and texture, and the belly is lined with large scutes providing mobility. Color can be variable, most specimens being reddish to brown or dusky green, with a single row of large, semi-ovular to diamond-shaped saddles running down the spine and a similar set of waver or half-chevron shaped marks along the lower sides touching the belly, typically in shades of dark blood red or forest green. The eyes are shades of greenish gold, edged with coppery undertones on the periphery, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: This species possesses no fire, instead defending itself with potent venom composed of complex haemotoxic and neurotoxic elements.

Flight: With no wings, this dragon is incapable of flight. However it is lightning-fast and agile on land.

The Viperwyrm is an unusual dragon, in almost every manner reminiscent of the true vipers found across Europe, Africa and Asia, only far larger. Found often in heavily forested or dry rocky habitats, it is a solitary creature, preferring to live out its days in the dark recesses of its territory away from prying eyes. Viperwyrms possess several abilities convergent to that of snakes, including the ability to detect and analyze vibrations through the ground using their lower jaw, and a highly sensitive chemosensory apparatus that can track scents for miles. Incredibly acute eyesight (unlike snakes) allows these reptiles to pick up the presence of other animals a great distance away, thermosensory pits lining the front of their upper lip can pick up even the faintest differences in temperature of their surroundings or living organisms nearby, and if tracking down prey or faced with a possible predator or threat, they are armed with a powerful and agonizing venom capable of bringing down a human within minutes, large dragons in only a few hours. Due to the haemotoxic components of the venom, this period is often associated with intense pain, and this has further helped to build a dangerous stigma around this species and keep it at an enigmatic distance from many cultures, human and dragon.

With humans already bearing an irrational fear of snakes as well as large reptiles however, Viperwyrms are often persecuted in regions where they come in contact with people, leading to an ingrained distrust of the human race in general and furthering ever more their solitary lifestyle. Fast, agile and intelligent, Viperwyrms are almost always able to escape conflicts especially on uneven ground or dense forests, but if cornered will fiercely defend themselves; the hard scales that many dragons possess along with their rapid healing processes make this a very difficult opponent to pin down. More so, they are immensely powerful, a rope of muscle simply to permit movement, and so can lash out with physical blows or constriction more than capable of killing their opponent as well.

Despite this mistrust and naturally solitary lifestyle though, if one manages to convince a Viperwyrm that they are not a threat, or saves one from a trap or dangerous situation, this species will readily assert loyalty to that person, acting as unseen guards on trips through the wilderness or locating their own territory around the person’s house, protecting and guarding their companions as well as removing pests. Bonded Viperwyrms rarely stray far from said companions, even if not always easily seen near them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With legless or snake-like dragons so common in mythos, and me being the snake lover that I am, I had to create a species that properly combined the notion of the two.


	64. Whispering Death -Draco talpaspiculum

Class: Boulder

Size: To 100 feet long, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: A Crown of Thorns on steroids, this dragon has a long, serpentine body that tapers from the neck all the way to the whiplike tail. The scute-lined belly is flanked on either side by strong, lengthened rear-curved scales that grip in the place of legs, and the length of the body possesses an almost haphazard series of detachable spikes up to a 18” in length. The head is massive, roughly spherical with rear-pointed spikes covering the surface, the largest forming a crown along the top and back of the skull. The jaws close in an underbite, lined with massive, incredibly strong teeth, and within the mouth bands of triangular teeth are attached to rotating lines of muscle, spinning around in layers toward the throat. A large rear-curving rostral horn juts up at the tip of the snout, directly underneath which sit the hooded, rounded eyes and at the base of which the slit nostrils are situated. The wings are relatively small compared to the body, only just big enough to carry the dragon, membranous in design with spike-tipped support rods, and in addition to the pair or trio of large claws at the wing joint the frontal edge is lined with hard, sharp-edged spiny projections. Color is slate grey, asphalt, to an almost metallic navy blue color on the dorsum, fading to a greenish cream color ventrally. The cranial spines fade to red at their tips as does the color leading down to the tail, and the eyes are a pale, almost mottled looking milky red color throughout, with no discernable pupil.

Fire: Concentric rings of flame spiral around a central stream, producing an expanding, battering cone of fire. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: While able to fly low to the ground and can stay aloft for fair periods of time using both wings and a unique spiraling motion of the body, Whispering Deaths are naturally burrowers and spend most of their time underground.

The Whispering Death is a powerful species, unmatched in its own turf save for its close cousin the Screaming Death. Their rotating rows of teeth have the capacity to shear through dirt and rock, allowing them to burrow at incredible speeds as their spines and belly scales grip the dirt, propelling them forward. Any of the spines lining the body of this Boulder Class species can be detached and projected with deadly accuracy much like the Nadder, and the sheer number of spikes this species possesses renders it far more adept in a target contest.

Whispering Deaths, due to their subterranean lifestyle, have lost the ability to process strong sunlight optically, their eyes sheathed over with protective layers of pigment and skin to shield from dirt and rock. Instead, they rely on a form of infrared vision via sensory pits along the front of their snout, which can be damaged temporarily by exposure to strong light, which they actively avoid. This decreased visibility is countered by a fairly strong sense of smell, but renders this species naturally defensive and territorial, and difficult to train or befriend. They are also known to hold grudges for extreme lengths of time and have good memory, but similarly will remember acts of kindness for long periods as well and will treat those they trust with care.

In addition to their strength and spinal defenses, the fire these dragons possess is unique, expanding rings of flame projected by the conical structure of the mouth that are extremely difficult to avoid and capable of weakening stone and other structures due to the repeated pounding force the fire is applied with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the classics mentioned in the first film, and then used heavily throughout the TV series. I am somewhat disappointed though that it was never featured again in the other two films. It has so much potential...


	65. Windstriker -Draco fornaxis

Class: Sharp

Size: to 40 feet in length, wingspan of 42 feet

Appearance: Built like a bipedal Razorwhip, this dragon’s relatively compact ovular torso is supported by two thin but heavily muscled hind legs ending in a trio of lengthy digits tipped by sharp talons, the front limbs shorter and slightly stockier with flexible paws bearing sharp, grasping talons. The tail is longer than the body and thick, built like a wire bundle and tapered relatively evenly to the tip. The neck is nearly as long as the tail, narrow but muscular, and supporting the 3 foot, elongate ovular head. Jaws close in a slight underbite revealing small conical teeth, and the sharp, curving bony rostral horn is mirrored by a similar though shorter curved chin ornament, giving the skull an almost axe-head type profile. Large nostrils under the rostral horn sit just anterior to the small, rounded eyes that are shaded under a shallow and flexible brow ridge. Large, curving spikes protrude down the length of the top of the head, and continue down the back and along the length of the tail, increasing in size near the tail tip. Wings are narrow and membranous, flexible, and bear a single sharp outward-curving claw at the main joint. Color is slate blue fading to cream along the belly, with mottled blotches and patterns of rusty red or muted yellow along the edges of the wings, neck, and at the tips of the spines. Eyes are yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Unable to expel their meager flames, these dragons instead heat up air to scorching temperatures able to cause spontaneous combustion of numerous compounds, which can be projected to great distances. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: a flexible and adept flier, capable of gliding long distances and maneuvering within tight places.

The Windstriker is a sociable dragon with watchdog-like tendencies, often found guarding nests and territories that it calls home as other dragons go about their business without worry. Covered with sharp spines and razor teeth, as well as gifted with incredible flexibility due to its elongate design, this species is more than capable of defending itself in close-range battles as well and it is not a dragon to challenge, nor one that will shrink from a presented challenge.

Windstrikers are the source of myths of dragons breathing invisible fire, appearing as if out of fuel and yet causing targets to burst into flames simply by opening their jaws. While they do have the capacity to produce actual fire, these dragons do not project their flames, instead using it like a handy lantern in their mouths, lighting up their surroundings and using it as an intimidation factor. For distance attacks, the Windstriker instead heats up massive amounts of air to temperatures that may exceed 2,000°F, which it can project with accuracy to distances of up to 40 feet or more. Air at this temperature can cause spontaneous combustion of dry materials, such as leaves, twigs, paper, or fur, appearing as if fire appeared out of nowhere without due cause. This ability means the Windstriker is a natural deceiver, luring opponents in with the appearance of being out of fuel, only to win the battle with a boiling breath.

Windstrikers make loyal companions, often associating themselves with large families that they take under their wing, guarding houses of their “adopted” kin carefully and taking extra mind to youth both human and dragon. They will travel with said families when on the move or visiting other places, will sometimes sleep during the day when the people are awake and active and standing guard over the homestead at night, and are also known to extend their vigil to visiting friends either of themselves or of their families, including making sure said individuals are actually friends.


	66. Woolly Howl -Draco vellus

Class: Strike

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: Built with a stocky, ovular torso supported by four short, stumpy legs, each tipped with blunt rounded paws ringed by equally blunt, but powerful claws. The tail is thick, tapered and smooth, tipped by a pair of tailfins supported by notably thick, spiny rods, largest anterior and decreasing in size toward the tail tip. The neck is short and thick, blending evenly into the torso, and supports a large, roughly ovular cranium with a somewhat laterally flattened profile. A slight underbite allows large teeth on the lower jaw to protrude slightly, the flat tongue barely forked at the tip and bluish purple in color. Nostrils are slit and positioned at the tip of the snout, the small ovular eyes on the side of the head and directed forward, shielded by broad curving ridges above them. Thick, hair-like feathers sweep backward from the top of the head down the length of the back and upper portions of the tail like a shaggy overcoat, with tufts also sprouting from the supports on the wide wings, which are membranous and batlike, supported by thick spiny rods similar to the tailfins, and each bears a single massive, outward-curving claw on the main joint. Color is generally creamy brownish, fading to lighter on the belly, or shades of ghostly blue and aquamarine. The rounded eyes are violet to oceanic blue, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: Unique icy charges that explode upon impact, releasing super-cooled liquids that freeze anything in proximity, often causing instant snowfall when detonated in air. Shot limit of 6 for full-sized shots, up to 15 for smaller blasts.

Flight: Equipped with powerful wings and protective feathery coverings, this dragon is fast, agile, and adept at maneuvering in even the worst of winter storms.

The Woolly Howl is a denizen of high mountains and the frozen north, capable of withstanding extreme cold thanks to the unique layer of insulation it bears; while some other dragon species do have feathers, few present such coverings as hair-like down. This species hunts in harsh weather like the Snow Wraith, using blizzards and darkness as its cover as it searches out prey or patrols its territory. The signature weapon of this dragon is also unique, similar to the Bewilderbeast in being based in super-cooled liquids like nitrogen and capable of freezing substances of contact, but entirely its own class being uncoupled to water and only freezing targets at a distance rather than in a continuous stream. A single shot, when detonated, can create a shockwave of frozen temperatures spreading in a 20 foot radius, catching anything in place, sometimes breaking into multiple smaller charges to strike an even larger area.

Wooly Howls are fierce, but also curious creatures and extremely loyal, friendly to those they trust and reserved around strangers until they have gained the dragon’s trust. They are often proud creatures, reveling in praise and quick to react to derision with pointed warnings in the form of tail smacks or minute ice shots until the perpetrator gets the message. It is unwise to get on the wrong side of a Wooly Howl, as like their relative the Night Fury they are masters of stealth, and their feathery outline allows them to keep quiet and fade into the background. Even the Snow Wraith cannot match the hiding ability of this species in a winter storm, but when the species wants to be known, it’s impossible to miss. As per the name, this dragon announces itself, demarcates territorial boundaries, and intimidates using an eerie, resounding howl that cannot be mistaken for any other species (save mimics that might come across and pick up this noise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those species from the same lineage as the Night Fury, but not quite so rare...and with a very different habitat preference.


	67. Zippleback -Draco bicephalus

Class: Fear

Size: to nearly 70 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: This low-slung dragon has a long, semi-flattened cylindrical body supported by four short, stumpy legs, each blunt paw on the end tipped with extremely long, sharp claws. The tail is long, whip-like, and splits a third to halfway down its length into two tips, each ending in a rounded isoscele. A pair of necks arises from the torso, both narrow with slight tapering and extremely flexible, each supporting a rounded, almost bulbous head. A large underbite displays large needle-like teeth, and a large, rear-curved rostral horn rises up from the front of the snout, flanked on either side by long, narrow nostrils. Just behind and to the sides of the horn are the bulbous, forward-pointing rounded eyes. A pair of sharp, straight sickle horns extends from the back of the skull, and a row of almost inverse-teardrop shaped crests runs from the top of each skull down the necks, joining as one row down the back and then splitting again to line each tail to the isoscele. Wings are wide and membranous, almost triangular in fully spread profile, with long tassels extending from the tips of the support rods and a single sharp inward-angled claw at the main joint. Color is somewhat variable, typically shades of greenish, bluish or yellow background with darker red, brown, or orange, darkest on the dorsum and legs and lightening toward the belly and wing edges, and the crests and isosceles match the blotch color. Bright yellow eyes frame vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Capable of releasing noxious, heavier-than-air clouds of gas composed of aerosolized ammonium nitrate and hydrazine from one head, lit by flint sparks produced in the mouth of the other. Shot limit for a full attack (capable of covering hundreds of cubic feet) up to 6, smaller shots and attacks in the dozens.

Flight: Not the most agile of dragons, preferring to slink along the ground or take short flights between outcrops and islands, but capable of long-term sustained flight.

The Zippleback is an odd creature, similar to the Snaptrapper in having more than one head, each head independently capable of thought but uniquely linked to the other for coordination and self-awareness. They are not shy creatures but like watching things from out of sight, and are often highly impulsive and sometimes mischievous or reckless. However, most often have a strong moral compass and despite having prankster tendencies will own up to their own mistakes.

Zipplebacks possess several unique capabilities; among them, their unique gaseous fire attack allows them to cloak themselves in fog for increased stealth, or when on the move they can light the gas as they expel it and then run or roll with it surrounding them (the latter done by clamping on to their own tails as the gas is released, creating fiery pinwheels that stop for little more than a hard rock wall). Their multiple heads mean that it is nearly impossible to surprise or sneak up on a Zippleback unless it is focused heavily on one object, and if one is blinded or temporarily immobilized both heads are still aware of their surroundings so long as the other can still see, smell, hear etc. Zipplebacks also possess mild venom, not terribly dangerous to most animals but can cause allergic reactions in some people and has been shown to be necrotic in large doses. Adept at climbing and maneuvering in awkward places thanks to their stable, low-slung stature, sharp claws, and dexterous necks and tails, they make excellent rescuers and recoverees of items in hard to reach places.

Zipplebacks are loyal creatures, tied strongly to their companions (often pairs as while both heads are mostly of the same mind and body, they do have slightly different personalities) and with extremely good memory, allowing them to recollect instances of kindness or rescue, and they will often go to great lengths to repay those they deem to have a debt to. However, do not argue with a Zippleback in your proximity for any extended length of time, as they also take it upon themselves to separate those who are hostile to each other and they have deemed may pose a risk of causing harm to themselves or the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the "Original Six" from the first film. And as it was originally conceived, quite a unique dragon.  
Fun fact I discovered while researching for this entry too: the Zippleback's firepower is based on real-life substances called Astrolites, though those are typically seen as dense liquids or semi-solid/powdery substances. Natural low-velocity explosives, and as one can imagine if you could in fact create a gaseous form as this dragon has, it would be a fantastically violent compound.


	68. Threadtail -Draco cutaneotoxica

Class: Sharp

Size: To 50 feet in length, wingspan of 65 feet

Appearance: Elongate and slender in design, with a relatively short ovular body supported by four limbs; the front legs are shorter than the powerful back legs, providing a semi-bipedal stance, all limbs end in relatively dexterous paws and long, sharp talons. The tail is some three times the length of the body, narrow across the back ¾ of its length and tapered like a bullwhip, and the neck is as long or typically notably longer than the body and more cylindrical but with a slight tapering along its length, supporting a roughly ovular head. Vertically flattened, the jaws curve slightly and close in a slight underbite permitting the display of short, conical teeth, and the front of the jaws widen slightly in a sort of spoon shape. The flattened snout is crowned with a thick and heavily rear-curved rostral horn jutting up from behind the nostrils at the tip of the snout and almost directly above the narrow ovular, ridge-covered eyes. A large semicircular bony frill flares from the rear top of the skull, edged with blunt rounded protrusions, and several small, curved spiny crests run along the top of the head from the rostral horn to the frill. Three rows of large, rear-pointing spines line the neck and body, joining about halfway down the tail into two balanced rows that continue to the tip. Wings are relatively elongate and membranous with lengthy spike-tipped support rods, and are adorned each with a single large, ever so slightly outwardly curved joint claw. Color is variable, the background ranging from deep green to bluish, teal or even lavender, with pink, yellow or lime green highlights especially along the wing and frill edges and the vertebral region. Spines are yellowish gold or orange, reddened at the tips, and the eyes are lemon yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Gaseous flares yellowed by the presence of sodium salts, shot limit of 12.

Flight: An adept glider and skilled at maneuverability, its thin profile and flexibility aids it greatly in tight or cluttered environments.

At home in moist or swampy areas, the Threadtail is a unique species with dangerous defenses. Like other Sharp Class dragons, this species is adorned with dangerous sharp edges in the form of numerous rigid spines, mirrored even by the almost oversized wing claws that are relatively small in most other dragon species. Also like some other species these spines are laced with toxins, in this case neurotoxins that are not only effective once in the bloodstream but also potent when ingested or in contact with bare skin; a venom also capable of acting as a true contact poison. Threadtails are also covered along their frills and backs with bumpy poison glands that are activated on command, making them a truly dangerous dragon to contend with in a fight; few species are resistant enough or have hard enough scales to withstand a tussle with a Threadtail without developing severe reactions.

Contrary to common myth this species is not allergic to its own poison, but instead is often found scratching and rubbing itself in grass and along rocks to either remove excess poison when not threatened or to mark its territory with the substance, a potent warning to would-be trespassers. In combination with these potent defenses, the Threadtail is a relatively docile species, confident in its ability to protect itself and its companions and so rarely seen in a threatening posture. Content to relax in open, grassy areas or wallow in waterways, this species naturally takes to nature lovers and introverts, those who like to spend their time relaxing alone and at peace. Threaten them or said companions however and this species can become a whirlwind of razor edges, one with a keen awareness of its position and reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the wrinkly paper of the image...  
This is another species briefly seen in HTTYD2 but otherwise basically forgotten, and for this entry I had to contradict a few key claims I found on other HTTYD-dedicated sites. There is absolutely no sense in a species evolving a toxin only to be permanently allergic to said toxin, but there is certainly an advantage to the scratching behavior for the species.


	69. Buffalord -Draco bufalus

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of up to 50 feet

Appearance: This dragon is built like a large herbivore, with a massively rotund body set atop stocky, elephantine legs melding straight into the plump feet that are tipped with blunt nail-like claws. The tail is short, barely 5 feet long and narrowing rapidly off the body to a blunt tip; the neck is nearly nonexistent, the head rounded and ever slightly laterally flattened with a very blunt, rounded snout. Thick, rounded grinding teeth protrude slightly outward from the jaws, the large slit nostrils situated directly at the front of the snout and just ahead of the large, rounded eyes. A trio of horns sprouts from the back of the head, two long and curving but blunt-tipped, three-sided horns off the side of the head and one rounded, rear-curved and equally blunt one rising from the top of the skull. A row of widely spaced blunt and laterally compressed protrusions run down the back, each surrounded (the cranial horn included) by a set of overlapping shingle-like scales, and three rows of long spikes run along each side of the body. The wings are large, bat-like and membranous, the connection to the body reinforced by plate-like leathery coverings, and each bears a pair of pincer-like claws attached to the main joint by movable appendages. Color is an overall range of browns and tans, lighter shades along the belly, head, and stripes down the body that are speckled with darker blotches like the scales of a sea turtle; wings bear wide, uneven swaths of light and dark banding along their lengths. The eyes bear both whites and brown irises around the rounded pupils.

Fire: Buffalords release explosive clouds of gaseous yellow flames when provoked; shot limit of 6.

Flight: A lumbering, slow flier, this dragon is capable of moderate distance travel but prefers terrestrial existence.

The Buffalord is an unusual dragon that is extremely difficult to classify; some consider it part of the Mystery class but the species, while rare, is not that mysterious. Its supremely calm demeanor and herbivorous diet set this dragon apart from nearly all other species, and lend it to resemble many large grazing mammal species instead, hence the name. Once extremely common as well, this species now resides on only a handful of remote, grassy islands and, while social with others of its species, is often found alone in a developed defensive response to extreme overhunting.

The Buffalord possesses a unique sextet of rows of spikes along its body, each capable of flexing outward and even being launched in defense, allowing this species to fit within the Sharp Class. When provoked to anger (very difficult to do) or if one attempts to remove this dragon from its territory, the Buffalord will additionally take in massive amounts of air that allow it to inflate to nearly twice its normal size, priming the spikes for release, and it will spew incredible levels of a unique flame that is at once gaseous and, when in contact with hard surfaces, explosive. Few threats continue their attack when exposed to this defense.

Buffalords are generally inoffensive when on the ground in their home territory, permitting the ease with which they were once hunted; however, it is very difficult to find a weak spot among the plated scales that cover many portions of their body. This hunting they once endured is also tragic, because this dragon covets natural herbs in its diet, and enzymes in its saliva often react with the plant matter to release compounds that are known to be incredibly effective at repressing bacterial infections and viral transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMO, among the oddest of oddballs in the dragon world...


	70. Cavern Crasher -Draco salamandris

Class: Mystery

Size: To 60 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Built like an oversized salamander (hence the Latin name), this dragon has a laterally compressed, ovular torso supported by four low-slung but powerful, sculpted limbs, each ending in a blunt paw bearing a set of sharp, slightly curved and incredibly strong claws. The tail is only slightly narrower than the body, also vertically compressed and separated into two rounded sections reminiscent of a flattened Gronckle tail with the proximal section slightly larger and more ovular than the distal. The neck is short, but incredibly flexible and roped with powerful muscles, and supports a head that is somewhere halfway between ovular and triangular in shape, ending in a narrow snout adorned by a downward-curving bony “beak” on the upper jaw that fits in a curving slot on the lower jaw. Narrow conical teeth increase in size toward the rear of the mouth and stick out thanks to the overall underbite structure, and the tongue is long, narrow, and shaped like that of a Monstrous Nightmare but with more pronounced bulbous sensory tips. The eyes are almond shaped, small, forward-set just behind the small valvular nostrils and protected by thick bulging eyelids, and down the length of the back and tail are numerous irregular and variously sized bumps and nodules spread haphazardly over the dorsal surface. Color is nearly always a deep olive green to black, adorned by “racing stripe” yellow patterns encircling the eyes and running down the sides of the body and tail, a pair of similar bands are found upon the front of each limb. The eyes are bright yellow as well, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Jets of superheated flames are charged with boron compounds, giving them a startling lime green coloration. Shot limit up to 16.

Flight: Nonexistent, this dragon is entirely terrestrial to fossorial.

The Cavern Crasher is an extremely elusive and hot-tempered dragon, and one of the few species that may still retain the primitive ancestral mindset of the ancient Mesozoic dragons, having never reached true sentience. They are dangerous predators, hunting any small underground animals they may come across and even taking on small dragons, hatchlings and eggs, and unwary larger animals that stray too close to the cavernous regions this species resides in. While its eyesight is not terrible, this dragon relies mainly on vibrations, smell and chemosensation to hunt, the bulbs on its tongue covered in sensitive receptors to pick up cues from the air and ground.

This dragon is equipped with a number of surprising defenses; its boron-charged flames burn brilliantly, often blinding opponents or unlucky prey in dark caves and giving this dragon an edge, and the powerful claws it possesses allow it to dig rapidly through even tough rocky terrain and, if the space it is in is uneven enough, it can grip strongly and climb on cave walls and ceilings. The dragon’s drill-bore like beak is also similarly strong, a core of bone overlain by a compound similar to enamel that can burrow straight through stone. The nodules on its back house thousands of secretory glands that excrete an extremely sticky and flammable mucus, not unlike the gel secreted by Nightmares but capable of being modified at will by the dragon to also protect from high intensity fire attacks. If the dragon is attacked for a prolonged length of time however, it may reach the limits of its ability to secrete mucus and can be vulnerable to strong flames.

The Cavern Crasher is most unique however in the design of its skeletal system. Strong bones are connected by powerful hinges and can twist and turn in a manner that would be fatal to other species, allowing this species to literally flatten and collapse nearly its entire skeleton. This allows the dragon to squeeze through any openings capable of fitting its upper skull, and realign its skeleton without any harm to itself, permitting it to move rapidly even in tight confines, escape traps, and sneak up on unsuspecting prey or antagonists and disappear again just as rapidly, making it an extremely difficult creature to permanently remove from any area. And as these dragons are not sentient, they cannot be reasoned with. Rather, driven by intelligent instinct, they will hunt ceaselessly whatever they may come across and determine to be suitable prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While a few more drawings will yet show in grayscale, this was the point where I started incorporating more color attempts in my sketching (triggered partly because this one just didn't look right without its yellow stripes). You can watch the progress of my skills as the entries move forward too...  
Also, an odd species not only in its original design but also in that I designated it as one of the few dragon species that are still "not quite sentient" unlike many of the others. Rather, this one buds off from a more ancestral lineage, and it shows in a few physical traits too ie. lack of wings, very lizard-like structure, and no hesitation in hunting other dragon species.


	71. Singetail -Draco incendicaudata

Class: Stoker

Size: To 85 feet in length, wingspan of 100 feet

Appearance: This large dragon is low-slung, with a wide, flattened ovular body supported by rather short but powerful, almost bulbously muscular limbs tipped by flat rounded paws ringed in long, narrow razor-sharp claws. The tail is longer than the body and neck put together, powerful and whip-like with a pair of triangular stabilizing fins halfway along the length and a slightly enlarged javelin-head like tip. The neck is moderate in length and roughly cylindrical, supporting a somewhat vertically flattened, semi-ovular head that tapers to the end of the snout. Large narrow triangular teeth project upward from the lower jaw due to a slight underbite, a series of rear-curving triangular sensory flaps run in rows on either side of the lower jaw, and the slit nostrils sit just below a large, rear-angled and slightly curved rostral horn. The eyes are bulbous and spherical, projecting off the skull in extended sockets and individually rotatable, with curving, finlike crests projecting above them. Two rows of similar though slightly smaller fin-like crests run down the neck and the length of the body, joining into a single row that continues down most of the length of the tail. This dragon possesses four wings all with a relatively narrow overall and membranous structure, the smaller pair extending above the shoulders and the secondary, larger pair rising up from above the hip region, both sets designed similarly and bat-like with numerous support rods but the anterior pair adorned at the bases with two sets of outward-pointing spines. Coloration is a deep burnt orange overall, fading to grayish at the snout and the tips of the limbs, wings and tail, the body spotted with irregular dark red blotches ringed by lighter red and similar light red stripes running along the support rods of the wings. The eyes themselves are dark brown, barely noticeable inside the rotating orange sockets.

Fire: Strontium-charged semi-fluid flames can be discharged from the mouth, specialized pores on the tail tip, or even porous regions along the paws and belly scutes. Shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: The wide wings and stabilizing tail fins allow this dragon extreme maneuverability in the air, but the flattened body design decreases overall speed and turning capacity, instead permitting excellent gliding capacity.

The Singetail is an unusual Stoker Class dragon, with chameleonic eyes capable of rotating nearly 360 degrees independently, making them nearly impossible to sneak up on save from directly below, and dangerously accurate depth perception when pointed in the same direction. While often a solitary creature, when moving into new territories this species may light signal fires if put under duress in order to call in fellow Singetails to help overtake new spaces, the uniquely bright red flames it produces a distinct calling card.

Singetails are named for their capacity to secrete their fuel from pores that cover the bulbous tip of their tail, igniting and lobbing fireballs behind them even as they fire ahead; the smoldering remains of the fuel often leaves trails of smoke in the air as the dragon moves. However, this dragon also has a similar means of defending itself from ventral attacks; similar pores line the edges of its paws and the sides of its ventral scutes, so foes coming up from below may be hit with a surprise face full of fire as well. They are extremely high-tempered and territorial toward all dragons not of their own species, so the Singetail is often found on islands where no other dragon species inhabit.

Despite this, if one manages to calm a Singetail and approach it, these dragons can become fiercely loyal and will use their own species-loyalty to call up defenses for the people they trust.


	73. Jetwing -Draco tenax

Class: Fear

Size: Subordinates to 15 feet long, wingspan 20 feet. Alphas to 50 feet long, wingspan 75 feet

Appearance: Subordinates are lithe, lizard-like in build but with a powerful therapod style head and blunt snout, conical teeth sticking up from the lower jaw due to a slight underbite and large semi-triangular spinal crests running down the length of the back. Thin but muscular limbs end in large dexterous feet adorned with relatively large razor sharp claws, and the long, tapered tail is adorned with a trio of rear-curved, triangular fins about a third of the way up from the tip, arranged like the fletching on an arrow. Wings are narrow, batlike and membranous and without adornments. The eyes are large and almond-shaped, bright green with aqua tints and a black vertically elliptical pupil. Color is predominately sapphire blue, cream underbelly with the upper body marked over the background with large, aqua scales. The fins, wings, and dorsal crests retain the background blue color.

Alphas are far bulkier, built like tanks with massive, flattened ovoid bodies supported by short, stumpy legs ending in rounded paws and blunted claws. The tail is relatively short, rod-like and stiff for stability and though the trio of tailfins is somewhat still present, the lateral pair are migrated forward to just behind the rear legs and the dorsal one blends with the row of spinal crests. The short neck supports a broad ovular head only slightly smaller than the body itself, with a slight overbite in the jaws permitting the teeth to jut out and the upper lip nearly beaklike. Nostrils are slit-shaped and situated just above the “beak,” the tiny rounded eyes set firmly on opposite sides of the head and just angled forward, set in a shallow groove running a short ways behind them and underneath upward-projecting, broadly rounded brow ridges. Dorsal crests are small and triangular, sometimes barely present at all, and run from the neck to the tailfins. Wings are massive and membranous, broad and rounded and shaped like the wings of an aircraft bomber, unadorned just like the subordinates. Color is overall lime green with darker mossy green spots along the sides and covering the limbs, a blend of the two shades covering the wings and fins and the underbelly cream.

Fire: Subordinates launch napalm-like slugs of flame, exploding after reaching a certain range or length of time as chemical bonds destabilize and capable of melting through many substances including softer metals. Shot limit of 15. Alphas do not have flame, but use a sonic shockwave attack similar to that of the Screaming Death or Thunderdrum that acts secondarily as a call to subordinates; there is no shot limit for this.

Flight: The Alpha Jetwing is adapted for long periods of gliding and riding thermals, able to stay in the air for days but unable to turn rapidly. Subordinates by contrast cannot sustain flight for extended periods but are adept at maneuvering in small spaces and rapid acceleration over short bursts.

The Jetwing is a unique social dragon; though it has Alpha individuals in a pack it is unlike others such as Night Terrors or Fireworms in that the Alpha and subordinates differ vastly in appearance and behavior. Subordinate Jetwings are adept at setting traps, acting injured or helpless to lure in small predators or curious animals (and occasionally people when food is scarce) before ambushing them. Escaping prey is often cornered in narrow ravines with singular escape paths where they are either taken down by the violent fireballs the smaller version uses or driven to the Alpha, which is capable of stunning prey with its call and swallowing even large meals whole. If aerial prey is targeted subordinates will join with the alpha like rows of missile launchers, lining the larger dragon’s strong wings and either firing a disorienting and unpredictable barrage of flames or taking off themselves to corral their target.

If an Alpha in a pack is killed or otherwise lost, the oldest subordinate will undergo a metamorphosis over a period of weeks to become the new Alpha, gaining capacity to direct the others in the pack. This species is often nomadic, never remaining in any particular location for long especially if food is depleted, and when lingering prefers locations with a combination of thick forests, craggy canyons, and open meadows for the larger members of the species to rest. As this is one of the few dragons that may willingly hunt people, they are typically not friendly to any other dragon or human, displaying hostile or hunting behavior as a first response to those who approach. However, if one is capable of outwitting the pack and cornering them instead it is possible to gain their respect, and a dangerous ally against others who may cross their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize this species from the TV series, you might notice: save for general appearance and behaviors, I threw out literally everything else they said about this species. I can't remember what the name they chose for it was, but I thought it was terrible (all I know is it was "Shadow-something," which doesn't fit at all, and I already have enough "Shadow-something" dragons myself), and the notion of a dichotomous-appearance species was more interesting and realistic IMO than some odd mutualistic pair of species.  
Also, one might notice the sketch for this was done entirely in color. This was the point where I switched from grayscale to trying to get color images to work for me, and will be the norm for the rest of the entries.


	74. Windwalker -Draco electrophorus

Class: Tidal

Size: To 50 feet long, wingspan of 50 feet

Appearance: This dragon is low-slung and possesses a rather wide, squat ovular body supported by four short, stocky limbs ending in rounded paws tipped with immensely long talons. The tail is approaching twice the length of the body, tapered evenly down to the whip-like end and tipped by a lengthy, shark fin shaped triangular dorsal tailfin that rises directly off the very end of the tail. A thin, lengthy tapering neck holds up the elongate crocodilian head, which sports a narrow snout like that of a gharial and bears a singular rostral horn on the enlarged snout tip immediately above the large, valvular nostrils. A pair of slanted ovular eyes are set near the top of the cranium, angled forward and seeming to bulge up out of the head. Large interlocking needle teeth line the jaws, the fourth tooth on each side of both jaws notably longer than the rest, and small fleshy protrusions (likely sensory) extend out from the back of either side of the upper jaw. A series of rear-curved, finlike crests run down the neck along the back where they are largest and then down the tail to the fin. Wings are relatively narrow and batlike with the membranes stretched backward into trailing tips by the elongate support rods, and the main joint is tipped by a single small outward slanted claw. Color overall ranges from yellow-green to drab brown, most commonly within a spectrum of reddish orange, and a cream belly and wing membranes contrast the dorsum; crests are darker than the rest of the body, and the eyes are yellow, eclipsing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: No breath weapon present, but builds and stores electric charges in muscle packs along its body that it can release in wide pulses under water or on contact with targets terrestrially; single pulses can be up to 800 volts, shot limit without recharging up to 8.

Flight: Able to travel at low altitude in air and glide fairly well, but most adept maneuvering in waterways, narrow wings providing agility and short bursts of speed.

The Windwalker is a marine dragon with a deceptive title. An ambush predator, it is designed to move quickly and silently in short bursts and is able to do so both on land and in water, though it is far more well-adapted to the latter. Its long tail gives it great steering and stability, the almost equally long neck able to rocket outward to grab prey that has been stunned by an electric shock delivered by the series of muscle packs along the dragon’s spine (typically fish, to which the dragon’s narrow snout and long needle teeth are well adapted). Windwalkers are usually calm, solitary animals, using their electric attacks mostly for hunting in the murky waters they call home; typically they can be found along coastlines, slow moving rivers, and lakes, and hunt using electrosensation where visibility is low. However, if a Windwalker is startled or threatened they are capable of releasing electric jolts more than strong enough to kill most large mammals, either in a great pulse underwater as with their usual hunting or, if on land, by making contact with a bite or a tail smack and directly discharging into their target.

The Windwalker is fiercely protective of its kin as well, be they direct relatives such as offspring or siblings or other dragons or people that they have become fond of. Though they do not often seek social interactions they will not reject those they are familiar with, even if they appear to act uncaring at present; should a threat arise the true depth of the dragon’s loyalty is shown rapidly and without hesitation, and very little moves faster than the tail whip or strike of a Windwalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it never showed up in the film aspects of HTTYD and may have at best gotten a mere mention in my Two Worlds Collide series, this dragon's design was too good for me not to make an entry, and the sketch I was particularly proud of the outcome of. Plus, this is one of those few chances for me to meld one of the original Cressida Cowell dragons with the film (or in this case game) universe renditions.


	75. Shadehawk -Draco velaccipiter

Class: Fear

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 45 feet

Appearance: Bipedal with a lithe bird-like torso supported on two powerful hind legs, shorter but more dexterous front limbs also present and all ending in elongate digits with powerful curving talons. The tail is long, greater than the body length and tapering evenly along its length, the neck half the body length and more cylindrical with high flexibility. It supports an angular, dinosaurian head with narrow, almost beak-like jaws that close in an even line, shrouding the small, but numerous sharp conical teeth. Nostrils are slit-shaped situated at the very tip of the snout, the eyes are set about midway along the length of the skull and slanted foward, large and almond-shaped and situated just under the ridges running from the brow to the snout. A great frill of feathers lines the rear of the skull around the back edges of the jawline, merging with the spiky quills that run in an unbroken line down the spinal column to the tip of the tail, where they fan out in a great feathery plume. Wings are wide, bat-like but fully covered in overlapping feathers, each support rod tipped in a spine but otherwise unadorned. Coloration is iridescent violet so dark as to appear black in all but the strongest light over most of the body, and feathers are an equally dark metallic green. The eyes are dark teal green, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Ethylene gas and high-burning alcohols charged with salts of copper and boron produce great streaming plumes of electric green flame, capable of reaching targets more than a hundred feet away. Shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: The feathered wings and agile tail of this dragon permit near-silent flight and an ability to maneuver expertly in tight spaces. While not the fastest of dragons, it is adept in the air and on the ground where these same appendages offer impeccable directional stability.

Native to the deep forests of eastern Asia, the Shadehawk (or in native Mandarin, referred to as Hēi niǎo sǐwáng) is the epitome of a creature of the night. With dark colors that blend with shadow and soft-edged feathers that dampen sound, it is capable of moving in almost complete silence in the air and on the ground among dense trees, much like its smaller avian counterpart the owl. Powerful nocturnal vision permits hunting even under dense canopies without moon or starlight, and the bright fire it produces can act either as a defense or as an effective hunting strategy, blinding terrestrial creatures long enough to strike. Though generally a hunter of smaller prey items, when threatened or desperate these dragons are more than capable of taking down large creatures such as deer or even mammalian predators.

The Shadehawk is a solitary creature, steeped in mystery due to its hidden tendencies and often wary, snappish attitude when encountered by people or other dragons, but though many fear it the Shadehawk prefers to avoid conflict and only reacts in defense if attacked first. When encountered it will announce its state of mind using the feather frill around its head and the quills and plume along its back and tail, raising or lowering them like hackles in varying degrees as signals not only to unfamiliars but also members of its own species depending on its mood. Mating for life, even paired Shadehawks tend to stay solitary, hunting alone and interacting only when nested together during the day or when one is threatened. Human interactions are expectedly rare, as even people whom the Shadehawk deems trustworthy are often avoided save for rare contacts of affection and protection, but if well-accustomed to someone this dragon will often stake its nesting location very near to that person’s home, checking in on them regularly and protecting friends with a distant vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created partly as another allied species to other feathered dragons like the Ampithere and Alagaesian, this dragon was also made because I wanted something a little reminiscent of all the "black-purple-green" dragons seen in Disney films and the like...though I should redo the sketch at some point.


	76. Shellfire -Draco homaridis

Class: Tidal

Size: To 400 feet long, wingspan of 600 feet

Appearance: Built like an elongated crustacean, with a dorso-ventrally flattened torpedo shaped body that transitions seamlessly into the thick tapering tail that ends in a sharp point, and four short, stumpy legs hang from the sides each ending in a trio of long claws. Lacking a distinguishable neck, the head finishes the torpedo shape being semi-circular and similarly flattened in design and bearing a pronounced rostral shield extending into a short horn. Nostrils are valvular and set at the base of the shield, forward-slanted eyes sit behind the shield up on the top of the head and below a strong brow ridge, and massive spear-like teeth jut out from both upper and lower jaws in an interlocking fashion, each up to 8 feet in length. Most prominent adornments are a pair of massive bullhorns curving out and forward from the rear of the skull, their bases connecting over the crest of the head in a continuous band of bone. The back is plated in overlapping segments of near-exoskeletal armor running in chevrons down to the tip of the tail, off the sides of which are hard, rear-curved crest-like spikes. Wings are unusual, narrow at the base and with a single claw spike at the main joint, before splitting off into the main wing and a secondary almost rectangular finlike extension to the front at a secondary wing joint, the membranes of each supported by numerous strong, spine-tipped support rods. Color overall is shades of crimson and deep pink, lighter on the underside and the horns shaded aged straw. Eyes are extremely pale blue to yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils,

Fire: Long-range explosive mineral bombs laced with burning magnesium, shot either singularly or in multiples and capable of detonating over a mile away in showers of white-burning rock. Shot limit at maximum up to 25 (more common multiple short rounds up to 8).

Flight: Unable to gain lift in air and nearly helpless on land due to its small legs, this dragon is entirely marine, using its broad wings as fins to propel itself through deep water.

Despite its size the Shellfire is a shy, deep-ocean dweller, acting as an ambush predator from where it lies in wait on the sediment and using its long teeth to capture large fish, squid, and occasionally whales. Its favored habitats are the edges of deep trenches or upon the slopes of sea mounts, where prey is abundant, and it only surfaces to replenish oxygen stores unable to be taken in by rudimentary gills lining the undersides of the plates on its neck. The massive horns this species possesses are used as both display ornaments (males have far larger horns than females) and as combat tools over territory or mates against other Shellfires. Protected from dorsal attack by thick plates of armor and capable of attacking targets or antagonists at incredible ranges, this species holds it solitary habits well and is rarely bothered by other animals. They are, however, often easily attracted by the scent of freshly killed squid or cuttlefish, and can occasionally form close associations with coastal fishing villages, driving schools of fish toward boats in exchange for the escapees or scraps from the fishermen. For the villages, this dragon is a formidable protection as well, a deterrent against sea-based attacks or even from land invasions due to the long range of its unique firepower, and few weapons are able to pierce its armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat disappointed at the short screen time this species got; however, it provides plenty of space for creativity in describing an ecological position for the species.


	77. Submaripper -Draco hydrovortica

Class: Tidal

Size: To 250 feet in length, wingspan of 100 feet

Appearance: Built like a salamander on steroids, this dragon possesses a stout cylindrical torso supported by four powerful limbs, each ending in feet with three webbed toes lacking claws and instead built for swimming and maintaining stability on soft ocean sediments. A long tail, up to three times the length of the torso, tapers from start to tip in a muscular rope, and a short, muscular neck holds up a rounded, dorso-ventrally flattened head. The jaws close in an exaggerated underbite, displaying the oversized knife-like teeth of the lower jaw, and both the large ovular eyes and valvular nostrils are set forward and dorsally on the top of the head; the eyes are additionally set slightly within a socket ridge. A series of uneven, coralline protrusions extend in jagged rows from the top of the head down the length of the body to the tail tip, similar appendages grow out from the back of the forearms and heels, and the wings are semi-shrunken but membranous and bat-like and reinforced with thick skin and muscles to act as fins; overall they are unadorned. Small gill-like slits also line the back of the jaw. Coloration is variable, ranging from deep blue to green and overlain with mottled stripes and markings of bright yellow, orange, and red particularly on the dorsum and feet. The eyes, framed by darker reddish-brown rings, are pale blue around vertical slit pupils.

Fire: Possesses no actual breath weapons, but is known to collect hard shells and sharp pieces of previous meals in a secondary crop-like sac which it expels at high velocity, produce malodorous sulfuric gas compounds both off-putting to enemies and even toxic to smaller organisms, and create powerful maelstroms via concentric suction pulses of the “gill slits” at the back of its mouth.

Flight: Incapable of aerial flight and adapted to ambush hunting from the ocean floor, this dragon is not fast or particularly maneuverable but very difficult to stop once it has begun moving.

The Submaripper is one of the infamous denizens of the deep oceans, settling along migration routes of fish, oceanic mammals and other prey items and planting itself firmly on the ocean sediment in ambush orientation, waiting for its food to pass by to be sucked in by the powerful whirlpool effect it creates. They approach shallows only when preparing to mate and lay their eggs (also the only time they ever come ashore), and when here are often far more irritable and likely to react to intruders into their personal space, giving rise to the tales of maelstroms swallowing ships when the unfortunate captains unwittingly drew too close to a settled Submaripper below. In part to avoid encounters like this however as well as deter real threats such as other large oceanic dragons, the Submaripper often produces and releases near-constant streams of small sulfuric bubbles from pores in the coralline camouflage protrusions they bear, so concentrated in content that the powerful rotten-egg odor can permeate miles of ocean air and provide early warning of their presence. One must be careful however if this is encountered; come too close to the source while the dragon is particularly active and if its temper doesn’t ruin the day, then many of the compounds in these bubbles (including hydrogen sulfide and aerosolized sulfuric acid) can be toxic at high levels.

The Submaripper is in its natural home used to little disturbance and often reacts unfavorably to being bothered, if not producing vortices then often using its uniquely long, powerful and prehensile tail to whip and bludgeon perceived threats or strangle them, and occasionally they are capable also of flattening their tail and sweeping them wide to generate massive rogue waves capable of swamping even the largest of warships. If, however, one is lucky enough to either assist a Submaripper in an unfavorable condition or approach it with a peace offering, these dragons can come to the aid of those they feel indebted or allied to if threatened while in the dragon’s home territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dragon first showed up in the pages of a questionably canon comic I only saw glimpses of online, and I was not impressed and had no interest in creating an entry for it. Then they redesigned it entirely and put it into the TV series, and it became a far more interesting species and thus required an entry.


	78. Eruptodon -Draco volcanica

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 50 feet

Appearance: Built like a tank on two legs, this dragon has a bulky, humped torso supported bipedally on its powerful theropod-like rear limbs, strong though blunt claws tipping each and contrasting the small, three-fingered front limbs that grow almost non-functionally from its sides. A large, laterally flattened and paddle-shaped tail tapers only slightly from the main body, and the round head merges seamlessly into the torso, no discernible neck present. Strong triangular teeth jut out from both the upper and bulky lower jaws, and the eyes are small, rounded, and protrude slightly out from the forward sides of the head just behind the narrow nostrils. A series of rounded, rear-curved crests run down from the top of the head to the tail tip, mirrored on the underside of the tail like the teeth of a chainsaw, and the wings are powerful, batlike and membranous with elongated support tips past the membrane, and bear swollen adornments at the main joint. Color is overall rocky brown, gray, or rust color, the skin between the scales glowing orange to red with gathered heat and pigment, and the wings are black with similar glowing lines like veins of magma spreading across the membranes. Eyes are reddish orange, framing rounded black pupils.

Fire: Spews great streams of collected molten rock or hardened projectiles made from the same material; shot limit on a full magma sac up to 7.

Flight: Designed more for burrowing or wading through liquid rock, this dragon is not able to fly great distances in a single shot unless under extreme conditions, but is able to fly powerfully for shorter periods and even heft massive weights while in flight.

The Eruptodon is a dragon steeped in misconception and mystique; an inhabitant of active or semi-dormant volcanoes, it is often associated with protection from disaster due to its habits. This Boulder Class dragon collects molten rock in a special internal sac much like Gronckles do with rocks, only it does not melt the minerals itself; rather, it absorbs heat from the magma to produce incredibly high internal body temperatures that help it withstand the extreme conditions within its home, releasing it in glowing veins that run along the skin between its heat-resistant scale armor. Specialized pores in its skin and mouth also release compounds that react with the toxic chemicals produced by volcanic activity, not only detoxifying the air and making it safer to live around but also producing minerals and organic materials the Eruptodon feeds on and enriching the soil of the surrounding region. Much like other dragon species, it possesses compounds within its saliva that are highly heat-resistant, but the Eruptodon is special in that the compounds can stay active even when the saliva is dry, and can resist temperatures exceeding 7,000°F.

Contrary to popular belief, the Eruptodon does not actually eat magma, save for that which it collects for its fire defense. The unique heat-dissipation properties it has however releases the high temperatures of the rock around it to the surrounding air, reducing risk of eruption (alongside the removal of the explosive gases of the volcano from the active compounds released) and cooling the rock that the dragon often redirects to build up its home or enrich the surrounding regions to promote production of food the dragon needs in addition to the minerals it harvests from the rock; this activity requires constant movement however as the dragon requires huge amounts of food and minerals to survive due to the high heat creating high metabolic rates. Constantly vigilant, it will do everything it can to keep its home in the order it seeks. Even highly volatile regions can be calmed with the presence of several of these dragons this way, permitting habitation by other animals or people in areas that would otherwise be too dangerous for any but other dragons to survive in. Islands in particular become more habitable as the Eruptodon redirects excess lava flows toward oceans, building up new land and enriching what is already there to create extremely fertile and expanding space.

The naturally high temperatures at which this dragon operates means that other than other highly heat-resistant dragons this species has no natural enemies; touching the veins between scales or on the wings can cause extreme burns, so few things bother these creatures. In turn, this gives them generally extremely mellow dispositions, freely interacting with dragons and people in the area so long as they are not attacked and often becoming village friends, further strengthening the images of guardians or protectors by those people who inhabit the lands near an Eruptodon’s volcano. Also, contrary to popular belief, this dragon does not lay only a single egg in its lifetime (populations would die out rapidly as individuals can be killed by more than old age), but they do reproduce slowly and very rarely, needing to be more than 30 years old to lay eggs, laying only one at a time, and raising young for nearly 15 years before laying another egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In physical appearance, not my favorite dragon. But in physiology, it is quite unique and interesting to describe. Though one might notice the mythos surrounding this dragon in the TV series was altered rather significantly in here in order to make it a species that actually makes sense in a real-world scenario (or at least a Two Worlds Collide scenario).


	79. Silver Phantom -Draco argentaeus

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, wingspan of 85 feet

Appearance: This dragon has a narrow, torpedo-shaped torso supported by a pair of slender but muscular hind limbs ending in flexible paws tipped with large black talons, and a long, narrow and tapering tail from the sides of which near the tip extend a pair of angular tailfins, each of which forming one half of a unique trapezoidal outline and curving in semi-circle fashion around the free tip of the tail. The long, narrow neck supports an angular, arrow-shaped head, the tip of the upper jaw curving downward in an almost beak-like fashion and bearing a single rostral horn just above the nostrils. Jaws close in an overbite, just barely permitting the razor sharp triangular teeth to edge out. Eyes are ovular and set back on the sides of the head in shallow indents, behind which extend a pair of curving black horns that taper back to sharp tips. A series of similarly blackish, narrow triangular or spine-like spinal crests run down the neck and back to about midway down the tail. Wings are unique, massive and membranous and spreading down beyond the point of the hips, each individual support rod holding up a separated angular spade-shaped wing section tipped with an extended filament from the rod. No claws or other adornments mark the wings. Color is also unique among dragons, almost entirely metallic silver with blushing highlights of blue, green, or violet especially in the forward portions of the wings and tailfins, the eyes pale blue-green to yellow framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Extensive streams of gaseous flame charged with salts of copper chloride and copper sulfate, resulting in blindingly neon blue coloration. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: An expert glider and capable of reaching higher altitudes than any other dragon species; the unique wing design also means that despite the wide profile this is among the fastest dragons in existence, and an expert in maneuverability.

The Silver Phantom is an enigma of the dragon world, inhabiting caves at high mountain altitudes preferably but also enjoying isolated rocky island regions away from populated areas. This dragon is a distance flier, and soars at altitude while searching for prey and suitable nesting sites; these high flights mean it has excellent vision for picking out details even from incredible heights, and its unique coloration is one of its means of surviving one of the many dangers of the upper atmosphere. Their scales are not truly silver in color, but highly reflective and able to be angled at will, causing scattering of light waves particularly in the ultraviolet spectrum, protecting the dragon from radiation as well as giving it some unique defenses. When on the ground, this reflectivity and flexibility of the scales means the Silver Phantom can bend its scales to blend against its background by reflecting the colors around it, and up in the air disappears against clouds and sky. Should one be on offense or startled, those same scales can direct sources of light to blind foes, providing openings for it to attack.

The Silver Phantom also possesses huge lungs relative to its size supremely adapted to extracting oxygen from the thin upper atmosphere, and its skin is supremely well-insulated from changing temperatures allowing it to soar among some of the highest clouds, where temperatures are well below zero, without either suffocating or freezing. The emperor of the high skies, no other species can match its altitude for long. These dragons are difficult to get close to as well if they don’t want attention, for variable flexing of their uniquely separated wing sections can permit them to generate powerful thrust like their closest relatives the Typhoomerangs or narrow their profile for an extremely streamlined design, giving them speed that approaches that of the Night Fury in dives from on high.

Silver Phantoms are labeled Stoker Class dragons for their incredibly brilliant and long-range flames, which burn not only in neon colors but bright and hot enough to be nearly as blinding as their reflective scales. However, they generally don’t share the temperaments of their cousins in the class; while a Phantom can most certainly be a vicious creature if threatened, and they take nothing more seriously than attempted raids on their nests, they are more easily calmed than other dragons and prefer to travel in solitude or with their mate. When they do interact with other dragons or people, they form alliances on trust and will defend a shared territory with gusto; conversely, if that trust is broken they will quickly retaliate for the betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a species of the Cressida Cowell books (and in fact one of the ones ridden by Hiccup's mother in them), then adapted for one of the myriad online HTTYD games...and then taken for adaptation into the last book of my fanfic series. A rather unique position this species holds too, as the highest flier...and true blue colorations are rare in nature, so the fire this one produces is something special.


	80. Wyrewolf -Draco lupus

Class: Tracker

Size: To 15 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Built almost mammalian in appearance, this dragon possesses a long, lean tapering torso supported on four similarly lengthy, muscular but slender limbs ending in very dexterous paws with sharp, short and curved claws. The tail is long, gracefully tapered to the tip, and the neck is short and stocky supporting the canid-like head. A large cranium and narrow snout produce a sloping profile with immense power in the jaws that close in a slight overbite, nostrils set at the tip of the nose and a pair of larger canine-like teeth in the upper jaw protruding slightly when the mouth is closed. Eyes are forward-set, narrowly ovular in shape, and framed by a pronounced brow ridge above the slightly inset socket; ears extend from the back of the skull, fleshy and flexible and not unlike those of a Night Fury, but more cupped and triangular. A hackle of fine, hair-like feathers grace the center of the snout and forehead and continue in a strip down the back (particularly thick and wide over the shoulders and hips) before ending in a fluffy though narrow plume at the tail’s tip. Scales across the rest of the body are not quite so uniquely modified, but are small and relatively thin, and so at a distance still provide the appearance of very short fur. Coloration is dark, varying shades of red, brown, gray or green, and slightly lighter on the ventral surface; eyes are lime green, framing vertical, ovular pupils.

Fire: Does not breathe fire, but does possess mildly toxic and acidic modified saliva.

Flight: Incapable of flight; designed for terrestrial lifestyle, running in dense forested areas.

The Wyrewolf is a truly unusual dragon. One of the few species that retains a more primitive level of intelligence (only just capable of speech via Dragonese and more instinctively driven than most dragons), this reptile is an inhabitant of the dense boreal and subtropical forests of Asia where it has developed an almost perfectly convergent image of its namesake, the gray wolf. Strong hearing and a powerful sense of smell permit the Wyrewolf to track its quarry over extreme distances and through thick vegetation, and this pack hunter is an expert predator, targeting in particular large mammal species including other large predators like wolves, bears, and even the tigers that share much of their range. They also have keen nocturnal vision, and can navigate forests even with as little as dappled starlight to guide them. Communicating in eerie warped howls and chatters, even a large pack can keep tabs amongst themselves over a large span, and pinpoint prey with ease, and they are able to run at speed for long periods of time without wearing down and so can traverse massive distances when traveling before they must stop to rest.

Wyrewolves are not creatures fond of civilization, and tend to avoid people in general when they can. However, when interactions are forced they are among the worst foes to have to face as they are capable of disappearing at a moment’s notice with cover, smart enough to coordinate attacks even against large groups, and once focused on a goal they do not waver in their attempt to reach it; Wyrewolves do not tend to hunt people, but it does happen on occasion and they certainly have no problem taking out riding animals and livestock. Where a Wyrewolf pack stakes its claim, shepherds do not stay. Their hackles of feathers permit mild insulation against cold temperatures as well as extreme heat and their scales are highly abrasion-resistant to avoid injury when running through branches and brambles, on top of a great flexibility to squeeze through tight spaces, so injuring a Wyrewolf is difficult and once managed often does little more than anger them further and call in others to assist the injured pack member. If, however, one is able to appease a local Wyrewolf pack in some manner, they will become a neutral party and avoid attacking people or livestock associated with that person they consider neither threat nor inconvenience. There are no records of truly “positive” associations with this species, and are best left to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should at some point redo the sketch for this species, as it is one that holds quite a unique and pivotal status among the species I've come up with myself and deserves a better quality adaptation. As a source of many myths in the Two Worlds Collide universe, a bane of certain special Eastern civilizations, and a creature on the balancing tip between true animal and sapient race as well as the first of the truly "mammalian-style" dragons I developed, it's a dragon like no other.


	82. Sentinel -Draco statusaxis

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan 45 feet

Appearance: Stocky and built for bipedalism (but functionally quadrupedal as it uses its wings to walk), with a broad chest and cylindrical torso. Legs are bulky, muscular, ending in thick paws bearing three blunt but strong claws and a single rear spur. The tail is relatively rapidly tapered and stiff, rod-like with no notable ornamentation; the neck is short, stocky, tapering slightly from where it blends evenly into the body to the squared off blocky cranium it supports. The forehead is domed and sloped down toward the angular muzzle. The jaws close in a slight underbite, allowing some of the lower teeth to jut out over the upper lip, nostrils set forward and at the corner of a bony ridge running from the lips up over the centrally-set almond shaped eyes on the side. A series of rear-curved, bony crests begin in a crown of spikes on the head and run down the spinal column and spottily on either side of the back to the tip of the tail. Wings are broad, batlike with lengthy tapering membranes running toward the tips of the support rods, bearing a pair of asymmetrical claws at the main joint (one larger, one smaller) and the supports narrow to sharp points at their ends. The whole of the body (save the wing membranes) is covered in a patchwork of irregular bony plates giving a cracked stone appearance. Coloration between the plates is deep gray to black, the plates themselves varying from gray to brown and often highlighted by mossy green overtones, and the wings possess similarly grayish backgrounds and green highlight ovals toward the front of the membranes. The eyes are ovular, circled by raised ridges of gray, and when not milky white from opaque corneas are sky blue with vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Streaming bursts of corrosive blue-white flames capable of igniting most substances, particularly wet organic materials. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: Powerful short-distance fliers, maneuverable despite their heavyset appearances and capable of strong wing snaps.

The Sentinel is considered to be the guardian of dragon cultures. Uncommon but found worldwide, this species inhabits rocky mountainous regions and in particular locations considered to be sacred or of other value to both dragons and sometimes the human cultures they may befriend. Many populations are functionally blind for reasons unknown, but typically make up for this with keen senses of hearing and smell; in turn, unfortunately, this can make them sensitive to unexpected loud noises and scent-blocking or burning techniques. Rarely however does this last long with this species, as it is adaptable and highly intelligent, countering threats through experience and knowledge passed down through generations. Once a Sentinel encounters a new dragon species or human weapon, the entire population learns from it and how to defend against it with impeccable memory, making them perhaps the most skilled dragons in defense and one of the hardest species to deceive or sneak past.

Sentinels are unusual in being mostly herbivorous, particularly delighting in fruits and tubers, though fish and small terrestrial animals are not disregarded when available. The vegetation they eat is their main source of minerals and chemicals that make up their complex fire, a unique concoction that not only burns at high temperatures but contains components that can corrode and break down organic materials of many kinds, making them natural pyre makers. The Sentinel also possesses the ability to vary its roars to match the powerful and disorienting sonic frequencies that other dragon and animal species are most vulnerable to, often to panic-inducing extent, and their powerful wing muscles allow them to produce sudden snaps of their limbs, generating turbulent shockwaves of air that can throw off even the most powerful of fliers.

Though Sentinels are strict in their guarding habits, they are in the same line extremely loyal to dragons and people that aid them and have been known to form generational associations with villages and cities as the sentinels and fighters their names denote them as. Fierce, dedicated, and with photographic memories for defensive techniques, they are the epitome of the perfect ally, or the perfect antagonist to anyone that threatens their chosen homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of any reason such a species would actually naturally be blind (one of the claims in the TV series), so to make this creature as-is fit into the world perhaps said blind populations suffer from a dominant gene that codes for faulty corneas or retinas. Few other differences made as well in order for them to be at least somewhat biologically believable, but otherwise an interesting species design.  
Also, past this species only 10 more as current left to put into the Book of Dragons on this site.


	83. Slitherwing -Draco colubripenna

Class: Fear

Size: To 40 feet in length, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: Elongate and serpentine in structure, lacking limbs but with a thick midbody and tapered tail. The tapered, stocky neck bears a large, bony rectangular head, set with jaws holding sharp, protruding upper and lower teeth, bony brow ridges above the mid-set eyes running down to the nostrils set high on the snout tip, and a series of rear-angled spikes that run from the crest between the nostrils to the back of the head and a pair protruding from behind the ridges that curve down behind the eyes. Bony plates also extend a short ways along the neck from either side of the head. Most of the body is covered in large, overlapping keeled scales or ventral scutes, but the head is plated in smooth, shiny skin like a helmet of armor. A pair of wings attach to the upper third of the body, wide and butterfly-structured in shape as the membranes attach to the body sides. A pair of sharp claws are present at the main joint and fanned supports extend from the point where the wing bones attach to the body. Color is an aposematic scheme, bright red on the head, belly, and background topped with various alternating lines of black and yellow on the body (usually a black dorsal stripe and yellow lines bordered by black on the sides) and black-edged yellow triangles between the supports of the wings. The wing edges are colored in such a way so as when folded against the dragon’s sides they appear to vanish, and the eyes are a pale robin’s egg blue framing vertical slit pupils.

Fire: Lacks fire, but has the capacity to spit poisons in the same manner as Changewings spit acid. No shot limit as they continually manufacture toxins.

Flight: Capable of flight but preferring to remain terrestrial, using their wings mostly as defense or startle tactics and flight as a means of quick escape or aerial attack where other options are not available.

The Slitherwing may be the Viperwyrm and Ampithere’s closest linking relative, possessing traits of both lineages and ancestral in nature in that it has not developed high levels of sapient intelligence and still hunts even other dragons. This species is reclusive, dwelling on lonely islands or in deep forest habitats where it sets up home in cave systems and tree hollows. Their aposematic coloration warns of high levels of toxicity, both in the form of poison glands in the back of their throats permitting them to fire toxins at predator or prey alike as well as glands that line the entirety of their bodies, allowing themselves to become coated in a thick layer of the oozing toxin. Often mistakenly called venomous due to the fact that they can project their poison orally or inflict it in wounds when it coats their teeth, the Slitherwing’s toxin is easily absorbed cutaneously or deadly if ingested rather than solely if it enters the bloodstream via “injection” on the teeth, so it is more similar to the poisons of South American dart frogs than it is classic snake or other draconic venoms. The toxin causes dizziness, nausea, and muscle failure before eventually producing total paralysis and death within the span of a day or less, more rapid onset if the dosage is high (and with how much coats them dosage can be extremely high with even a brush of their skin).

The mucus substance that holds the poisons serves a secondary purpose as well; like the Cavern Crasher, the Slitherwing is not inherently fireproof or even fire-resistant like other dragons, and so the wet coating acts as a barrier to flames, acid, and other attacks, permitting them to face off with other dragons with a lesser fear of being burned. As they cannot be bitten or scratched without the risk of poisoning as well they are well-endowed with defenses. This combined with their rapid movements and slender body structure makes them a formidable foe in a conflict. Slitherwings are not known for being friendly or trainable in any manner either, occasionally collecting to hunt in packs but otherwise exclusive loners and severely hostile to other dragons. When discovered, this species is best left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the many things that irked me about changes made after the first film, the creators' seeming removal of the Fear Class is near top of the list. A species like this has no real mystery to it, but certainly plenty of frightful components.   
Also, while in many languages there apparently is no distinction between them, the fact that there are two different terms for venom and poison in English is there for good reason; venoms are a very specific class of poison that are typically entirely protein/enzyme based, and only really function if injected into the body or absorbed into mucus membranes. You could, theoretically, eat venom and be no worse for wear (besides whatever's absorbed into the lining of your mouth). Poisons, on the other hand, may be injected, contact, inhaled, ingested, etc.


	84. Grim Gnasher -Draco spinitelum

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: Classic Western Dragon build, with a broad chest and narrower abdomen supported by four powerful legs, each ending in 2 (front limbs) or 3 (hind limbs) digits bearing rigid, bony claws. The tail is long and tapered, narrowing to a simple point, and the neck is moderate length and narrow and supports a large, broadly triangular and semi-flattened head. The mouth closes in a distinct underbite, the serrated lower teeth protruding along the entire jawline. A short rostral horn sits between the large rounded nostrils, and the almond-shaped eyes sit underneath a prominent and bulging brow two-thirds of the way back on the head which curves back to the point where two pairs of curving, faintly ridged and sharp-tipped horns extend. A series of rear-curved, sharp bony crests runs in three rows from the back of the neck all the way down the length of the tail, where they merge into a single row and end in one larger crest at the tail’s tip. Wings are simple and bat-like with a single sharp spur at the main joint. Coloration is typically a shade of brown, purple/lilac or reddish muddied with hints of grey and brown; the belly scutes, crests, horns, and claws all match in slate blue. Eyes are goldenrod, framing round pupils.

Fire: Lacks fire, but instead can shoot flechette-style volleys of bony darts produced and stored in the sides of the mouth and throat (commonly thought to be teeth, but inaccurate). Shot limit of 5.

Flight: Agile and wickedly fast thanks to their streamlined body shape, these dragons are excellent fliers and stealth hunters.

The Grim Gnasher, also known as the Death Darter due to their unique defense tactic, is an odd species. A pack hunter, this dragon travels in groups of up to twelve and typically is crepuscular in nature, active in the evenings and mornings when low light and harsh shadows permit it to hunt with the greatest ease. They’re often forest dwellers, flitting amongst trees and rock outcroppings, and they target the dead and dying for food. This does, unfortunately, include other dragons and even humans, so while the Grim Gnasher typically acts as a cleanup crew much like vultures and many mammalian small predators, it also has gained a reputation as a herald of death and raider of cemeteries or sanctuaries.

Grim Gnashers are not friendly dragons. Their bone dart defense is highly effective at deterring even thick-skinned dragons and can be deadly to people or dragons with exposed skin between their scales, even opponents in a group as the flechette spray spreads out when fired and can be accurate to over 150 feet. Even when not hunting or raiding corpses, should a Grim Gnasher encounter another dragon species or a human it will react with hostility and defend either itself or what it deems as its hunting territory with fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In design, one of my least favorite species from HTTYD, and to boot also one of the sketches I think came out the worst (put the two together and I honestly don't know if I'll ever be motivated to redo it either). But, it's worth noting the unique defense tactic, a trait that allows me to merge it in a rare instance with one of the original Cowell book dragons.


	85. Sandbuster -Draco hyalosputa

Class: Boulder

Size: 80 feet in length, wingspan to 75 feet

Appearance: Elongate and salamander-like, with a narrow torso supported by four stout, powerful limbs that each end in short paws with a trio of sharp, hardened claws. The tail is nearly twice the length of the rest of the body, muscular and gradually tapering to a sharp tip. The neck is also elongate and powerfully muscular with high flexibility, supporting a blunt, almost rounded head with distinct underbite jaws that hold protruding rows of needle teeth. The eyes are situated near the top of the head but angled slightly forward, roughly rounded in shape and protected by deep bony ridges surrounding the socket. Nostrils are also somewhat high up on the end of the snout, and the ridges above the eyes sport “eyebrows” of rear-curving, small bony spikes. A series of seemingly haphazard spines cover the dorsum from the back of the neck all the way down to the tail tip, converging into three and then two distinct rows along the tail. Wings are broad, batlike and with lengthened narrow support rod tips and trailing membrane, but fold into an extremely narrow profile and bear a pair of sharp spikes at the main joint. Color is typically sandy cream to light brown on the head, dorsal surface, and the front of the wings, and mossy green on the sides ending abruptly along a line to give way to a cream-white ventral surface. Green squiggles mark the cheeks, and black-edged blue teardrops adorn the middle of the wings. Eyes are sky blue, surrounding vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Spews jets of molten silica sand which cool and harden into plates and spikes of glass. Shot limit dependent on the amount of silicate imbibed, typically 6.

Flight: Extremely agile and fast thanks to its narrow profile, this dragon is not designed for long distance flight and typically prefers a subterranean existence, “swimming” through sand and burrowing in denser soils and loose rock.

The Sandbuster is an elusive dragon, owing mostly to its habit of living underground and in dry places not commonly settled by people. It’s an ambush hunter, often waiting just below the surface and sensing vibrations or noises from above that suggest passing prey, which it hones in on and then attacks, pulling its prize below and to its subterranean home which often consists of a series of tunnels extending off of a central cavern. This habit may be the inspiration for various legends around the world, young Sandbusters perhaps being the origin of the story of the Mongolian Death Worm. Sandbusters are well equipped with defenses, possessing a protective array of spikes across its back and an extremely flexible body and tail, allowing it to twist and dodge attacks with ease while presenting sharp edges at all opportunities. Its tail is prehensile and narrow near the tip, meaning it can grasp with it like an additional limb.

Sandbusters are perhaps best known for their unique firepower and odd hoarding habits. Seeking out sands that are high in silica, the dragon imbibes and liquefies it much like Gronckles and their relatives with rocks of various kinds, and then spews it in jets. Often cooling rapidly upon exposure to the cool air the dragon is found most often in (below the desert sands, the soil is often quite temperate, and more humid) this molten substance hardens into a translucent glass that, depending on how high a speed the dragon fired it or at what angle, may form sheets or sharpened spires to protect its home or alternatively encase or spear attackers. The dragon also seeks out precious metals for unknown purposes, and may use them to build nests out of or, like crows, is simply attracted to glimmering objects and may use them to try and impress potential mates. Another possibility though is to use the reflections of light off the metals to help illuminate the dim tunnels where it lives or to confuse attackers that get into its home, the glints of light disorienting them as the Sandbuster sets up an ambush.

Sandbusters are also highly sensitive to direct sunlight, having little natural protection in their skin against ultraviolet rays and burning easily (the notion of them developing instant sunburns is an impossible exaggeration however). They rarely venture aboveground therefore, only doing so at night or on very cloudy days, such as during storms. Solitary and defensive of its territory, it rarely interacts with other dragons or people (even on rare occasions hunting them, but this is not their preferred food by a long shot), though if one can become accustomed to the presence of a person they often develop attachments to them and may even bond strongly. A Sandbuster as an ally is a wily one too; foes can never trust the ground underneath their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of those species that the people of HTTYD lazily put into the Mystery Class; I call bull. In habit and firepower, it's a classic Boulder species, and no more mysterious than the equally fossorial Whispering Death....


	86. Foreverwing -Draco mollescus

Class: Mystery

Size: To 400 feet in length, wingspan of 600 feet

Appearance: A large, stocky quadrupedal dragon with a rounded body that narrows into a thick, powerful tapering tail, and four column-like legs bearing spiny flanges on the backs of the joints and broad paws tipped in powerful toes and sharp claws. The neck is relatively short, with sagging skin giving the appearance of a throat pouch, and supports a large, rectangular head that angles forward in a slight taper. A large underbite permits the protrusion of the lower row of relatively blunt conical teeth, and a pair of rostral protrusions juts out above the nostrils at the tip of the snout; a series of fleshy tassels also hang from the tip of the bottom jaw like a beard. The almond-shaped, relatively small eyes are set halfway back on the head, set within their sockets under large brow ridges and angled forward, and a crown of twisted, branch- or root-like spines surround the back of the skull, splayed over the top of the neck and shortest near the corners of the jaw, longest at the very crown of the skull. The back of the neck and running down to the tip of the tail are covered in shaggy scale and skin growths that mimic and often become covered in mosses, small plants and even young trees, and the wings are broad and bat-like with occasional craggy spines at the main joint. Coloration is the hues of the earth, varying in browns, grays, and tans across skin structured like the bark of trees and rocky outcrops. The vegetation-like portions of the back are shaded various hues of green and yellow. The eyes are bright yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Drooling streams of molten rock, can be spat some distance. Shot limit of 15.

Flight: Though capable of flying short distances, this dragon typically prefers to remain on the ground or swim, leading a very slow lifestyle.

The Foreverwing may be the epitome of the Mystery Class group, rarely seen even in regions where it might be considered common. The closest relative to the Bewilderbeast though a more terrestrial counterpart, it is among the handful of species capable of developing the Alpha-telepathic trait, mentally directing other dragons as needed or desired. This species is somewhat unique in this prospect however, being that it can project its wants or thoughts in an almost true-telepathic manner to not only dragons that can be swayed by it, but other sentient beings such that it can persuade even humans to help it in times of need through emotional projections and images. Rarely, however, is this ever an ability used to the detriment of any individual, as these dragons tend to be benevolent and seek the health of their homes and those that live around them.

Foreverwings are masters of camouflage and sedentary lifestyles, their design and tendency to remain motionless for great lengths of time permitting them to go undetected even if stood upon. They are ancient animals, capable of living for centuries and hibernating at times for decades or more, and this often ends up adding to their camouflage as real plants, soil, and even animal communities may collect upon the growths that cover their backs. In this state, a Foreverwing may be mistaken as a geothermal hotspot, the warmth of its body keeping surrounding areas free of ice and snow even in the dead of winter. The Foreverwing also often secretes sedative compounds in this state, leaching into water that may collect on or run off of it and forming legends of ephemeral springs that can lull one into deep sleeps. Some even collect the compounds to use in medicines or ceremonies, even simple pastime lazing about.

It is rare for a Foreverwing to form serious bonds with other dragons or individual people, being that they often well outlive even generations of those around them. Rather, they maintain a distant watch on communities, assisting or calling for assistance where they can as caretakers and overseers of the land. A peaceful community will live with no concerns around these giants, but threats to a Foreverwing’s home may be in far more danger than the dragons are. Their size protects them from most attacks, thick skin deflecting sharp weapons and even lucky shots rarely able to do damage, and their potent lava weapon can have volume enough to bury an entire village or army. Those that live under the watchful eye of a Foreverwing are rarely in fear of attack from enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was first made aware of this species by a reviewer over on FF who wanted me to do an entry for it. At the time, the only other reference I could find was one obscure comment related to one of the online games, so I had no interest in doing so.   
However, the HTTYD creators then teamed with Dark Horse Comics and released 'The Serpent's Heir', a canon comic book that not only featured the species but elaborated some of its abilities and gave new images to work with, and I realized I then had another species that I could connect evolutionarily to the otherwise very unique Bewilderbeast.  
Additionally, as my creation of the sketch for the entry coincided with a new class of art tools coming in, the picture here is in a very different style than just about any other sketch I've made for the dragons, being almost entirely brush-pen with only a bit of colored pencil shading.


	87. Dramillion -Draco chamaeleoincendris

Class: Mystery

Size: To 20 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet (select individuals may reach double the size)

Appearance: Bipedal stance with a torso designed for running, two small front limbs tipped in a pair of digits and claws similar to (but comparatively larger than) the appearance of a T-rex, and large, powerfully built hind limbs ending in broader paws and blunt claws. The tail is long, tapering, and spreads into an oddly shaped vertically oriented fin at the tip, each of the 4 points on the fin bearing a sharp, bony spike. The neck is stocky but flexible, supporting an ovular head with overbite jaws that end in a bird-like beak shape with pointed tips (though not keratinized like birds). Teeth are short, triangular like the classic shark tooth design, designed for cutting, and eyes are set halfway along the head just behind the angled nostrils, protected under a shallow brow. A trio of bony spikes adorns the top of the head, two roughly above the nostrils and the third jutting out just above the nape, and a series of large, rear-pointed triangular crests rise from the spine above the hips. Wings are broad, bat-like, and possess a long, narrow bony spine at the main joint that juts out toward the wingtips. Coloration is variable, typically a ground color of sapphire blue to violet with a lighter (often grey) ventral surface and darker blue, black, or violet markings along the wing membranes, legs, and across the back down the tail, often paired with lighter colored bands or stripes of red, growing stronger toward the tail tip (red also found in spots along the rear portion of the wing membranes and in a band behind/under the eyes). Eyes are bright yellow, framing vertical, ovular pupils.

Fire: Base flames of hydrogen and methane reserves, but capable of producing compounds that mimic the fires of other species, including magnesium and copper charges, liquid streams, explosive charges, and others. Shot limit can exceed 50 in small charges.

Flight: Relatively adept at flying and maneuverable in air, but this pack hunter is also built for running, trading extreme aerial maneuverability or distance flight for navigating underbrush.

The Dramillion is quite literally the mockingbird of the dragon world, a pack hunter that is fiercely loyal to its pack mates and capable of adapting to a huge diversity of habitats and hunting techniques. Found preferentially in locations with thick forest habitat, these dragons tend to remain secretive and stealthy, hunting in the shadows and observing all manner of organisms around them without being noticed. They watch how other dragons hunt and then develop compounds in their own fire that can mimic the flames of other species, even from those so different as a Night Fury and Mist Dragon (however, the firepower of a Dramillion’s flame rarely matches the intensity of species naturally producing those fire types; a Dramillion can never produce a charge with the explosive strength of a full-power Night Fury shot for example). Where they are unable to mimic fires, they mimic habits and behaviors much like their cousins the Changewings are known to do. Dramillions living in regions where Terrors are found, for example, may be found “singing” in early mornings, or those with Scuttleclaws or Nadders for neighbors may strut and preen. Some have even been shown to carry color-changing camouflage capacities, blending into their surroundings like their cousins.

Dramillions often hold great distrusts toward people, as due to their capacity to vary their fire type they have often been hunted and either captured or killed for the purpose of training against various dragon fires or the belief that a dragon capable of changing its flame is a harbinger of demons or sorcery. Choosing to run at first sight, a Dramillion forced to face a human will fight fiercely, and their mimicry habits mean they remember tactics of hunters and can learn to evade those techniques in future encounters with ease, as well as how to recognize potential foes from a great distance by outfit and behavior. However, a Dramillion that has been shown favor by humans or other dragons and therefore has had its trust earned is a lethal ally, for all the same reasons that it is a dangerous opponent: mimicking skills, camouflage, pack habits (earn the trust of one, you become part of the pack), and powerful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of those dragons where the TV series mythos simply doesn't work. Realistically, no dragon species would have the capacity to perfectly match the fires of others, as the biochemical ability to do so would be nigh impossible to develop. But, decent mimicry of some certainly might be possible, though the strength of the shot would never be able to match the species it's mimicking (ie. a Dramillion's mimicry of a Night Fury's fire would never come close to the Night Fury's real explosive power).


	88. Pirlopex -Draco vulpioides

Class: Stoker

Size: To 6 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Mammalian mimic, quadrupedal with a slender body bearing a slim torso narrowing into a thinner waist, four long muscular limbs ending in dexterous paws tipped by small, razor sharp claws. A short but flexible neck supports a head that is roughly diamond-shaped and sloping into an elongate, tapered snout. Jaws close in a slight overbite and the slit nostrils are situated at the very tip of the nose. Almond-shaped eyes are set on the wider portion of the head, high up and angled forward for excellent depth perception underneath a shallow brow ridge, and the narrow, triangular ears extend from the apex of the back of the head, curled slightly along the sides and flexible. The entirety of the body is covered in a coat of fine, fur-like quills. The tail is long, tapered and flexible, but appears larger near the tip due to the lengthier quills that plume out along the back half of the tail. Coloration is a variant of red to orange ranging from burnt sienna to fluorescent orange across most of the body, with the belly, underside of the tail and neck, and the paws fading into shades of light yellow or cream. Eyes are almond shaped, with elliptical pupils framed in emerald green irises.

Fire: No breath weapon, but capable of exuding an effervescent flame from pores amongst the fibers of its coat, lighting its entire body on fire and trailing it like a will-o-the-wisp.

Flight: Unable to fly, but supremely agile on the ground.

The Pirlopex is a small, wider ranging relative of the northeast Asian Wyrewolf, and another member of the so-called “mammal mimics” or “furred dragons.” Found in a vast diversity of habitats from high mountains to lowland jungles, forests, and grasslands, it’s often mistaken at a distance for the mammal it derives its name from (Pirlopex roughly translates in Greek to “fire fox”) and is similarly found where foxes are. The Pirlopex, however, is more likely to roam sparser habitats with less prey than true foxes are, its lesser need for abundant prey allowing it to subsist in areas most mammals cannot. They are no less elusive though, even if they can occasionally be brought out of their lairs by appealing to their curious nature.

While the Wyrewolf is a pack hunter and barely sentient with violent tendencies, Pirlopexes are generally loners, rarely associating with family members for great lengths of time but highly amiable when they do. Even with other animals or people they also tend to be rather gentle, if flighty and easily scared into hiding. A Pirlopex that learns the habits of the creatures around it though can become emboldened and lose its skittishness, and in these cases they will occasionally become regular visitors to dragon nests and human villages for food or even play, and in rare cases may establish generations that live amongst people as allies or “wild pets.” If threatened however and unable to retreat, a Pirlopex is lightning fast and agile on its feet, with a powerful bite filled with sharp fangs and cutting teeth and a unique fiery weapon reminiscent of species such as the Mist Dragon and Monstrous Nightmare.

Pores amongst the dragon’s fur-like quills exude a fine aerosol that can cover its entire body in a cloud of vapors that alight at the slightest amount of friction when in contact with oxygen. These flames are extremely buoyant and long-lasting, floating in the air like a shimmering fog similar to the Mist Dragon’s flames. As a Pirlopex runs while alight then, it can leave a lengthy trail of fire in the air behind it like a time-lapse movement blur, and the flames attach themselves to the dragon’s quills and linger as a halo around it, high temperature and an effective deterrent to all but other flame-resistant dragons. The Pirlopex’ lengthy tail helps in this flame defense as well, having the highest density of pores and when whipped about can create “flame screens” to obscure vision and shield the Pirlopex from attack. When flames are not effective it relies on its agility to fight and escape, with highly flexible paws (nearly to the dexterity of human hands) permitting a wide range of grip and allowing it to run at high speeds, climb effectively, and dig at a blinding pace that few other species can match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this Two Worlds Collide-exclusive species was developed for two reasons. One, it was somewhat odd to create a "mammal mimic" dragon like the Wyrewolf and not also include in that lineage at least another species or two, as they certainly would have arisen as dragons diverged, so the Prilopex helps complete an evolutionary clade.  
Two...well, if you've seen any of the sketches and stuff I have here or elsewhere and haven't guessed by now, I also like foxes a lot, and wanted a dragon species that looked similar so that my character in the books could turn into something similar to one :D  
Only a few more entries to post for the Book of Dragons though; another of my own creation, and then three species from the final film of the canon HTTYD series.


	89. Mountainguard -Draco alpina

Class: Mystery

Size: Maximum of 50 feet long, wingspan 15 feet

Appearance: Slender and skink-like in build, with a cylindrical and elongate torso making up about a third of its body length and supported by four moderate length, muscular limbs that end in dexterous paws tipped by sharp curving black claws. The front limbs possess a membrane starting at the wrists that connects them to the sides of the body, spreading when the legs are outstretched to produce a rudimentary triangular gliding wing. The neck is long, flexible and muscular with a slight taper along its length, supporting a narrow arrow-shaped head with a slender snout and powerful jaws. The nose angles forward past the end of the jaw proper, the mouth closing in a slight overbite thereby with interlocking curved teeth and a pair of longer front canines on both the upper and lower jaw. Narrow elliptical eyes are set underneath a shallow brow ridge just above the end of the jawline, and a shallow optical groove runs from the slit nostrils at the tip of the snout back to the eyes to allow for strong depth perception. Two fleshy canid-style ears are situated at the top and back of the skull, concave and narrowing to delicate tufted tips. The tail is as long as or longer than the rest of the body, muscular and slowly tapering to a narrow tip, and the whole of the body is covered in fine fur-like quills, a thicker “mane” running along the spine from the back of the neck to a plume of longer quills arranged in a tufted cone at the tail tip. Coloration is a range of subdued grayish blue, purple, or rarely reddish hues, darker and richer along the spinal mane and front of the limbs, and the eyes are a piercing shade of sky blue framing rounded pupils.

Fire: Short jets of hot blue-white flame, used for display or defense. Shot limit of 15.

Flight: Incapable of true flight. Rather, this species glides short distances or “parachutes” in controlled free-falls down steep inclines or off ledges.

The Mountainguard is an inhabitant of the high mountain ranges across the Old World continents, particularly eastern European and Asian ranges such as the Himalayas, Karakoram, Hindu Kush, and the Carpathian and Caucasus ranges. A specialist in traversing the steep cliffs and ravines of these sharp-peaked mountains, the Mountainguard is an elusive top predator adapted for climbing and running along boulder fields, glaciers, and steep inclines where its long tail gives it balance and its nimble paws provide excellent grip. This species is not a flier, despite the precarious environment; rather, much like as seen in smaller creatures such as flying squirrels, sugar gliders, and colugos, it possesses a membranous flap of skin between the forelimbs and sides of the body that provides enough lift to extend the length of jumps or slow falls as it hunts or displays.

Mountainguards are solitary animals, but despite this are not highly territorial or defensive. Rather, they live alone due to the sparse food found at high elevations and interact happily if briefly when they encounter others of the same species. They earn their name from their habit of observing the activities of other dragon species and humans passing through or living within their home ranges, becoming associates of local villages or trade routes and some developing legends around them. Each Mountainguard has a favored location often near mountain passes and valleys, and will often act as a sentry or guide to amiable travelers to help them survive the harsh conditions found at high elevations; it is not uncommon for a Mountainguard to act as a living buffer to caravan members during snowstorms or to snatch them to safety in the case of avalanches. In return, passers-by often leave gifts of food or simply friendly attention in thanks for its protection.

However, dragon hunters and thieves beware: this dragon is lightning fast in its element and difficult to pin down, its drab colors blending with the rocks and snow of its environment and the flashes of high-heat flame it can produce blinding as well as deadly if experienced in a direct hit. A Mountainguard on the hunt or defending its home and determined friends is a formidable force, capable of appearing and vanishing in an instant, and a whirlwind of fire and claws when in full fighting mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it stands, this is both the last of my own dragon creations and the last to link the "mammal mimics" with more classic species like the Lung, Alagaesian, and others. Just a few more entries from the last HTTYD film to come, and another sketch style change to go with them...


	90. Hobgobbler -Draco bufoides

Class: Mystery

Size: To 3 feet long, wingspan a maximum of 5 feet

Appearance: Squat to the extreme, this species is shaped more like a basketball than an animal, with a rounded overall structure supported by four short, stubby legs ending in blunt-clawed paws. The tail is half the total length, thick and tapered without special adornments. The head rests directly on the body without a discernable neck, with a flattened pug-like visage and upturned mouth sporting an impressive underbite and protruding blunt, triangular but strong teeth. The tongue is relatively long and forked, eyes bulging and rounded with horizontally elliptical pupils. A rear-curved rostral horn extends above the tip of the jaw and nostrils, behind which begins a series of equally backward-curving, narrow triangular vertebral crests that reach their largest size between the shoulders and taper to the middle of the tail. Wings are small, bat-like, with a particularly long distal support and large hooked claws on the main joint. Coloration is a huckleberry deep purple across the back and sides and yellowish cream to tan on the belly, paw pads, and undersides of the wings; some alternatively may have a deep green primary color. On the purple background blotches of black arranged in spots or stripes are ringed by electric blue highlights, with higher levels of blue and black marking the dorsal side of the wings. Eyes are violently orange, the pupils ringed by a light strip of yellow.

Fire: Produces drooling gobs of saliva-like liquid similar to the kerosene gel of Monstrous Nightmares that light with a spark; may coat themselves in this fuel for defense or offensive purposes, and can lob flaming wads at antagonists. Shot limit of 30.

Flight: Not known for lengthy powered flight. Their small size means they can be maneuverable when needed, but their heavy stature leads them to tiring rapidly. This species prefers to live on the ground amongst the foliage.

The Hobgobbler is an amusing little creature shrouded in mystery not so much due to unusual or unknown capabilities, but just the fact that it is extremely adept at hiding and showing up at random, unexpected periods. This “speak of the devil and he shall appear” tendency has led them to be the subject of many legends and claims of bad omens. The Hobgobbler is relatively inoffensive most of the time and likes to simply go about its business in the forest habitats it prefers (the darker and denser, the better; northern coastal and rainforests are particular favorites), feeding on whatever looks good and sleeping. Another factor in the building of legends though is that Hobgobblers are extremely group-oriented, and a loner on an island is liable to attract others so that they no longer live in solitary existence. It might not look like that little dragon squatting in a grass patch is doing much more than nothing, but their subsonic calls travel a long way.

There are two unique aspects to this species that may rightfully earn it a title as a bringer of bad luck though, or at least exasperation. The first is their group feeding habit. Most of the time a Hobgobbler is happy to pick up on small insects, fish, scraps lying around, or maybe take a dive in someone’s soup bowl to see if it tastes good. But, irritate one or the whole group, or let them find something that looks particularly delicious (for whatever reason this especially includes well-aged pine furniture), and they may descend as a horde on the chosen meal, their tough teeth shredding through it like it was made of paper. This can result in extremely destructive tendencies and thus a bad name for the species. Luckily, this behavior can be curbed with training or a prolific source of other things to chew on.

The second aspect is the Hobgobbler’s actual personality and how it ties into their daily habits: they know they’re small, they know they look inoffensive, and they’re very good at moving silently when they want to. And, they love watching people freak out from a sudden scare. Thus, a Hobgobbler population is a regular source of terror for some and amusement for others as they pick out hapless (or rightfully punishment-earning, depending on the situation) souls to appear and disappear around like will-o-the-wisps at all hours of the day; their bright bulging eyes practically glow at night, a shiver-inducing sight when dozens all sit together in the dark and look up at their chosen target at once. Luckily, they tend not to bother any person for too long and move on to new targets, though should they find a particular human they really like the Hobgobbler can become a directed prank weapon: they’ll follow orders just for the amusement of it and that person who has found their favor may command a small army of hungry, mischievous mouths to order around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the three distinct new dragon species introduced in HTTYD, and probably the one that entertains me the most. Wasn't sure about them to start off, but dammit I love the interactions between them and Gobber.  
Also, one might notice the image is quite a leap forward past the last one; there was a fair gap in time between the sketching of the Mountainguard and the making of the Hobgobbler, during which I began experimenting with more paints, mixing of media and styles, etc.


	91. Deathgripper -Draco erratoscorpia

Class: Fear

Size: to 28 feet in length, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: Wickedly insect-like in appearance, with a thin but solid torso bearing a broader chest and narrowing to the back. The two hind limbs are long, thick, muscular and ending with small paws that each have a pair of sharp, bony claws projecting forward. The ankle section of the hind limb bears several curved bony projections. Front limbs are entirely different, the upper shoulder region composed of interlocking armor-like shields edged in curving projections like those of the hind limbs, and the forward-most shield blends into the upper arm which makes up half of a jointed, raptorial (think praying mantis) limb bearing a sharp claw at the joint and the tip of the limb ending in a sharp edge as well. The neck is short, only long enough to allow motion of the short bullet-shaped head. Jaws close in a pronounced underbite, exposing the short serrated cone teeth arranged in a ragged fashion, but more prominently allows the exposure of a pair of retractable, sharp-tipped tusks that slide from either side of the jawline. The beak-like shorter upper jaw bears an angled set of nostrils immediately behind which are the small, almond-shaped eyes set in shallow sockets. The rear of the head merges into the first and largest of a series of large, rear-curved armored crests that splay out into sharp corners on either side and lock one over each other down the back, before shrinking into an overlapping series of chevron shaped plates that run down the top of the slender but muscular, curving tail. The tip of the tail is typically held above the back, and ends in a massive set of interlocking sharp-tipped plates surrounding a retractable hollow spine and the bulbous venom gland at the base. Wings are very broad and membranous, the support rods lined with spiny protrusions, and a singular thick, sharp-edged claw adorns the main joint. Coloration is a stark contrast of bloody crimson across the lower jaw, belly and upper hind limbs, ventral surface of the tail and the membranes of the wings, as well as in a ring around and uneven dotting back behind the eyes, and black everywhere else. Claws, tusks, and tail spike are all ivory white, and the eyes are venom-yellow framing tiny rounded pupils.

Fire: Volatile oxidizing streams of corrosive acid, reacting so extremely that it will not only eat through metal and organic materials in mere seconds but also catch fire upon exposure to oxygen, thus lighting whatever has been hit on fire as well as melting it though. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: Not highly maneuverable in the air due to their heavy build, but their massive wings permit them to carry very heavy loads and stay in the air for lengthy periods of time, natural pursuit predators.

The Deathgripper is a violently frightening species to encounter, armed to the teeth (quite literally) and a pack hunter built to kill. Though sentient they are only just so, driven by instinct more than anything, and are considered to likely be a more ancestral species along the line that spawned the Triple Stryke species. Deathgrippers have a powerful sense of smell and will hunt just about anything they can overpower, which with the potency of the venom they carry at the base of their stinger is quite a lot. A slight graze from the tip is enough to disorient a man, a tiny injection capable of wiping most higher thought processes from the brain and leaving other species (sometimes even the Deathgrippers themselves, if they're not careful) open to persuasion nearly as strong as direct mind control (an unfortunate aspect that many hunters have tried, often unsuccessfully, to harness for their own aims). A more direct hit and larger injection, depending on the size of the target, may result in total skeletal paralysis and mental anesthesia to rapid-onset heart failure.

The tusks this dragon is capable of retracting into its jaw are also dual-purpose, used both for jousting within the species to determine rank in their pack as well as intimidation purposes toward prey or enemies, or a sudden skewering attack if their target is very close to them, but not quite close enough to bite. In those instances though it's often a latter resort as the Deathgripper is even more likely to try incapacitating enemies or large prey items with streams of oxygen-reactive acid. If it doesn't melt you through, it's liable to incinerate you in the afterburn.

As might be guessed, this is not a species that typically (or ever) bonds with people, or associates amiably with any other dragon species (many of which might be seen as food). They are a species that prowls the outskirts of civilization's reach, associating violently if they come any nearer to people, and only the most persistent few have ever managed to deal with them and not end up with one side dead; most often, this is via a hijacking of the dragon's venom to use against itself, in controlled fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to last of the dragons, and a wickedly designed one at that. Though the Hobgobbler was the most amusing to me, this one is probably the most impressive new one in terms of firepower and hunting prowess.


	92. Crimson Goregutter -Draco alceus

Class: Boulder

Size: To 70 feet in length, wingspan of 100 feet

Appearance: Built like a tank, with a heavyset ovoid torso supported by four tree-trunk legs ending in elephantine paws and short, conical spike-like claws. The tail is lengthy, ringed in muscle and tapering evenly down until just before the tip where it broadens out into a wide, robust axe-head like blade complete with a razor cutting edge. The neck is extremely robust and stocky, relatively inflexible and supporting a blocky, sloping head. Jaws close in a pronounced underbite, the lower chin jutting out but the short conical teeth hidden by the lips. Large slit nostrils sit at the corners of the front of the snout, and the small rounded eyes are set higher back but forward-facing on the head and ringed by thick protective fleshy sockets. The crown of the skull is adorned most prominently by a pair of massive bony curving horns that jut out to either side like a moose's antlers, and similarly shaped (though broader and more cupped) with ridges adorning the thicker bases. A series of rough-edged flattened bony crests also run from the top of the skull down along the back and most of the tail in several rows and unevenly shaped. The wings are massive membranous structures, bat-like and membranes stretching relatively evenly down to the ends of the support rods, and the main joint is adorned by a singular large but thin, outward-curving sickle-shaped claw. Coloration is bright to dull orange to crimson-red mottled with deeper cerulean to indigo blue across the dorsum, wings, and the exterior parts of the limbs, and the ventral regions lighter mottled teal-blue or grayish sky-blue. The crests and tail blade are shades of earthen gray, and the "antlers" are typically maroon to brownish or deep purple. Eyes are bright yellow, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: A molten rock spray similar to that of Eruptodons or Hotburples, with voluminous quantity able to be ejected in a single attack. Shot limit of full-sized attacks 6.

Flight: Not an agile dragon in any real sense, but capable of extreme heavy lifting and distance flight.

The Crimson Goregutter is a rather unusual an enigmatic dragon, adorned with impressive size and intimidating features but with a personality that doesn't match the looks. Inhabitants typically of open woodlands or cavernous islands, these creatures are usually relatively solitary simply due to their size and feed on easily captured prey items or scavenge; occasionally when part of nests they are simply fed by other dragons in return for acting as sentries and guards. This is a species heavily endowed with weapons, its size alone making it a formidable opponent in a fight as its thick skin is hard to penetrate with even the sharpest weapons and its weight capable of even accidentally bringing down large structures on top of its opponent. Though also able to use their fire weapon as a direct attack, spraying it in streams to great distances, these dragons are also occasionally known to fill the cups of their antler-like horns with molten rock in order to sling it or ram into opponents with them in a double-whammy of an assault. Additionally, even if an attempt is made from behind this dragon where it cannot see, they maintain the heavy blades at the end of their tail with a honed razor edge, the most flexible and fast part of the dragon and one good swing able to fell even centuries-old oak trees.

Despite these grand powers though, this is in all actuality a sweetheart of a dragon. Playful and child-like at heart (which can sometimes be a drawback with their size especially when they start roughhousing), the Goregutter tends to be drawn to and bonds most readily with young people and dragons; in nests they are often among the species designated as "babysitters" when other dragons must leave their hatchlings behind to go hunt, and in human villages they will congregate around and watch over locations where kids frequent. When needed they can be surprisingly gentle, though it's also not uncommon for a group of rambunctious youngsters to rile up one and get it to try running around with them in games and mischief, often with somewhat destructive results to the surrounding infrastructure. But, wrongdoers beware: pick on a youngster that a Goregutter has grown fond of (which is most in its vicinity), and they are not often merciful in their retribution for such behavior. If there is one thing they take most seriously, it's keeping young as safe as can be from outside threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a bit of a throwback from the last couple drawings, I happened to accidentally leave some art supplies behind during the time I was drawing this one up, so just like the Mountainguard, Dramillion, etc. he's done entirely in colored pencil and graphite only.   
Granted, I had a far broader range of pencils to choose from, but still....  
And, with this dragon posted, unless some grand new idea for a species that I must sketch shows up somewhere, the Book of Dragons is now complete! So, if you want to see more art, follow me to my DA account (https://www.deviantart.com/hawktooth), and if you want to see where these creatures and many more fantastical things have found their place, follow my stories! The Two Worlds Collide series itself may be nearing its own completion in the next few months, but doesn't mean I'll be done with that universe entirely...or at least the characters there. And my Zootopia-based fanfic series is of course really only just beginning...  
So until next time, HawkTooth out!


End file.
